Coming Around Again
by Sammi. Ships. Petopher. 4EVER
Summary: Emmett is a playboy heir to a multimillion dollar hotel chain. Bella is the morbidly plain and shy daughter of an abusive drunk who owns a B & B Emmett's dad is desperate to buy. After hard negotiations, it is determined that part of the deal for the purchase of the B&B is for E and B to get married, with conditons. Watch their journey through the ups and downs of a forced marriage
1. Prologue

**Coming Around Again**

**Author's Note: Here I go again, writing yet another story. I enjoyed using the Emmett and Bella pairing so much that I've decided to use an idea that I got from one of my faithful reviewers of "While You Loved Me". Thank you goes to jessa76 for giving me the idea for this story. I hope that you all enjoy this. I will be switching POV's between Emmett and Bella throughout the story but I think that the Prologue should be how the Cullen-Swan deal initially took place from a 3****rd**** person POV.**

**Plot: Emmett McCarty Cullen is the heir of a multimillion dollar hotel chain and loves living his life to the fullest, and this includes sleeping his way through the female population. Bella Swan, however, isn't that lucky. Her father is an abusive drunk by night and a low-end bed and breakfast owner by day. Emmett's father, Carlisle, wants to buy out the Swan B & B to add to his ever growing hotel line as a sort of weekend getaway but Charlie Swan is not an easy negotiator. Not only does Charlie Swan want Carlisle's money for his small bed and breakfast, he also wants his son to marry his daughter as part of the deal. Desperate for the little slice of Washington that Swan Bed and Breakfast would bring, Carlisle agrees to this and sets everything up. Bella and Emmett do not meet until the day of their arranged marriage and must go through with it and make it last for a year, among other stipulations, or else Emmett gets cut off financially and Bella gets disowned by her father. Watch their explosive beginnings, their first year of marriage, and their journey together. Will they end things after the initial year or will they fall in love in the process? Emmett/Bella pairing, All Human, with other Twilight cast members sprinkled in here and there. **

**Warning: This story is rated M for language, drinking, drug use, brief bar violence, domestic abuse, mention of rape, and possible lemons in future chapters. Some recognized and loved characters are OOC in this story, you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyer. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not intended to upset or offend anyone.**

**Epilogue- The Cullen- Swan Negotiations**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Carlisle Cullen was a wealthy business man, having made his millions building a large chain of hotels around the world that sometimes rivaled the Hilton hotel chain. He, however, liked to buy out smaller bed and breakfasts from time to time to add to his growing collections for his customers that wanted a more cozy and homey environment. This was why he was in the little town of Forks, Washington.

Forks, though rainy most of the time, was a peaceful little town with beautiful scenery with a Native American reservation with newly built casinos and beautiful beaches about thirty minutes away. He admired the town, though a bit small for his everyday life.

Carlisle got a tip that there was a quaint and family-owned bed and breakfast that was smack dab in between the reservation in La Push and the town limits of Forks. From what he understood from in informant, the owner was a desperate drunk who would do anything for another drink, and the people who frequented this bed and breakfast had nothing but praise for it, other than the fact that the owner was a complete ass and they wanted new ownership for the place.

Carlisle made his way to the beautiful Swan Bed and Breakfast and walked through the front door, the door chiming letting whoever worked the front desk know that they had a customer waiting. This was something typical for smaller hotels and bed and breakfasts and it was something that Carlisle had no intention of changing if he were to buy it.

A petite girl who stood about 5'5 walked to the front desk with a shy smile playing on her lips. She would be attractive, in Carlisle's opinion, if she were to doll herself up a bit for she had a nice slender body, supple breasts, a nice round yet firm backside, and a pair of chocolate colored eyes that laid on her cute pale face that was framed by what he assumed was long mahogany hair to which she kept pulled back in a ponytail.

"Welcome to Swan Bed and Breakfast, my name is Bella Swan. How may I help you?" she asked shyly.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. My name is Carlisle Cullen and I was wondering if I may speak to the owner of this fine establishment, your father I assume?" he asked with an eyebrow raised and she nodded before turning and walking back to the back.

A few minutes later a tall man with dark hair and a thick dark mustache stumbled out of the back. Carlisle could immediately tell he was either halfway drunk or hung over and began to have second thoughts about meeting with him that day.

"The name's Charlie Swan, my daughter says your name is Carlisle Cullen?" the man asked, holding his hand out for Carlisle to shake. Carlisle nodded, taking the man's hand in his. "How may I help you Mr. Cullen?" he asked.

"Well, As you have heard my name is Carlisle Cullen and I own the Cullen hotel chain that has hotels all over the world. I wanted to talk to you today about possibly buying this establishment from you." Carlisle said.

"We're not for sale, Mr. Cullen." Charlie said "I'm sorry that you've come all this way, but you are wasting your time." He added turning to leave.

"Mr. Swan, I am willing to make you a more than generous offer for your business. Can we please at least sit down in private and talk about this?" Carlisle asked and Charlie seemed hesitant before motioning for him to follow him to the back, shouting for Bella to man the front counter as they passed.

"I will let you indulge in your little song and dance routine, Mr. Cullen, but this bed and breakfast has been in my family for the past 100 years and I will not give it up that easily." Charlie began, taking a bottle of Jack Daniels out of his desk drawer and pouring himself a glass before offering one to Carlisle. Carlisle didn't normally drink but he indulged to try and get on Charlie's good side because he desperately wanted this place.

"Mr. Swan…" Carlisle began and Charlie held up a hand.

"You're trying to take my family's legacy, the least you could do is call me Charlie, Mr. Cullen." Charlie said, taking a long swallow from his cup and refilling it just as quickly.

"My apologies, Charlie, you can call me Carlisle if you wish." Carlisle replied "As I was saying, Charlie, I really like the place you have here. It's in a good location and it's peaceful yet elegant at the same time. I am willing to offer you one million dollars today to buy it from you."

"One million, you say?" Charlie asked, slamming back the glass again and refilling it.

"Yes, sir. Is that too low? I can go 2 million if you would like." Carlisle asked and Charlie seemed to ponder it over for a minute.

"Let me sleep on it, Carlisle, and I'll get back to you in the morning." Charlie said.

"Please, by all means." Carlisle said.

"You can see yourself out, I'll meet you here bright and early. Have Bella set you up in a room for the night and we'll talk turkey in the morning." Charlie slurred.

"Yes, sir, Charlie. I'll talk to you in the morning." Carlisle smiled and Charlie just grunted, waving him off as he was clearly already buzzed if not drunk.

Carlisle made his way to the front and Bella set him up in a room for the night. Carlisle's stay at the Swan Bed and Breakfast made him that much more eager to buy it from the Swans, it was absolutely perfect. After one of the most restful nights' sleep he had in a long time, Carlisle made his way back down to the small lobby and Bella led him to her father's office. He tried to ignore the tired look in her eyes and the dark bruises on her arm as he walked past her. He briefly wondered what happened, but didn't question her.

"Sit, Carlisle, Let's talk turkey." Charlie said as soon as Carlisle was in the office. Carlisle took a seat across from Charlie and he spoke. "I've thought about your offer of 2 million dollars and what if we went 3?" he asked.

"We can go three million, Charlie, if that is what you want." Carlisle said with a small smile.

"Three million, there's something else I want from you and Swan B and B is yours." Charlie said.

"What's that, Charlie?" Carlisle asked, concerned as to what he was going to say next.

"I've been reading about your playboy son, Emmett. If you want Swan B and B, I want three million dollars. I can be persuaded to drop that down to 1.5 if we were to throw your son into the deal." Charlie said and Carlisle gasped, appalled.

"I will not give you my son for any piece of property." Carlisle snarled.

"No, No, Carlisle. That's not what I meant, don't get your panties in a twist." Charlie laughed. "I'm talking about setting it up to where he marries my Bella."

"He'd never go for that." Carlisle said.

"Neither would Bella, she's too shy and plain for her own good. This may do her some good to get in with the likes of him." Charlie said and Carlisle sat back thinking for a minute.

"Just date?" Carlisle asked and Charlie shook his head.

"No, I want your son to marry my daughter if you ever want your name on this little slice of paradise." Charlie said and Carlisle mulled it over in his head for a few minutes. He hated what he was about to do but he was desperate for this place and desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I'll do it." Carlisle finally said.

"Glad you see some since, Carlisle Cullen." Charlie said reaching out his hand to shake it. Carlisle shook his head at him.

"Before I agree to this, we need to sit down and draw up some very clear stipulations to this deal." Carlisle began.

"You're right, when would you like to do this?" Charlie asked.

"I can have my attorney here within the hour. Jenks is very private and he can cover our tracks so that this part of the deal never gets out to the public. The children will not know of the stipulations until they are married." Carlisle said.

"Deal, you call your fancy attorney and I'll start thinking of what I want in the contract." Charlie said and began writing furiously as Carlisle made the call. About an hour later, Jenks walked into the office and took a seat beside Carlisle with his laptop and portable printer.

"Jenks, nothing that is said in this room is to get out at all, are we understood?" Carlisle said and Jenks nodded.

"When have I ever leaked anything we deal with?" Jenks replied.

"Ok, first, I want you to type up the deal with Swan Bed and Breakfast for 1.5 million dollars. As part of this deal comes the second contract. If the second contract is broken then the first is null and void and Swan B & B goes back to Mr. Swan and depending on how the contract is breached, he will have to pay back the 1.5 million." Carlisle said and Jenks nodded, though confused.

"Ok, so the second contract?" Jenks asked "What's the deal?"

"Charlie, when do you want this wedding to take place?" Carlisle asked and Charlie mulled it over for a minute before looking at his calendar.

"Let's say six months from now on July 16." Charlie said, throwing his hands up.

"Ok let it be known that on the day of July 16th at 7 pm, here at the Swan Bed and Breakfast, will be the wedding of my son Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen and Charlie's daughter…." Carlisle didn't catch Bella's full name, so he looked at Charlie.

"Isabella Marie Swan" Charlie said and Jenks nodded still typing.

"Let it be known that neither Emmett, nor Bella, are to know about the wedding until an hour before the ceremony at which they will both be presented with the stipulations of this contract." Carlisle said. "The first stipulation is they are to be married at least a year. If they do not go through with the wedding or end their marriage before the year is up then in the case of my son, he will be cut off financially from the Cullen money."

"Bella will be cut off from the Swan family completely." Charlie said and Carlisle looked at him thinking it a bit of a harsh punishment but bit his tongue.

"Breaches of contract?" Jenks asked and Carlisle nodded.

"Children and love are optional with this marriage, as is sex." Carlisle said.

"But they both must remain faithful only to each other." Charlie said and Carlisle looked at him, shocked that he would say that. "I know your boy, Cullen, and I don't want my daughter catching something."

"He has a point, Carlisle." Jenks said with a nodded and Carlisle shook his head.

"Now wait just a minute, how do we know your daughter won't go spread it to someone else?" Carlisle asked.

"PLEASE! That girl can barely talk to a MOUSE, how the hell is she going to give it up to someone?" Charlie asked with a laugh and Carlisle saw his point, nodding for Jenks to add this in.

"Neither of them are to meet before the wedding." Charlie said and Carlisle nodded.

"If they WERE to meet before they wedding, nothing is to be said to either one about what's in store for them." Carlisle added and Charlie agreed.

"Also, they HAVE to live together…either here or close by your family so that we can keep an eye on them. We'll have a private investigator keep tabs on them for the first year." Charlie said and Carlisle agreed

"Finally, both Emmett and Bella leave with whatever they earn during their marriage. Meaning a prenuptial agreement which you can tie in with this contract." Carlisle added and Charlie agreed.

"In our version of the contract, if Emmett is the one to breach the children's marriage contract, then I am to sign back all rights to Swan Bed and Breakfast to Mr. Swan without hesitation or restitution. If Bella is the one to breach the contract, I keep Swan B & B and Charlie is to pay be back the 1.5 million I spent to buy it." Carlisle said and Charlie agreed.

One the contracts were worded the way they wanted them and typed up, both men signed the contracts and Carlisle cut Charlie a check for the establishment, allowing him and his family to still stay there and help run it, until Carlisle could hire a new manager and staff. They agreed that they would not meet up again for anything other than business until right before the "wedding" and went their separate ways.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. I know that both Charlie is a dick and both he and Carlisle are really OOC but I warned you. Should I continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Coming Around Again:**

**Author's Note: I just wanted to give a quick thanks to everyone who has either added this story to their alerts, favorites or reviewed. You're continued support makes me want to write more. The first couple of chapters are going to basically show you guys just how Emmett and Bella are living prior to their "wedding day". I hope you enjoy!**

**In Response to the review from emmettismymonkeyman:** Yes, Charlie and Carlisle are total dicks. BUT you will come to find that Carlisle is less of a dick than Charlie and did it more out of desperation than anything. Even though I LOVE Billy Burke and the character of Charlie Swan, you will find in Bella's POVs leading up to the "wedding" JUST how big of a dick Charlie really is. ALSO, In reality what they are doing is illegal and I plan for them to get theirs sooner or later. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I enjoy playing with the characters. On another note, some of the names of flings that are mentioned surrounding Emmett's playboy lifestyle are all made up with the exception of a few.**

**Chapter 1- A Day in the Life of Emmett McCarty Cullen**

**Emmett's POV**

Being in the spotlight isn't exactly a new thing for me considering that my father is one of the wealthiest hotel owners in the world. Cullen Suites can be found on almost every continent on the planet and throughout my life I have visited them all at one point in time or another. Before I get too far ahead of myself, My name is Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen and I am one of three heirs to Cullen Suites, along with my sister Alice and my brother Edward.

Unlike my brother and sister, on a daily basis you will probably see something about me in either the headline news or the tabloids. Let's just say I'm not an angel, but what fun would that be? I like to party, raise hell and I have a weakness for women. I can't get enough of them, tall ones, shorts ones, thin ones, curvy ones, if it's female? Well, I'm usually right in there with them. I know I should stop, but why stop now when there's no one interesting enough to make me WANT to stop?

I've had my fair share of run-ins with the law for one thing or another and I tend to get a little too drunk or a little too high for my own good at times. It worries my parents but I'm just having fun, you know? But at the end of the day, it's always the same. I'm so freaking LONELY!

I know, I know, I just totally contradicted myself there but it's true. I may have a weakness for women but watching my sister and her husband and children, and my brother and his fiancée, I long for a family. If I were to find the right woman? Well I want the whole nine yards, loving wife, kids, a big house with a big yard for them to play, a dog and a white picket fence. I want the American Dream, damn it! But sadly, I have had to sow my wild oats for a while now to find that one worth having that dream with.

Which brings me to my long list of conquests, four of which I have been fooling around with on a regular basis now even though I know I probably shouldn't. Seattle may be big but everything always has a way of coming back to bite you in the ass if you aren't careful.

First, there's Charlotte. Now Charlotte is probably the one conquest I shouldn't admit to because she's been married to my sister's husband's brother for the past 5 years. I met Charlotte at Alice and Jasper's wedding when she came with the Jazz man's brother, Peter. After a few too many drinks a couple of weeks later, we ended up hooking up in the guest room over at my sister's place. We have been meeting up every chance we get in random hotel rooms ever since because she claims that Peter's sleeping with his secretary Maria. I don't see myself with Charlotte as more than an occasional weekend fling every now and then. Charlotte's a cute little thing, I'll give her that. She's about 5 foot nothing, 100 pounds soaking wet with a tight little body, short platinum blonde hair and bright silver blue eyes.

Then there's Irina, my brother's future sister-in-law. I guess I like to keep it in the family or something. I dated Irina a couple of times before Edward and Tanya got together and it ended mutually. We got back in touch when she came to town for Edward and Tanya's engagement party. Irina's a model that travels a lot so we meet and hook up at least twice a month when she's in town. She's a tall leggy blonde with bright green eyes, nice plump ass and a pair of tits that put a lot of girls to shame. The only bad thing with Irina is that when we DO hook up? She gets clingy and starts thinking that we are more than just occasional bed buddies.

Leah is a feisty Quileute girl I met when I was visiting my friend Sam out on the La Push reservation a while back. She's tall, slim and toned all over being that she's a professional MMA fighter. Leah knows the deal and she was the one that initiated our "no strings attached" booty calls that happen whenever she is in the mood for some male loving. The thing about Lee is that she's been in a committed relationship with her girlfriend, Kim, for the past 8 years and doesn't plan for that to change. Kim's full lesbian but Leah likes the occasional romp in the sack with a stud such as myself. The bad thing about Lee? She tends to get a little rough at times and can kick my ass in a heartbeat.

Finally, there's Rosalie. Rosalie is the closest I have ever come to finding true love. We have seen each other off and on since we were in high school and it's almost always good with her. Rosalie's tall, thin and curvy with long golden hair and bright blue eyes. The reason that Rosie and I will never be more than just friends with benefits? Well to put it nicely, Rosalie is a self-centered bitch with a capital B. I just can't see myself settling down with someone who cares more about herself than anything else in this world.

Mom has been praying for years that either one of these girls will step up to the plate and make an honest man out of me or that I'll find "Mrs. Right" because she wants more grandchildren…especially from me because she says that my dimples will make everyone fall in love with my children immediately. She also keeps hinting that her clock's ticking, to which I just laugh. "Don't you think I've been looking, mom?" I ask her every time she starts in on me.

I'll get my dream one day. I just hope that day comes sooner rather than later if not for the sake of my mother, than for the sake of my sanity.

**A/N: Sorry so short, I have a massive headache. I'll try to add another chapter tomorrow or the next day in Bella's POV.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Coming Around Again**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, and for adding this story to your alerts and favorites. I will try to bring updates to you as quickly as possible, sometimes I have off days though and I just can't bring myself to write. Anyway, let's take a look at what life is like for Bella Swan prior to the "wedding", shall we?**

**WARNING: In this chapter there will be some physical abuse and rape. If these are sensitive subjects for you, please skip this chapter. ALSO, as I said in my previous author's note…I LOVE Billy Burke and the character of Charlie Swan, don't let this chapter make you think otherwise. All Charlie fans, I apologize in advance for what you are about to read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related, that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just enjoy toying with her characters.**

**Chapter 2- The not so perfect life of Bella Swan**

**Bella's POV**

Whoever says that life is easy, fair or good is full of CRAP! My name is Bella Swan and I am a living testament to just how hard, unfair and sometimes downright EVIL life truly is. When you have a mother that cares more for the man she's cheating on her husband with than she does her own daughter and a father who would rather drink his life away and use his only child as a punching bag, it's hard to see how life is easy, fair or good. Let's not even get started on the fact that my mother's secret boyfriend likes to sneak into my room at night since he lives and works at my family's bed and breakfast here in Forks, Washington. The only good that I have found in my life has been that of my friends in La Push.

Jacob has been my best friend since we were in diapers, and we have been close just as long. My father, Charlie, and his dad, Billy, used to be best friends until Charlie's drinking started getting the best of him. When Charlie started getting violent with me, I was around 8 years old. Jacob and Billy found me crying in the basement of the bed and breakfast. Billy took me home with them for the weekend and I think that was when things really fell apart between him and Charlie. When Charlie hired Phil, I was 12 and he always gave me the creeps, a fact that I told Jacob on a daily basis. When Mom started having an affair with Phil, Jacob was there for me when I cried about the fact that my mother was no longer paying me attention and he was there for me when Phil started sneaking into my room at night starting about 6 months after my 15th birthday. Jacob had always been there for me when I needed him and I loved him even more for that.

Quil and Embry are two of my closest friends that I met through Jacob when I was 5 years old. Always the sweet and silent type, Quil is the one I go to when I need to vent and Jacob's busy. And Embry? Embry's the one I go to when I need a punching bag or a big bear hug. I don't know what I'd do without either of them.

Finally, there's Paul. I met Paul when he came to work for my father when I was 16 and at first, I was kind of intimidated by him. Paul is big, stocky and has a very short fuse but once you get on his good side then he's as loyal as they come. Paul has helped me out a lot on nights where Charlie is so drunk that he almost puts me in the hospital because of his rage issues. On those nights, Paul fights back for me and has even gone as far as giving Charlie a black eye or two and a broken nose only to make up a lie about him "falling" when he sobers up the next day. Paul is my self-appointed body guard and I probably wouldn't be here talking to you right now if it weren't for him.

I remember the first time that I figured out that life just plain SUCKED sometimes. I was 8 years old, as I mentioned before, and it was the night that Billy and Jacob found me. I was down in the library of the bed and breakfast, reading as I usually did, when Charlie came in. I remember him smelling strongly of whiskey and it was all I could do not to gag as he got closer to me.

"Hiya there, Bells." Charlie slurred and I smiled up at him sheepishly.

"Hey Daddy!" I replied.

"What you doing in here at this time of night?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I couldn't sleep so I thought I would come read for a little bit until I got tired." I said.

"Well go ahead and put your book up, Bells, and go to bed. It's late." He slurred stepping toward me.

"But Daddy, I'm not tired." I whined like a normal 8 year old would. I don't know what happened but it was as if a switch were flipped inside Charlie because he snatched me book out of my hand and threw it across the room before snatching me up by my arm.

"I told you, Isabella, that it's time for bed! Now get your good for nothing ass in the bed before I make you." He spat, his face mere inches from mine.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Daddy. I'll…I'll go to bed." I whimpered, tears streaming down my face because of the pain in my arm that came from him snatching me up so forcefully.

"I didn't ask for your apologies, I told you to go to bed!" He spat, smacking me hard across the face. "How hard is it to just listen for a change? Just like your damn whore of a mother!" he continued slapping me and I fell to the floor.

I laid there in a ball for what seemed like forever and he snatched me up again, kicking me in the back toward the staircase that lead to my bedroom. "GO!" he yelled and kept kicking me in the back until I complied. With tears streaming down my face, I limped up the stairs to my room.

About an hour later I heard Billy's voice downstairs and I crept out to see what was going on. I heard Charlie talking about how he had set his good for nothing daughter straight and had plans to set my whore mother straight as well if she ever came home from whomever's house she was at. I began crying harder hearing the hateful things that my father had to say about my mother and I. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could being that I was still hurting in my back and shoulder from Charlie's earlier assault and into my little hiding place in the basement.

I don't know how long I was down there but Jacob had led Billy to my hiding spot and he snuck me out of the bed and breakfast after Charlie had passed out in a drunken stupor. Things only got worse with Charlie after that, I had been to the hospital multiple times, had multiple stitches and breaks and every time I had to think of a new lie to tell the people at the hospital. I had a feeling that they knew what was going on but with Charlie's family name being so prominent in Forks, what could they do?

My mother wasn't ever abusive toward me, for that I am thankful. No, she just ignored me most of my life. My mother only married my father because she was pregnant with me and his family had money. Ever since they've been married she's had many boyfriends in and out of the bed and breakfast right under Charlie's nose. When she started seeing Phil, I told her about him coming into my room at night and she did nothing…which was nothing new.

The first time Phil came into my room, I was 15 years old. I had just taken a bath and put my pajamas on when the door to my bedroom creaked open. I figured it was probably one of the staff members saying good night like they always did since they were more family to me than mine was. When no one said anything, I turned around to find Phil standing there, pushing the door shut and locking the door.

"What are you doing in here, Phil?" I asked quietly.

"Bella, I just wanted to come talk to you is all." He said coming closer to me.

"I was going to bed, can't it wait until the morning? W-why did you lock my door?" I whimpered as he continued forward.

"I didn't want to get interrupted while we talk." Phil smiled that creepy smile of his and continued forward, sitting at the foot of my bed. I scrunched up at the head of my bed, wrapping my arms protectively around my legs and body.

"Relax, Bella." Phil whispered, placing a hand on my leg. I jumped as he touched me, shocked he even did it.

"P-Phil, you need to leave so I can go to bed." I said shakily as he slid up the bed toward me. "P-Please?"

"Bella, you've teased me along enough. Walking around here in your little short shorts and tank tops all the time." Phil said huskily as he licked his lips. "I'm not going anywhere and you are going to be a good little slut and keep quiet."

"W-What?" I whimpered and he pushed me down on the bed, straddling me with my arms pinned above my head. "No! Phil, STOP!"

"Quiet little slut, don't make me gag you!" Phil spat as he ripped my pajama shorts from my body, followed by my panties. I squirmed and tried to get free but he just pressed down harder and when I tried to scream he stuffed my shredded panties into my mouth. "Just lay there and take it like the good little slut you are." He whispered huskily in my ear as he freed himself from his pants and pushed himself inside me.

Up until that point, I had been a virgin. I have never even kissed a boy, nonetheless had sex with one. Phil was so rough with me that I bled for a week, and spent that same week crying over at Jacob's house with him, Embry and Quil.

I hit another low point in my life a month later when I started getting sick and missed my period. The only one that knew what was going on with me were Jacob and Billy and they helped me the best way they knew how. I am not proud of what I did upon learning that I was pregnant by Phil, but I was afraid. I was afraid of what would happen once my parents found out and I was afraid I would spend the rest of my life thinking poorly of my baby for how he or she was brought into this world. I'm not going to go into detail over this mistake that I brought upon my body because it will probably be one of the biggest regrets of my life, despite how he or she may have come about.

I wanted nothing more than to get out of this life that has been thrown at me but where would I go? I have no skills, other than that of a lowly hotel clerk, no car because Charlie totaled mine one drunk night and nothing better than a high school diploma to show for my 21 years of living. I barely graduated from high school because of Charlie and Phil's assaults on my body, but I made it. I couldn't go to college because Charlie claimed he needed me. So basically, until something better comes along? This is my life, as pathetic as it is. I just pray that God sends me my miracle soon because I don't know how much longer I can go on living like this before I take the easy way out and diving over one of the many cliffs in La Push and Forks.

**A/N: I know this one was harsh but let me know what you think. I think I will do a chapter a piece one more time before the "wedding". Maybe I'll have Emmett stay at the Swan B & B during one of his rendezvous with Leah? Maybe Bella will stick it to Phil? Who knows…your opinion may help me decide.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Coming Around Again**

**Author's Note: Thank you all again for reviewing this story and adding it to your alerts and favorites. Your support and opinions help me out when I am running dry on ideas or when I just want extra input when I am stuck on an idea. You guys keep supporting me and I'll keep writing.**

**WARNING: There's a lemon or two in this chapter…let's not forget that Emmett's a ho before the whole "wedding" thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I just like playing with the characters every once in a while.**

**Chapter 3- Clingy Females, Bad Ass Chicks and First Impressions**

**Emmett's POV**

It had been a while since I had any contact with any of my booty calls so I figured I'd call one of them up and set something up. I had to end things with Charlotte about a week ago because of the fact that she and Peter decided to try and work out their marriage and start a family. More power to them if they are willing to be faithful to each other long enough to work through their issues. I hated to give up that hot little slice but I had three more to choose from.

Just as I was about to call Leah to set something up, I got a call from Irina that she was going to be in town for a couple of days before heading to Milan for the new season. It had been a couple of months since I had seen Irina so I decided to take her up on her offer of company. We met up at our usual spot inside one of the many Seattle nightclubs and as usual she was more than excited to see me.

"Emmett, baby! I missed you so much!" Irina said throwing her arms around me and kissing me passionately.

"Irina, as much as I missed you we need to take this somewhere a bit more private." I said pushing her off of me.

Irina was a sweet girl and all but I had rules about public displays of affection, I just didn't do it. It's not that I was ashamed of her or anything but with my father being who he was, I really didn't feel like having us linked together in the tabloids because that would just cause too much unnecessary headache. Need I remind you that Irina Denali was a clingy CLINGY woman, she already thought we were something that we were not. There was no need having the tabloids fan that flame.

I lead Irina out of the club and we headed to her penthouse apartment that she usually stayed in when she was in town. As soon as the door was closed Irina was on me like white on rice, kissing everywhere she could and throwing my shirt over my head in a fit of passion. I turned us and pressed her against the wall, pulling her dress off leaving her with her legs wrapped around me only wearing a pair of skimpy panties since she opted out of a bra. I kissed along her collarbone as she fumbled with my pants and kicked them to the floor, hooking her toes in the hem of my boxers and pushing them down as well. I continued kissing her and she responded with high pitched moans that would normally drive me wild.

"Emmett, please! Stop playing…I want you in me!" Irina moaned.

I squatted down, still holding her, and retrieved a condom from my pocket and went to open the package. Irina stopped me right before I slipped it on and shook her head.

"Come on, baby, just this once?" She moaned seductively.

"Irina, you know the deal. No glove, no love." I said sliding it on and slamming into her.

I kept Irina pressed against the wall as I slammed into her and her breathing began to quicken. I knew she was getting close because of the moans she was letting out. Before I knew it she was screaming out my name.

"I love you Emmett!" She moaned in my ear and that's when I did something I don't normally do. I faked getting off and pulled out of her, that was the last thing I wanted to hear out of her.

As I started putting my clothes back on she started rubbing and kissing my back like she normally does after sex. I didn't mean to be an ass but I just wasn't in the mood for the clingy bull shit that night.

"I've got to go." I mumbled as I put my shoes on.

"But you said you'd stay the weekend with me, baby." Irina whined. GOD, Did I mention I hated it when she whined?

"I forgot I've got a thing." I lied.

"Oh, ok." She said with a frown. "Well will I see you again before I leave?"

"When do you leave?" I asked kind of shortly, though I didn't mean it to come out to harshly.

"I leave Sunday at 2." She said.

"I'll be busy." I lied again.

"Baby, please don't leave me. It's so lonely here." Irina pouted, holding onto my arm like a child holding onto its parent's leg when they don't want them to leave.

"Why don't you call Kate or Tanya?" I asked.

"Baby, you know Tanya's with your brother and Kate's been spending a lot of time with Garrett here lately." She whined. I wanted to feel bad for her, I really did but she was just so damn annoying when she got like this.

"I'm sorry, Irina, I have stuff I have to do." I lied again "This was fun and all but I REALLY need to go."

"But Emmett, it's already close to midnight. Why not just stay tonight?" she asked, throwing me the pathetic puppy dog look.

"Irina, if I stay here I will never get any sleep and you know it." I said and on normal occasions that would be true but tonight I had a feeling that I would fake sleep just to get her to leave me alone and that wasn't fair to her.

"I'll let you sleep, just please don't go." She whined again. GOD, can she get any more annoying?

"I HAVE to go, Irina. I'm sorry." I said starting to get really agitated.

"Fine!" she huffed "Will you at least call me before I leave?"

"I'll try but I'll be busy. Why don't you call me before you leave?" I asked, knowing good and damn well I would be ignoring her call after that night.

"Ok!" she said lightly pecking my lips. I walked out the front door and almost made it to my car when I heard "I love you Emmy Bear!". I tensed at the name and prayed that she didn't see it, Emmy bear was the LAST thing I wanted to be called.

"Good night, Irina" I called back before getting in my car and flying out of her neighborhood like a bat out of hell, trying to put as much distance between myself and Mrs. Clingy as I could. When I got back to my apartment I send Leah a quick text to see if she was up and she called about two seconds later.

"Well hello, Beautiful." I answered.

"Hey, Stud." Leah said "What are you up to tonight?"

"Nothing much, just ditched someone and I'm just getting home." I said "What about you?"

"Nothing much, Kim's got to work 3 straight at the hospital so I'm all by my lonesome all weekend." She said with a sigh. "What are you getting into tomorrow?"

"You, possibly." I said confidently.

"Oh, is that so?" Leah teased.

"It's a possibility." I chuckled.

"We need a new spot, Mom's starting to get suspicious with you coming to La Push so much while Kim's gone." Leah said.

"You know of anywhere?" I asked.

"Swan Bed and Breakfast in Forks, it's private, it's small, and it's quiet." Leah said.

"All right, baby girl. You set up the room and I'll meet you there say...12?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll call and make the reservation." Leah said and at that we hung up.

The next morning, after ignoring about 10 phone calls from Irina, I made my way to Forks and after Mapquesting the address to the Swan Bed and Breakfast, I pulled into the large ranch style house that had been turned into a weekend getaway of sorts. Definitely something my father would be interested in buying, if he hadn't already made an offer.

When I walked in I saw Leah sitting in the lobby and I met up with her as she dangled the room key out in front of her. I followed her to our room and we wasted no time attacking each other. Leah pushed me down on the bed, loving being the dominant one, and ripped the clothes from my body. She walked over to her bag of tricks, telling me to stay as she did.

Leah walked back over and handcuffed my hands and feet to the bedposts before putting a blindfold over my eyes and a gag on my mouth. Oh, she was bringing out the kinky stuff that night. I felt her rubbing a leather riding crop up and down my chest before giving me a few playful smacks to the chest causing me to groan. Light spanking, I can deal with, beating my ass? Well that's a bit much and Lee sometimes get out of control. When she was light and playful like then then it's all good.

I felt Leah's hair on my chest as she licked and bit her way down my body, and heard the wrapper of the condom open before I felt her slide the condom over my already hard length. I wasn't sure how long I was going to last because after faking it the night before with Irina, I was desperate for release. Before I had time to even breath she was sliding down onto my member and bouncing up and down on it like it was a trampoline. God, this girl was good. I heard her moans getting louder so I knew she was both getting close and getting into it.

She came down hard with the riding crop as she slammed down on me and I winced a bit at the sting, she did it a few more times before screaming with her release. But no, she didn't stop there, she took the cuffs off of my hands and rode me reverse cowgirl while unhooking my feet from the footboard. She threw her head back as she continued her assault on me, I let out a loud groan as my release started creeping up on me. She flipped back to the front and started panting, pulling my hair and then biting down hard on my collarbone to the point where I felt blood trickling down my chest a bit. Normally that wouldn't do it for me but that night, I shot off like a freaking fire hose.

Leah climbed off of me, grabbing her toys in the process and started getting dressed. This was her usual routine after our sessions.

"Thanks, Stud." She said over her shoulder as she left me laying naked on the bed in the room of the bed and breakfast. I felt thoroughly used yet satisfied as I threw on a pair of jogging pants that I had packed in my overnight bag and headed down the hall to the bathroom since my room had to share a bathroom with the room next door.

The light was on in the bathroom when I got there but the door was left slightly ajar so I didn't really think much of it as I walked into the bathroom. All of a sudden there was a loud scream and I was standing face to face with a brunette girl of about 21 wrapped only in a towel.

"Do you mind?" she spat, blushing a deep crimson.

"I'm sorry, miss but you should really learn to close and lock the door when you come in here." I said looking the girl up and down. "My name's Emmett, what's yours?" I asked holding my hand out hoping she'd let go of the towel.

"Get out!" she yelled, clutching the towel tighter around her.

"I'm going, I'm going!" I said holding my hands up and backing out of the bathroom. I poked my head back in before leaving "Nice rack by the way." I said and she groaned loudly before slamming the door in my face. I heard the distinct click of the lock and I chuckled to myself before heading back to my room.

After I heard the door to the bathroom open and close, I made my way back down the hall with a towel in hand to take a quick shower. I closed and locked the door behind me before jumping in the shower. As I let the warm water flow over me, I thought back to the girl I just had the up close and personal encounter with and wondered who she was and why she didn't feel the need to close and lock the door. I shrugged it off and got out, drying myself off and throwing on my sleep pants before heading back to my room to go to sleep.

The next morning, I made my way downstairs to the dining area of the bed and breakfast to get something to eat before I checked out and headed back to Seattle when I saw the girl again. She caught my eye and immediately blushed.

"Miss, I just wanted to apologize for last night." I said.

"It was my fault." She mumbled shyly.

"Well you know my name, can I at least know yours?" I asked with a smile, throwing in a little of my Cullen charm and even flashing my dimples a bit.

"Bella." She mumbled, looking down as she did.

"You don't have to act so shy, Bella. I've already seen most of you. And I wasn't lying when I said you had a nice rack, by the way." I said cockily.

"You…You…ASSHOLE!" Bella spat, looking up at me with fire in your eyes. "I had no idea that you were even IN the hotel or I would've locked the door behind me. No one ever stays in that room."

"Well excuse the hell out of me for wanting to spend the night in a quiet b and b, I won't do it again!" I spat back.

"Just leave me alone you jack ass." She spat before walking off.

"GLADLY!" I yelled back before finishing my breakfast and heading to my room to get my things.

I made my way back downstairs to the reception desk to check out and she was there again.

"You again?" she groaned. "I figured you'd be gone by now!"

"Well I doubt it if your boss would like it if I just up and left without giving back my damn key, sorry!" I said throwing the key on the counter and starting out the door

"Don't come back, you cocky prick!" she yelled at me as I walked away.

"Don't plan on it you prudish bitch!" I yelled back before slamming the front door to the bed and breakfast and hauling ass out of there.

On the drive home I thought back over my encounter with the mysterious Bella and had all intention of calling Mr. Swan to let him know what I thought of his staff but I just couldn't do it. I had brought whole thing on myself for acting like the conceited dick that I was. That didn't mean that I liked Bella or anything but I knew if I ever saw her again I would at least apologize for being a dick and act civilly toward her. So much for first impressions.


	5. Chapter 4

**Coming Around Again**

**A/N: I know that last one was a bit rough but not all first impressions are good first impressions. I wanted to go ahead and go with one of your ideas and get this out there while it's still fresh on my mind. I hope you enjoy.**

**WARNING: There is mention of poisoning someone in this chapter. Revenge is never a good thing, even if it may make you feel good at that point in time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do like playing with the characters for my own enjoyment and the entertainment of others.**

**Chapter 4- Assholes and Sweet Revenge**

**Bella's POV**

My morning started off pretty crappy after the cocky asshole named Emmett stormed out. He had some nerve being a dick to me after he stood in the bathroom gawking at me the night before in only a towel after I clearly told him to get out! I wasn't in the mood for bull shit and I made sure to let anyone and everyone I came in contact with that I wasn't in the mood. I met up with Paul, Jacob, Embry and Quil for lunch like I normally did and they noticed my sour mood.

"Hey Bells, what's eating you?" Paul asked.

"Some asshole staying at the b and b last night decided to walk in on me after I got out of the shower. I told him to get out and he made some lewd ass comment before walking away. Then this morning we got into it and I called him a cocky asshole and he called me a prudish bitch before leaving in a huff." I groaned "I was glad to see him leave."

"Wow, he sounds like an ass." Jacob said.

"Yeah, the sad thing is that if he weren't such a cocky asshole I may have gone for him. He was freaking hot." I said with a laugh.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Embry said laughing and shaking his head.

"What?" I said innocently "Just saying. Besides, he met that Leah Clearwater chick here. They spent some time up in the room and then she left."

"Damn, I thought that was just a rumor." Paul said "Sam told me that Leah was dating Kim Cornweller, has been for like 5 years or more but he said that there were rumors she would call some dude that lived in Seattle every once in a while for some 'man time' if you get what I'm saying."

"Weird!" I said with a slight shiver.

We sat around talking for a few more minutes before Jacob, Quil and Embry headed back to the garage and Paul and I headed back to the bed and breakfast. The rest of the day seemed to be going pretty good until right after dinner when I was helping wash dishes in the kitchen and Phil came in.

"Hey Sweet Thing, want to have a drink with me tonight?" he said in my ear, grabbing my asss roughly.

"No, get away from me." I said shivering slightly.

"Come on, little slut, you can either come willingly or I can force you like I always have to." He whispered.

"Go away." I spat and went back to washing dishes with Angela, one of the maids.

Phil walked off, thank the lord, and Angela and I went back to silently washing dishes.

"Bella, can I tell you something without it getting back to your father or mother?" Angela whispered after looking around to see if anyone was nearby.

"Sure, Angela, what is it?" I asked.

"Well I noticed that Phil was making some out of the way comments and inappropriate touches earlier when he was here. Does he do that often?" she asked and I looked down.

"More than anyone should, and he's done more." I whispered.

"Bella, he's been doing that to a few of the other girls here. He forced himself on me in the laundry room one day and Carmen said he did the same to her in here after dinner one night." She whispered in a frightened tone.

"Why haven't you told anyone about this before now, Angela?" I asked, concerned.

"Because he threatened to kill us." She whispered, tears streaming down her face. I knew exactly how she felt.

"It's going to be ok, Angela. I'll take care of it." I whispered.

"Bella, please don't tell anyone. Carmen and I…we need this job. Carmen's got her little boy and I need to pay for school." Angela whimpered.

"You're secrets safe with me, I'll handle it my own way." I said before walking off.

I walked down to the basement to where I knew Eleazar, the groundskeeper, kept a couple of shots of epinephrine in his med kit in case he got stung by a bee. I took but Epipens out and with a little vile I got from the kitchen, I broke both of them open, emptying the contents into the vile. I closed the cap and took both pens out to the trash, making sure to hide them well.

After I had what I needed I headed down to the bar, wanting to put an end to Phil's reign of terror that night. Got to love CSI for teaching me that epinephrine is untraceable and causes a heart attack in large doses. Two shots of epinephrine will do just that. Phil was sitting at the bar when I got there and I took a seat beside him, not that I really wanted to but I had to make him believe that I was going to behave.

"I knew you'd see sense you little slut." Phil said, already nursing a drink. "Be a good little whore and fix me another whiskey on the rocks."

I took the glass from him and filled it with ice before turning my back to him and pouring the contents of the vile as well as some whiskey, mixing them together and handing the glass back to him.

"Are you not drinking?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm trying to decide what I want." I said before taking out a glass and pouring me a vodka and cranberry with more cranberry than vodka.

"So, you going to be a good little slut tonight and pleasure me or am I going to have to force you again?" he asked, gulping down his whiskey. I tried to hide my smile as I watched him and put a look of fear and nervousness on my face.

"Can't we finish our drinks first?" I stammered.

"Just this once…WHOA!" he said shaking his head slightly as if buzzed "Did you guys get new whiskey?"

"Daddy just got some new stuff from Canada, I haven't tried it." I said, trying to hide my excitement that it was working.

"I…"he started to slur as he grabbed his arm. "Bella…I think I'm sick." He managed to get out.

"W-What's wrong?" I asked as if I didn't already know.

"I think…I think I'm having a heart attack." He slurred. "Call an ambulance."

I stood there for a second as he tried to come toward me and fell to the floor, grabbing my leg in the process. That's when I decided to throw in the theatrics a bit so that no one would be the wiser.

"HELP! PHIL'S HAVING A HEART ATTACK!" I screamed to the top of my lungs trying to pull my leg free as Phil laid gasping on the floor. Cue the fake tears.

Not even a second later my father and mother came running into the bar and took in the sight before them.

"What happened here, Bells?" Charlie slurred slightly, clearly sobering up upon seeing Phil on the floor.

"I don't know, he made me fix him a drink and then I made one because I've had a bad day. He started slurring his words and then just collapsed." I said, fake tears streaming down my face.

"Phil!" My mother bawled for her lover.

"PAUL!" my father yelled "CALL THE AMBULANCE!"

Paul ran in a few minutes later on the phone with the paramedics and within 10 minutes they were running into the bed and breakfast. They loaded Phil up on the stretcher and headed toward Forks hospital. My mother and father went to make sure their employee was ok and left me in charge as they left.

Once they were gone, Paul saw the slight smile on my face and immediately knew something was up.

"What did you do?" he whispered.

"What should've been done a long time ago!" I said.

"Why tonight?" he asked.

"Because I found out that he had not only been raping me, he had been forcing himself on poor Angela and Carmen as well." I said.

"I won't tell anyone but how?" he asked.

"Epinephrine." I whispered.

"Untraceable, nice." Paul said "I don't like to wish ill on anyone but if he makes it through this all right, that bastard better think twice about hurting another woman."

"Paul you can't tell ANYONE what I did." I whispered.

"Bella boo, what are you talking about? Did what?" he said acting as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Exactly." I said.

We went up to our rooms for the night and I stopped by Carmen and Angela's room before heading to mine.

"Bella, what's going on? We heard sirens." Carmen said.

"They took Phil away in an ambulance. He had a heart attack all of a sudden." I said and I didn't miss the small smile that briefly crossed both Carmen and Angela's faces upon hearing the news.

"Well, I hope all is well." Angela said without much commitment behind the statement.

"Eh, me too." I said with a shrug before heading to the bathroom for my nightly shower. As I turned the water on and let it cascade over my body, I washed the thoughts of what I had done from my mind and down the drain with the rest of the days dirt. Do I wish Phil dead? On most days, yes, but I can't wish ill on someone like that. I firmly believe that you get what you deserve.

**A/N: I know that was harsh and a bit short but I have a question for you…should Phil live or die? And how do you think Emmett will react upon hearing about everything in Bella's past after the "wedding" takes place (the abuse, the rape, the abortion, the poisoning, etc)? I value your opinions so let me know!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Coming Around Again**

**A/N: Thank you all for your adds and your reviews, I apologize for this taking so long to get out there but I haven't been feeling well this week. Without any further ado, Emmett's POV of July 16****th****. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I am still not Stephanie Meyer, that goes without saying but I love toying with her characters for the amusement of myself and others. :D**

**Chapter 5**

**Emmett's POV**

After my run in with Bella at the Swan Bed and Breakfast, I headed home and things went pretty much back to normal. I continued to ignore Irina's irritating phone calls and even talked to Charlotte a couple of times who told me that she and Peter were expecting. Good for them!

My father called me in the middle of July and told me that I needed to meet him at his office. God only knew what he wanted but judging by his tone of voice, it was an urgent meaning.

"Emmett, son, have a seat." Dad said once I made it up to his office.

"What's up, Dad?" I asked, taking a seat across from him.

"Well, Remember how I told you I had a big deal coming up that I wanted you involved in?" he asked and I nodded for him to continue "Well, on July 16th I am going to Forks to close the deal on the purchase of Swan Bed and Breakfast. Are you familiar with it?"

"Yes, sir. I stayed there a couple of months ago. It's quiet." I said, refraining from making any out of the way comments about the staff.

"That's one of the reasons I like the place." My father smiled.

"It was nice." I said with a polite smile. "So, you need me there for the closing?"

"Yes, I do." Dad replied, I could tell he wanted to say more but I didn't push him. That was the last thing I wanted to do. "I want you to dress nicely and be there by 12, understood?"

"I understand." I said with a smile. We sat in his office chit chatting for a little while longer before calling it a day.

Emmett was nervous the day of the meeting, but he couldn't put his finger on why. He had been to closings with his father before but this felt different to Emmett. He paced back and forth in his apartment after trying something "nice" to wear to the meeting. He settled for a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a pair of black dress pants.

The entire drive down to Forks, I couldn't help but feel that there was something more going on that day than just sealing the deal on the purchase of Swan Bed and Breakfast but I had no idea what it was. When I got to the Bed and Breakfast and found my mother, brother, sister and their significant others, I KNEW something was up because they don't normally all come to closings.

"Emmett!" My mother called out to me, throwing her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Hey Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked, still confused as to why they were all there.

"Your father told us all to be here, he said something about us checking out this little slice of heaven for the weekend since we are purchasing it today." My mother replied.

"Oh, ok. That makes sense." I said, trying to hide how confused I still was.

"Your father said to meet him in Mr. Swan's office." My mother said before kissing my cheek and pointing toward the small office behind the desk.

I walked into the office to find my father sitting next to a dark haired man with a mustache, they had obviously just gotten done signing some papers. When my father saw me he looked up and smiled.

"Ah, you're here! Have a seat, son. We have a lot to talk about." My father said and I took a seat across from him and Mr. Swan. "Emmett, this is Charlie Swan, he owns this fine establishment that as of a few minutes ago just became ours."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Swan." I said extending my hand to him.

"Please, call me Charlie. We're family now." Mr. Swan said and I raised a confused eyebrow at him.

"Pardon me?" I asked.

"Emmett, we need to talk to you. We are just waiting for the other party to arrive before we do." My father said.

"Um…ok but how am I family now?" I asked "What are you hiding from me, Dad?"

"All in good time, son." My father said just as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in, Bells." Mr. Swan said and Bella, the girl I had an altercation with the last time I was in Swan Bed and Breakfast, walked in.

"YOU!" she said with a scowl upon seeing me.

"What the…" I said at the same time, glaring at her.

"I see you two have met." My father said with a laugh.

"Unfortunately" Bella snaps "Why am I here?"

"I'm wondering the same thing." I said.

"Bells, take a seat." Mr. Swan said and Bella took a seat on the opposite side of the room from me, still glaring as she did.

"I know you are both wondering why we asked you here and why we asked you to dress up." My father began and we both nodded. "Well, part of the agreement in my purchase of Swan Bed and Breakfast is that there be a wedding today…between the two of you."

"WHAT?" Bella screamed.

"HELL NO!" I yelled at the same time.

"Before you both get all huffy about this, you should both know what will happen if you do not go through with this today." Mr. Swan said and we both settled down, still seething.

"Before we get into what you will lose by not getting married today, we are going to go over the stipulations for this marriage." My father began and I clenched my jaw as he continued. "Your marriage must last a year and you must live together. You are to remain faithful to each other at all times and if at the end of the year you do not want to remain married then, and only then, can you divorce."

"And if we don't?" I challenged.

"Well then, Emmett, you will be cut off from all of the Cullen funds and that includes your trust funds." My father said and my jaw clenched even tighter, before I could say anything Charlie spoke.

"And Bella, if you do not go through with it then you will be officially disowned by the entire family." Charlie said and Bella's jaw dropped, tears springing to her eyes.

"You can't get away with this!" I said in outrage.

"This isn't fair!" Bella cried.

"That another part to this whole thing, no one is to know about this arrangement but us and the lawyers. If the press catch wind of it, you are to cover by saying you met and married on a whim and you love each other profusely. The same goes for the family outside of this room." My father said "Are we understood?"

"Perfectly clear, father dearest." I ground out.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"It's not like I have any other choice." She grumbled.

"Then I need you both to sign these contracts stating that you agree to the terms and what will happen if you both don't comply." My dick head of a father said pulling out two contracts.

Bella and I both angrily signed the papers and they handed them off to Jenks, who had entered the room during our conversation.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road." Charlie said clapping his hands together.

Bella and I reluctantly took each other's hands and headed out of the room toward the garden area of the bed and breakfast where a preacher was sitting and waiting.

"Esme, children, will you join us out in the garden?" my father said as we passed my mother and siblings. Mom shot me a look and I forced a genuine smile before we made our way up to the preacher.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, Mr. Swan, are we ready to begin?" the preacher asked.

"Yes, sir." My father and Charlie replied.

"Emmett, Bella, let's begin." The preacher said and a look of shock came over the faces of my family and Bella's mother. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?" the preacher asked.

"I do" Charlie replied.

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer? Until death do you part or for as long as you both shall live?" he asked me and I glanced briefly at my father before nodding.

"I do." I said as sincerely as I could in this situation.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold through sickness and in health, for richer for poorer? Until death do you part or for as long as you both shall live?" he asked Bella and she sighed before nodding.

"I do." She said in mock sincerity though her eyes showed defeat.

"Do you have rings?" he asked and my father stepped forward handing us two sets of rings, one with just a wedding band and one with a diamond engagement ring and wedding band.

"Emmett, please repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." the preacher said.

"With this ring, I thee wed." I repeated sliding the rings on Bella's finger. I had to admit they were beautiful and looked great on her hand but that was beside the point.

"Bella, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." the preacher repeated for Bella.

"With this ring, I thee wed." she repeated before sliding the ring on my finger. It felt weird having it there, it was something I'd have to get used to for a year.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." The preacher said and I leaned in to kiss Bella for show but when our lips touched, there was an undeniable spark that passed between us. Do you think I would tell her that? Probably not.

After everything was said and done, I knew I had we had a lot of explaining to do. We made our way to the bar area, which they had set up like a mini reception, and we both immediately started downing drinks.

"I guess since you are my wife now, I need to apologize for our last run in." I whispered to Bella.

"Just because we are forced to be married does not mean I like you but I will pretend because I have no family left." Bella whispered back.

"So much for starting our marriage off on an easy foot." I grumbled to myself as my mother walked up to us.

"Emmett, why didn't you tell us you were engaged or that you were getting married today? I was unaware you were seeing anyone." My mother said pulling Bella and I into a hug. "I'm Esme Cullen, Emmett's mother."

"It's nice to meet you, Esme." Bella replied sweetly.

"And to answer your question, Mom, Bella and I met a few months ago and we have been keeping everything a secret until we figured out if this was what we wanted or not. SURPRISE!" I said.

"It's nice to meet you, sister in law, I'm Alice and this is my husband Jasper." Alice said pulling Bella into a hug. Jasper shook her hand but looked at me as if he knew something else was going on.

"I'm Edward, Emmett's brother, and this is my fiancée Tanya." Edward said shaking my new wife's hand. Tanya pulled me in for a hug.

"You know you will have a lot of explaining to do to Irina." She whispered in my ear.

"I'll cross that bridge when it gets here." I whispered back.

"It's nice to meet you all." Bella replied sweetly to my siblings.

We sat around chatting and drinking for a while when a tall and buff Native American approached Bella.

"Hey Bells, you look nice today." The man said "What's going on?"

"I um…I just got married." Bella stammered. "Paul, this is my husband, Emmett. Emmett, this is one of my best guy friends and body guard, Paul Lahote."

"Nice to meet you, Paul." I said shaking the man's hand. The man looked me up and down before grasping my hand.

"Likewise." Paul replied before shooting Bella a look and pulling her in for a hug and whispering something in her ear.

"I will, I promise." She replied and Paul sat and drank with us for a little while before heading back to work.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I may have vented to him and my friends Jacob, Embry and Quil, after our last run in." Bella whispered to me.

"I understand, just try to explain to them in a way that won't get us in trouble, ok?" I whispered back and she nodded.

"I hate this but I will try to keep up appearances and try to be nice this year." She whispered.

"Likewise, wifey." I whispered back placing a kiss on her cheek when I saw our fathers staring at us. "Let's go make nice like happy newlyweds, shall we?"

"Might as well." She whispered back. We made our way back toward the crowd and mingled for the rest of the evening before retiring to Bella's room in the bed and breakfast for the night.

**A/N: Didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it but here you go.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Coming Around Again**

**A/N: I'm sorry it has taken so long to update but this week has been a rough week as far as my pregnancy is concerned. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and for adding my story to your alerts and favorites. I would also like to thank you for sticking with me and this story. Now we go back to Bella's POV the morning after the wedding.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just enjoy playing with the characters.**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning with a start thinking that the dream I had the night before had to be one of the worst nightmares of my life. That was until I rolled over and saw HIM lying there beside me, Emmett McCarty Cullen. I held up my hand and as I feared there sat the 2 carat princess cut diamond ring over top of a diamond enhanced wedding band. While I was still upset as to how my marriage came about, I had to admit that the rings were beautiful. And even though my first encounter with my new husband wasn't the best in the world, at least he was easy on the eyes. Who was I kidding? He was GORGEOUS!

As I laid there thinking about everything that had changed the day before, I felt the bed shift and heard one of the sexiest groans that I had ever heard. I tried not to stare as my new "husband" opened his eyes. I never realized it before but he had the most beautiful blue eyes that I had ever seen on a man.

"Like what you see, honey?" he asked with a cocky smile that showed off those sexy dimples that I tried so hard to ignore.

"Keep dreaming, HUBBY!" I said with mock sarcasm.

"What a wedding night!" he said stretching with a slight groan. I tried not to stare as ever muscle in the upper half of his body flexed as he did so. Part of me, the part that didn't hate that we were forced to be married for a year and the part that didn't completely despise Emmett, wanted to lick and kiss every single ripple on his sculpted chest and abs.

"Yeah, if you can call it that." I grumbled.

"I've never heard of a husband and wife not consummating their marriage on their wedding night." Emmett said with a chuckle.

"Look, Emmett, just because we are being forced to stay married and faithful does NOT mean that I am going to have sex with you." I snapped.

"Bella, you can't expect me to remain a monk for the next year!" he said sitting up.

"No, not a monk but you and Palmela Anderson and her five friends are going to be your best friend in the coming months." I said with a grin and he growled at me. I know he was trying to make it sound intimidating but damn if it wasn't hot. God! I needed to stop thinking these thoughts about this man even if he WAS supposed to be my husband.

"Come on, Bella, you can't do that! I mean surely you have needs also." He said.

"I've gone without for 21 years, what's another year?" I asked and then blushed when I realized what I had just admitted to and saw the look of shock on Emmett's face.

"You're…you're a virgin?" he stammered and I blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Forget you even heard that." I muttered.

"I married a virgin." He mumbled, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"It's not a bad thing, Bella." He said taking my hand gently in his. I wanted to pull away but his large hand holding mine the way it was actually felt nice. "I'm just shocked, is all. You are a very attractive woman. I am just shocked that no one saw that."

"Emmett, there are things that you don't know about me that I'd rather not talk about. No, TECHNICALLY I am NOT a virgin but…I've never…never with anyone that meant anything to me." I mumbled.

"What do you mean not technically?" he asked, concern etched all over his beautiful face.

"I really don't think we should spend our first day married hashing out my past." I said softly, looking down, The painful memories almost bringing me to tears.

"I'll tell you about mine. Full disclosure, it's only fair. I mean you don't want to find out from the media about my playboy lifestyle do you?" he asked and I shook my head "Well I don't want one of those idiots catching wind of yours before you've had the chance to tell me."

"My life hasn't been the best, Emmett." I said, tears slowly falling from my eyes.

"Bella, honey, we may not have started on the right foot but you CAN talk to me. I AM here for you. We may have been forced to be married but don't ever feel like I am being forced to be there for you." Emmett replied, stroking my hand. He put a hand under my chin and lifted my head to look up at him. He wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled softly.

"It just hurts to talk about." I sobbed.

"Take your time, we have all year." He chuckled and I sighed, leaning into his hand. I felt comfortable with him for some reason, though I would never admit it out loud…at least not yet.

"My mother started cheating on my father when I was young with a man he hired here at the bed and breakfast. I kept their affair secret for a long time, he still to this day doesn't know everything that went on with Phil, my mother's boyfriend." I said softly "It started off small, touching here and there and then when I was 15 he started sneaking into my room and…he would…" I couldn't continue because it hurt so bad.

"Did he rape you, Bella?" Emmett asked gently and I nodded, tears streaming down my face. He pulled me close, stroking my hair. "What happened after?"

"He did it a couple more times after the first and threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone, that's one of the reasons I never told my father." I sobbed.

"What was the other?" he asked.

"That's an entire different story." I groaned.

"Ok, you don't have to tell me now. After the last time, what happened?" he asked.

"I started getting sick, I thought I had the flu but then I realized that I hadn't had my monthly visitor and I freaked out." I sobbed "I took a couple of pregnancy tests and when they came back positive I was so scared I ran to La Push and to my best friend Jacob's house. Jacob, and his father Billy, had always been there for me. Billy used to be Charlie, I mean my father's best friend until some stuff happened that Billy didn't agree with. Like I said, that's another story."

"W-What happened to the baby?" he asked and I cried even harder thinking about what I did.

"I…I didn't want to do it….but I couldn't live with the reminder of how he or she came about….I was so scared and young. I regret what I did more than anything that I have ever done." I bawled and he held me close, still stroking my back. He didn't say anything for the longest time and I just knew he was mad for what I had done.

"Please don't be mad at me. If I could take it back, I would. I cry myself to sleep every night because of what I did and what I've been through." I said breaking the silence. He was still silent for a minute before he spoke.

"I..I don't…I mean I'm not fond of abortion." He said and I sobbed even harder. One day married and my husband hears I did something he doesn't agree with in my past. "But you were young and that child was made out of hate and not love." He said slowly and I buried my face into his chest sobbing harder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I wailed.

"Bella, look at me." He said pulling my face up to look at him. "You did what you thought you had to do in your situation and while I don't agree with abortion, you are so strong and so brave to have had to make such a hard decision."

"It kills me…everyday. I sometimes wonder what he or she would have looked like, would have been like." I sniffled.

"Bella, honey, you can have other children in the future." Emmett said softly with a gentle smile.

"I don't know anymore. I haven't exactly met anyone who I would WANT to have children with yet." I said but in my mind I was thinking that children with Emmett would be beautiful. I quickly shook the thought from my head.

"Maybe you will one day…maybe after all of this is over with." He said, a bit of hurt on his face.

"I'm sorry, Emmett, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, you seem like an all right guy once you get past the cockiness. But serious, Emmett, we were forced into this marriage without knowing a single thing about each other…other than each other's names." I said.

"I know, and I know you didn't mean anything by it." He said "How about this, we have a year to get to know each other…IF…and this is a big IF…you decide that it's ME you want to have children with, and vice versa, we can try, ok?"

"Whoa there, Casanova!" I said with a giggle "Let's just focus on seeing if we can actually make it as a married couple first, then we'll SEE about kids. I have to admit though, even after such a horrible first impression…I can actually see myself liking you in the near future."

"I already like you, Bella." He said with a grin, his dimples beaming.

"Really?" I asked with a blush.

"Yeah, after our little spat that morning all I could think about was you and how the next time I saw you I would apologize and try to get to know you." He admitted and I blushed even deeper.

"Apology accepted, and I am sorry for being…what was it you called me? A prudish bitch?" I giggled and he groaned.

"I should have never called you that." He said.

"I shouldn't have called you the things that I did. But let's start on a new foot, Mr. Cullen. After all, we ARE married now." I smiled.

"I'd like that." He smiled, taking my hand in his.

"First things first, hubby, let's get cleaned up and dressed. Then we will go get something to eat and face the world as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." I said.

"Sounds like a plan, would you like to join me in the shower wifey?" he asked with a mischievous grin. I smacked his broad shoulder playfully.

"Get to know each other first, then we'll see." I said and he grinned again but agreed.

Emmett gathered his clothes and headed toward the shower as I looked through my closet to find something to wear for the day. I grabbed a t shirt and skinny jeans with a pair of tennis shoes when Emmett came back into the room rubbing a towel through his hair. He had on just a pair of jeans and no shirt, the water from his hair was trickling down his abs in a way that made me want to go lick away every drop.

"Showers free, babe." He said with a grin when he caught me staring.

"T-thanks." I said snapping out of my trance.

I grabbed my clothes and headed to the shower. After thinking about the past 24 hours while in the shower I came to the conclusion that even though I was forced to marry Emmett, I was going to try to make this marriage work for as long as we could. I headed back to the bedroom after I got dressed to find Emmett lounging on the bed.

"Have a nice shower, babe?" he asked with a grin. His dimples gleamed when he smile and I almost melted right there on the spot but I refrained.

"It was fine. Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Starving, let's head down." He said with a grin.

Just as we were about to head out my cell phone rang and I jumped. I grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. "Jacob" it read and I slapped my forehead for forgetting that it was time for my weekly lunch with him, Embry, Quil and Paul.

"Shit!" I said and Emmett turned to look at me.

"What is it, honey?" he asked.

"I normally have lunch once a week with my friends Jacob, Quil, Embry and Paul. I guess Jacob's calling to remind me." I said.

"Paul, the one I met last night?" he asked and I nodded. "Well answer it and tell him we'll be there."

"I don't know how this is going to go because the last time I mentioned you to them it wasn't exactly nice thoughts." I said.

"It's ok, maybe I can change their mind today. Paul seemed ok with me." He said.

"They should be ok with you as well, they will just be shocked that I'm married now." I replied.

"Well call Jacob back and let him know you are coming and bringing someone with you so they aren't mad." He said and I nodded before calling Jacob back.

"BELLS!" Jacob answered.

"Hey Jake!" I said.

"Are you still coming today? The guys are I were getting ready to head to our usual spot." He said.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Just wanted to warn you though, I am bringing someone with me." I said.

"I kind of figured that, Paul said you had something to tell us but wouldn't tell us what it was." Jacob laughed.

"Damn Paul!" I groaned and Jacob laughed even harder.

"You know he can't keep secrets when it comes to you but he's tight lipped about this. He said we'll be shocked." He said.

"You'll definitely be shocked!" I said with an uneasy laugh "We'll be there in 30 minutes."

"Ok, Bells, see you then!" he said and we hung up. I let out a low groan and Emmett looked at me concerned.

"Everything ok?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just not looking forward to this." I replied "But let's go, I said we'd be there in 30."

"Ok, we better get going." Emmett said, taking my hand in his as we walked down the stairs and out to his car.

We arrived at the restaurant that the guys and I usually met at for lunch and they were already sitting at a table with 2 seats left empty. All four of them smiled when they saw me and sized Emmett up a bit when they saw us walking in together hand in hand.

"Bells!" Jacob yelled, walking around the table to give me his signature bear hug followed by Embry, Quil and Paul.

"Hey guys! I want you all to meet someone." I said "Emmett, these are my best friends Jacob Black, Embry Call, Quil Atera and you've already met Paul, last night."

"It's nice to meet you all, Bella told me a bit about you all this morning on the way." Emmett said with his signature dimpled grin. The guys stood there just staring at Emmett and I but said a quiet Hello.

"Guys, this is Emmett Cullen…and as of last night, my husband." I said and you could've heard a pin drop at how quiet everyone was. Jacob broke the silence by laughing.

"That's funny, Bells. I could've sworn you just said that this was your husband." Jacob said between chuckles.

"Wait a second, is this the same Emmett you were telling us about a few months ago that stayed at the b and b with Leah?" Embry asked and I nodded.

"Yes, but that's in the past. And Yes, Jacob…he is my husband." I said. Embry and Jacob still just stared at us and Quil had yet to say anything.

"I told you what she had to tell you was a shocker." Paul said.

"No kidding!" Jacob said plopping down into a chair.

"Why weren't we invited?" Embry asked.

"Well it was a sudden thing." Was all I said because I was bound by that stupid contract not to say anymore.

"Are you happy?" Quil finally spoke.

"I am." I said, and it was half true. I mean I didn't really know Emmett but what little I did know I kind of liked already.

"Well as long as you are happy, I am happy for you." He said taking my hand across the table.

"Yeah, it's sudden and shocking but WE are happy for you, Bells." Jacob said with a smile.

"Thank you, guys, that means a lot to me…to us." I said smiling at Emmett.

The rest of the lunch date went surprisingly well and the guys and Emmett got along famously, which was the biggest shock of everything. After lunch Emmett and I headed back to the hotel and talked a bit more. We decided that we would live in Forks instead of Seattle and would go look for a house the next day. I rode with Emmett to Seattle to get some of his things and we spent the night in his apartment. I was really starting to like the Emmett Cullen that I had gotten to know that day.

**A/N: A lot covered in this chapter but I had a lot of thoughts in my head. Let me know what you think. And I had thought about the La Push guys taking the marriage a bit worse but they are close to Bella so they are a bit more understanding. Now as for when Irina, Leah and Charlotte find out? Well who knows? Yes, Charlotte's doing good with Peter but that doesn't mean a thing.**


	8. Special Author

**Coming Around Again**

**Special Author's Note:**

**Hello Everyone who's still sticking around!**

**I just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten about you guys or the story but things have been crazy the past couple of months with my pregnancy. As of right now I am at the end of things and my son wants to be stubborn about making his grand entrance into the world. Since I really don't have much to do but sit and wait I will try to get you guys another chapter within the next day or two. I hope you all understand and Thanks again for sticking around.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Samantha**


	9. Chapter 7

**Coming Around Again**

**A/N: Thank you all again for sticking with me even though it's been FOREVER since I've updated. Well here goes the next chapter and if little Jesse Andrew keeps being stubborn about making his grand entrance then I should be able to update again soon. Again, I am SO sorry it's taken so long…if any of you have kids then you probably know what I'm going through ha ha.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, that honor is solely Stephanie Meyer's but I do own the movies on DVD, the books, a set of journals with the book covers on the front and quotes from each book that my dad bought me for Christmas right before he passed and of course my naughty fantasies about certain blonde vampire doctors, blonde vampire cowboys, big brawny vampire teddy bears and hot headed werewolves! (WOW! That's a long disclaimer but I'm in a joking mood ha ha…takes my mind off how miserable I am)**

**Chapter 7**

**Emmett's POV**

My first day as a married man went surprisingly well. I wasn't sure exactly what I felt for my new wife but I knew one thing, I was definitely attracted to her and I even liked the Bella Swan Cullen that I had gotten to know. She was entirely too sweet and too pure to have to put up with what she had been through in her short lifetime.

After having lunch with the crazy Quileutes she called her "brothers" we headed to Seattle to get a few things from my apartment to take back to the bed and breakfast. We decided to spend our first week in Forks and then head back to Seattle after that for a while. Things were going good on the drive up and I was learning more and more about my wife that make me like her even more.

"So, tell me about these crazy girls that I need to watch out for." she said as we entered the city limits of Seattle.

"Well Charlotte and I don't really talk anymore seeing as she is married to Jazz's brother and they decided to work out their issues. Leah, well we may have an issue if were to hang out with her friends on the reservation because she lives there with her girlfriend, Kim. See Leah is bisexual and comes to me every once in a while to satisfy her 'urges' to be with a man, but that's over now. Finally there's Irina, she's Tanya's sister and a complete stalker! She models over in Italy most of the time and honestly, I don't know why I even hooked up or kept hooking up with her." I said "Full disclosure, as you asked."

"So basically, we will probably run into one or all of your 'friends' at some point in time. Thanks for the heads up, now I know how to prepare myself." Bella said with an uneasy laugh.

"I told you, before you I was a play boy. I didn't lie." I said.

"I know. It's just a lot to take in, is all." she said quietly "But I won't judge you for your past, you didn't judge me."

"And I never will, babe." I said honestly.

We drove up the apartment building I lived in and I let out a quiet curse when I saw Irina's car sitting out front.

"What is it, Emmett?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was hoping to avoid having to deal with one of my exes for a while but unfortunately…"I trailed off nodding toward Irina's car.

"Which one is that?" she asked.

"Irina." I replied through gritted teeth "I have been avoiding her for a while now, I was hoping she would take the hint but she obviously hasn't."

"Well then, maybe she will now. Let's go get your times, hubby." Bella said with a confidence that I never realized she had before.

I got out of the car and walked around to the other side, helping Bella out. We made our way past the door man who gave me a sympathetic look before getting on the elevator. When we got to my floor, Irina was pacing in front of the door of my apartment.

"Emmett, what took you so long? I have been trying to call you for WEEKS!" Irina whined, not noticing Bella at that point "I wanted to surprise you! I've been waiting here for two hours!" she continued before she finally noticed Bella with her arm looped through mine, a confident smile on her face. Irina looked Bella up and down with a disgusted look on her face.

"Who is this, Emmett?" Irina sneered.

"The question IS, Who are you?" Bella bit out just as venomously as Irina did.

"I'm Emmett's girlfriend, Irina. Again, I ask you…who are you?" Irina snapped and Bella grinned from ear to ear before putting her hand on my chest showing off her bridal set she got the day before at our wedding.

"Oh, YOU are Irina. Yes, my Em told me about you and how he let you go a while ago." Bella said with a little laugh "I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Bella Cullen, Emmett's WIFE!"

"Emmett's not married" Irina huffed before looking at me "You're not married."

"Actually, Irina, as of yesterday afternoon? I am." I said with a smile.

"Wh-What? When did all this happen?" Irina asked, her face resembling a guppy for a minute there.

"I met my Bella shortly after you left the last time. We were engaged shortly after and married in a small ceremony yesterday." I said kissing Bella lightly on the lips.

"But I thought you loved me, Emmy Bear." Irina whined.

"Irina, I'm sorry if you thought that but I never loved you. We had fun together but that's as far as our relationship went." I said, finally getting the nerve to tell her the truth.

"But…" Irina started but Bella held up a hand to stop her.

"Let me stop you right there, honey. Emmett said his piece and as his wife, I am going to say mine. We may have to deal with each other and you may have to be around Emmett because of his brother and your sister but let's get one thing clear. I am his wife and you are nothing more than a former fling." she said "Don't call him unless its an actual emergency involving a life or death situation, don't show up unannounced at his apartment anymore, and quit trying to beg him to stay because let's face it, it make you look psychotic and desperate. Now, if you don't mind, my husband and I need to go into our apartment to get a few things for our honeymoon."

Bella pushed past Irina, pulling me behind her, and unlocked the door to my apartment with my keys that she had taken from my hand during her little speech. As soon as we were inside the apartment, I closed the door behind us and I don't know what came over me. I pushed Bella up against the door and kissed her with all of the passion I had in me at that point in time. The way she stood up to Irina was just so damn sexy.

Surprisingly, Bella didn't push me away and I went to deepen the kiss further. I put my hand on the small of her back underneath the hem of her shirt as she wrapped her arms around me, running her fingers through my hair with a slight moan. When we both needed to catch our breath, I backed off though I really didn't want to.

"Wow." she said trying to catch her breath "Not that I didn't like that but where did that come from?"

"I'm sorry, babe. Did I cross the line?" I asked and she blushed.

"No, I mean it was unexpected since we just…well you know." she stammered, still blushing.

"I couldn't help myself, babe. I mean the way you just stood up to Irina was just so damn sexy…I couldn't help myself." I said and she blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Well, I think you are pretty sexy too Mr. Cullen." she said with a small smile. "Let's get some things and head back."

"Sounds like a plan." I said before heading to my room to pack. Bella took that time to look around my apartment for a bit and when I was done, I met her in the living room looking through my massive DVD and CD collection.

"You have so much to choose from." she sighed.

"I haven't even seen half of them, honestly." I said with a chuckle.

"Well, we'll have to change that." she said with a smile.

"Let's go, babe. I want to take my wife out to dinner before we head home." I said, kissing her cheek lightly. She blushed again. "Was that ok?"

"Emmett, we may not know each other that well but we ARE married. I may not LOVE you…yet…"she said whispering the last part "But I AM starting to like you."

"I like you too." I said taking her hand in mine as we headed out the door, locking it behind us. We headed out to a quiet little restaurant on the other side of Seattle and after eating our fill, we headed back to Forks to start out life together.

**A/N: I know it's not as long as some of the other chapters but honestly, I was having trouble thinking of more to write in the chapter. I mainly wanted to show the confrontation with Irina and how Bella handled it. I doubt that this will be the last of Irina though.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Coming Around Again**

**A/N: It has been over a month since I have updated but as you all know I was having some issues there toward the end of my pregnancy. As of September 20, I am now the proud Ma Ma of a handsome little man named Jesse Andrew Rice. He was 6 pounds and 12 ounces when he was born and growing more and more every day. I also had surgery after he was born so I have been trying to take it easy for a bit but here I am to give you a quick update and fill you guys in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or else I would be enjoying being fabulously wealthy and enjoy hanging with the cast…especially Peter Facinelli and Kellan Lutz.**

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's POV**

It's been a week since the run in with Emmett's little "toy" Irina and thankfully we haven't had any other issues yet. I'm not going to hold me breath though because Jake and the guys invited us to the reservation for a bonfire tonight in our honor before we head out for our "honeymoon" in Hawaii tomorrow. I was excited to get to hang out with the guys in La Push but I knew that Leah Clearwater, as I found out from Jake was the name of the Quileute girl that Emmett used to mess around with, liked to go to the bonfire parties with her girlfriend. I just hoped that nothing got started but right now Emmett and I are having lunch and getting to know each other a bit better. I'll admit that so far our marriage hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be and I am starting to kind of like him but I'd never tell Emmett that and inflate his head even more!

"So, Belle, have you ever been in love? Well I mean before you met me, that it?" Emmett asked cockily and I rolled my eyes.

"Wow! Conceited much?" I asked with a laugh causing Emmett to roll his eyes and chuckle. "But to answer you question, no. I mean I thought I loved Jake at one point in time but I think I mistook family love for the real thing because let's face it, Jake, Embry, Quil and Paul? They are basically the only family I have beside what I just married into."

"So, before me you have never had a boyfriend?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, actually. I mean Jake and I went on a date once, and he was my first kiss when we were like 13 but that ended awkwardly." I giggled, remembering me tripping on the top step at Billy and Jake's house in La Push and falling into Jake. Jake caught me and we laughed for a few minutes before he leaned in to try and kiss me. I accidentally head butted him after he gave me a quick peck. That was the first and last time I kissed Jake. I didn't even kiss him after our date when we were 16. It was just weird after that.

"What's so funny, Belle?" Emmett asked, snapping me out of my memory.

"Just remembering it all. It was actually pretty funny, my first kiss, but it wasn't at the time. I was so embarrassed." I said with a laugh.

"Oh, do tell oh wifey of mine." Emmett joked and I laughed even harder. I told him of my first kiss and the one date I had with Jacob. I was having trouble getting it out because we were laughing so hard.

"So, what about you Em? Have you ever been in love? And I don't mean just sex either, buster!" I said playfully.

"Actually I thought I was in love once. You know, first love and all that? Her name is Rosalie. We are still friends now, and up until a couple of months ago we would occasionally fool around." Emmett admitted.

"Well what made you realize that she wasn't the one?" I asked.

"Honestly, Rosie was my first love, first kiss, first…well, EVERYTHING. We dated all through high school but I guess I just couldn't see myself settling down with someone like her." he said and I raised an eyebrow as if asking him why "Rosie can be a bit of a bitch and she's completely stuck on herself. If you think I'm bad, baby, you should see her!"

"I'll take your word for it." I said with a small laugh.

"So, tell me about your dad. I mean, I haven't really gotten to talk to him since we've been married but he seems a bit intense." Emmett said and I flinched. "Oh, I'm sorry baby. If it's a sore subject, we can talk about something else."

"No, I mean I told you about Phil. Why not tell you about Charlie?" I said quietly, not really wanting to tell Emmett but wanting to finally get it off my chest.

"I told you, baby, if it's hard for you to talk about then you don't have to." he said again.

"I know and it is. I mean who wants to admit that not only didn't their mother's boyfriend rape and molest them on an almost daily basis but their father beat the shit out of them when the other wasn't around. I mean I was getting it every which of way, Emmett." I said quietly, trying to hold back the tears. "I mean, Charlie has shown me he does have a good side in the past but that damn bottle is something he refuses to give up and when he drinks? He has been known to put me in the hospital a time or two. As a matter of fact, if it weren't for Paul sticking up for me and making it seem like Charlie 'fell' when Paul knocked the hell out of him then I may have been dead multiple times."

"So that's why Paul always seems to stand guard like a bodyguard?" Emmett asked and I nodded.

"After he first started working here and he cause Charlie beating the hell out of me when he was drunk, well he appointed himself as my personal bodyguard." I said "Honestly, I don't mind. It makes me feel safer knowing he's there to kick the shit out of someone when I need him to."

"I know you may think I am saying this because we were forced into this whole marriage thing but I can honestly say that I will never let anything happen to you, Belle." Emmett said taking my hand across the table. "There is two things that make me see red more than anything in the world and that's men that think they can force themselves on women and men that think women are punching bags."

"Calm down, Em. I mean, I haven't been hit in a while. I think Charlie is intimidated by both you and Paul since you have both been in the picture." I said.

"He ought to be, I'll kill him if he hurts you again." he said seething.

"I believe you, Emmett, but he IS still my father. I know this sounds awful but even though Charlie hasn't always been the BEST father…I do still love him. I mean YEAH Billy Black is the man I have considered my 'Dad' since I was a kid but I guess I'm just holding out hope that one day Charlie will change his ways and start acting like a real dad to me." I said with a sigh before adding "I guess that's just wishful thinking though."

"I admire that about you, babe. You see the good in everyone, even those who hurt you." Emmett said kissing my hand that he still had in his across the table.

"All right, enough depressing talk…let's go on up to our room and finish packing for out 'honeymoon' and get ready for the bonfire." I said changing the subject.

"I'm game, babe." Emmett said before helping me stand up. With our hands still joined, we made our way upstairs. After finishing packing we took turns taking a shower and getting ready for the bonfire on First Beach in La Push. We got into Emmett's Jeep, yeah I figured he'd have something flashy too, and headed out to the reservation.

When we got to the reservation, the guys were putting the finishing touches to the pyre that would be used for the bonfire and were getting ready to light it. Jake was the first one to see us and dropped what he was doing to run over.

"Hey guys, we were just getting ready to light the fire. The Elders are already here, as are the guys and a few other people from the rez that want to give you two their congratulations." Jake said after giving me a big bear hug. "OH! And Rachel and Becca actually came to town when they heard you got married and that we were having a bonfire as kind of another reception for friends type thing."

"Oh really? Where are they?" I asked, I hadn't seen Jacob's twin older sisters since they both left the area to do their own thing 5 years ago.

"They are over talking to Sam, Emily, Leah and Kim. You should go over. I know Sam and Em wanted to give you their congrats anyway." Jake said and I paled a bit at the mention of Leah. I mean, YEAH, I figured I may bump into her at the bonfire but I had no clue that she was going to be with my…well for all intent and purposes….sisters.

"Come on, babe, it won't be that bad." Emmett whispered in my ear after seeing me cringe visibly when Leah's name was mentioned "Leah won't do or say anything out of the way with Kim here. She doesn't want Kim to know she was cheating on her. The most she'll do is shoot you some death glares, that's about it."

"Well that's reassuring!" I said sarcastically and rolling my eyes "Ugh! I want to see my sisters so let's get this little meet and greet over with so I can catch up with Rach and Becc."

I took Emmett's hand, who intertwined our fingers, and headed over to where Sam Uley, his wife Emily, Leah, Kim, and Jake's sisters were standing and talking among themselves. I saw Leah look up and her tan skin visibly paled at the sight of Emmett and I walking over.

"Rach, Becca! It's been FOREVER!" I said hugging Rachel and Rebecca.

"It has!" Rachel said hugging me back.

"So, who's this sexy man on your arm?" Rebecca said with a wink in my direction. Becca was married but she still liked to kid around.

"Rach, Becca, this is my husband Emmett Cullen. Em, these are the closest things I have to sisters Rachel and Rebecca." I said.

"It's nice to meet you ladies." Emmett said turning the charm on and flashing those sexy dimples of his. I think I actually saw Rachel swoon before she glanced over my shoulder and got a dreamy look in her eye. I looked back and saw she had her eye on Paul and smiled. I'd have to see how long she was staying and maybe hook something up.

"Sam, Emily, how are you doing?" I said to Sam and Emily once I caught up with the twins.

"We are fine, Bella. I have to admit that I was shocked when Jake and the guys told me that you were married. No one here even knew you were dating anyone." Sam said with a chuckle.

"Well Em and I wanted to wait to tell anyone about us until we figured out where we stood, you know?" I said with a smile. Emmett smiled and pulled me closer. I saw Leah shooting daggers out of the corner of my eye but ignored her. "Oh! How rude of me. Sam and Emily Uley, this is my husband Emmett Cullen. Em, these are my friends Sam and Emily Uley. Any I don't think I've caught your names." I said turning to Kim and Leah as to not be rude to them. I mainly focused on Leah.

"I'm Kim and this is my girlfriend and life partner, Leah Clearwater." Kim said with a smile, hugging closer to Leah.

"I'm Bella Cullen and this is my husband Emmett, it's nice to meet the two of you." I said "I hate to rude but I need to go ask Jake a question." I added before grabbing Emmett's hand and retreating and quickly as possible.

"What was that all about, Bells? Lee's shooting daggers at you." Jacob said when Emmett and I came over.

"I know Lee's a bitch but I swear you'd BOTH be dead if looks could kill." Embry said.

"I get it, she's not happy." I said.

"Why does she hate you so much?" Quil asked.

"Because I married Em and she lost her male booty call." I blurted out before quickly throwing my hands over my mouth and shooting Emmett an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry, Em. It slipped."

"It's ok, babe. Shit happens! Let's go get some food." Emmett said with a low chuckle before pulling me toward the food table. After the awkward meeting with Leah and Kim, we settled in to eat, hang out, the Elders told the legends of the tribe and then people showered us with wedding gifts. Emmett and I hung out for a while longer after the elders left because Jake and the guys had brought liquor and it had been a rough couple of weeks. At the end of the night we headed back to the B and B to crash before having to wake up to get on a 10 am flight to Honolulu. It could have been worse.


	11. Chapter 9

**Coming Around Again**

**A/N: Thank you all that are still here with me! Like I said, little man is a hand full but now that he's here I should be able to update more often. Anyway, here's Emmett's POV of the first day of their honeymoon. Hope you enjoy. I know it's a little slow, you know them getting together, but hopefully it should pick up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer but I do own the complete series of Peter Facinelli's show Fastlane on DVD. Gah! I miss that show, he was so hot back then (not that he isn't now lol)**

**Chapter 9**

**Emmett's POV**

Well last night was interesting to say the least. We went to the bonfire party in our honor on the reservation with Bella's friends and even though Lee was civil with Belle, she was probably wishing for death ray vision. Belle was cool with it though and I admired her for completely ignoring Lee's death glares. I think it pissed Leah off even more.

Now we are on our way to my yacht off the coast where we are going to float our way to Dad's private island down in Hawaii. It will take 3 days to cruise from the coast of Washington to Hawaii but hopefully Bella and I can get closer along the way. I haven't made it a secret of how attracted I am to my wife but I have kept it to myself that I could actually see our marriage lasting past the year mark. But hey! It's only been a week, things can change.

As we drove toward the coast, Bella and I talked a bit more about our pasts that lead us to where we were now. Bella had told me of her painful past with Charlie and Phil, I wanted nothing more than to kill both of them but from what I understand, Phil got what he deserved when he suffered a heart attack. I still wondered if Bells had anything to do with that but I never asked. Charlie? Bella says he has a good side that she's holding out hope will come back. The only way I see that happening is if he's forced into rehab since the physical approach Paul took didn't seem to help. Maybe I could pull some strings to make that happen if he starts up again, if I let him live that is.

"Emmett, tell me. Is everything I've heard on TV and read in the magazines true about you?" Bella asked. I knew it was coming eventually.

"Depends on what you're referring to." I said with a small smile.

"Well you told me about your female friends, but what about drugs? I read you've been to rehab like 3 times." Bella asked shyly.

"No, that's not true. I mean, yeah! I've partied a bit and gotten high a few time but nothing extreme enough to send me to rehab. And I've gotten a little too drunk ending with me getting locked in a holding cell because I ended a bar fight but nothing too bad." I said.

"Em, can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Please…Please don't do it anymore." she said softly. I knew she was referring to getting drunk and fighting.

"Belle, babe, if you don't feel comfortable with me drinking I won't do it." I said honestly.

"I'm not trying to change you, Emmett. It's just…"she trailed off.

"You've had it rough because of a violent alcoholic father, I get that." I said taking her hand "But I'm not like him."

"I know…and I don't mean you can't drink at all but not to the extreme where you end up fighting." she said.

"How about this, babe, I'll only drink if I am around you and if it gets to be too much you tell me and I'll stop." I said.

"You'd do that for me?" Bella asked.

"Belle, you are my wife now. I mean yeah, we were forced into this but I respect you and our vows. If this is something you want me to do, then I will do it." I said squeezing her hand.

"Thank you, Emmett. That means a lot to me." she said with a small smile. I picked up her hand and kissed it as we continued driving toward the coast.

"So, have you ever been out of Washington before?" I asked Bella as we got closer to our destination.

"No, this is my first time." she said nervously.

"Don't be nervous, babe, it'll be fun. We'll be on the boat for three days and then we'll end up at Dad's private island down in Hawaii. It's beautiful." I said before adding lowly "But not as beautiful as you are."

"What was that?" she asked. Damn, I didn't think she heard me.

"I said it was beautiful." I said trying to cover it up.

"Yeah, I know that. What about after that?" she asked.

"I said not as beautiful as you are." I said honestly. I found it hard to lie to her, she made me want to be honest at all times. No one has ever made me feel like I could be open with them like Bella has in our short time together.

"Thank you" she said quietly trying to hide her flaming red cheeks. I grinned over at her as I pulled up to the dock. I walked around to the passenger side to help Bella out and then started getting our luggage out of the back of the Jeep.

"That's yours?" Bella exclaimed as we walked closer to my yacht that I had decked at the dock.

"It's ours now, babe, but yet." I said helping her onboard and then bringing the bags on with us. I unhooked us from the dock and pulled up the ramp we used to get on. "I'll carry our bags into the cabin and you can get us settled in while I fire her up so she can warm up. It's been a while since I've taken this boat out." I said taking our bags to the huge master cabin of the yacht. Bella nodded silently taking everything in before following me down below. When she took in the size of the cabin, her eyes went wide.

"Em, this room is HUGE!" she exclaimed.

"This is the master cabin. I have a guest cabin on the other end of the boat for when I bring a friend along." I said "Go ahead and get comfy, babe, I'll be right back. I'm right up those stairs if you need me." I added pointing to the staircase on the far side of the room leading up to the captain's deck.

I went up top to start the engines while Bella stayed below unpacking and taking everything in. I knew it was a bit of a shock since she wasn't used to this type of thing. I hoped she would get used to it. I mean yes, my family has money but I really don't like to flaunt it contrary to popular belief. I may come off as a spoiled rich kid but deep down I would rather be poor because I've seen first hand what having money can do to a person. My brother Edward's fiancée, Tanya, was living proof of that. She was one of the biggest snobs you would ever meet and made no hesitation of flaunting the family money. Proof was sitting on her finger in the form of a 2 million dollar diamond ring that she convinced Edward to buy for her.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Bella come up the stairs. That was until she gasped.

"Emmett, this entire boat is bigger than my entire house!" she exclaimed.

"I doubt that." I said with a chuckle "How do you like our floating home for the next three days, babe?"

"It's wonderful, Emmett. I guess I'm just not used to being on something so expensive, is all." she said with a blush.

"I don't normally like to flaunt the family money like my brother and sister do." I said "Honestly, this is the most expensive thing I own."

"I find that hard to believe from the designer clothes you always wear and the ring I have sitting on my finger right now." she said with a slight blush.

"Actually, the ring was a family heirloom and my sister is a fashionista. She refuses to let anyone in the family wear the same thing twice and refuses to let anyone where anything that's out of style." I said with a laugh "Alice will sink her claws into you eventually, just pay her no mind and go along with it. If it gets to be too much just tell her to back off."

"Oh, ok." she said taking a seat on the bench beside me. "So, tell me more about your brother and sister. I never had any siblings and Jake, the guys. Rachel and Rebecca are the closest think I've ever had."

"What do you want to know?" I asked pulling out of the dock and into the open water, beginning our trip toward Hawaii.

"Well, what are they like? What are they into? I don't want to be left out of the loop when it comes to them and end up embarrassing myself." she giggled softly.

"Well, let's see. Edward can be a bit of a moody person at times, often depressing, and kind of stand offish at times. He's ok once you get to know him. He's talented on the piano and would be teaching music if it weren't for Tanya and her high maintenance ways. Tanya, his fiancée, is one of the biggest snobs you will ever meet. She is living proof as to why I don't like to show off that I have money. She gives the down to earth rich people a bad name. She has good qualities, like everyone does, but she doesn't often show them." I said.

"I take it that you don't like Tanya very much." Bella said with a giggle.

"Not really but my brother loves her and to each his own, I guess." I said with a chuckle.

"What about Alice and her husband, Jasper?" she asked.

"Ally's…well…to be honest with you, Ally's hyper. She's always so full of energy and never stops smiling, even when she's in a bad mood. It gets annoying at times but I wouldn't change that aspect of her personality for anything." I said with a laugh "Like I said, she's the fashionista of the family. She's always shopping and reading up on news styles to try out on the people within our family, though she only has Mom as far as girls to work with. She and Tanya fight like cats and dogs so she'll be glad if you went along with her sometimes."

"I'll keep that in mind." Bella giggled.

"Jazz, well, he's a southern boy born and bred. He came from Texas oil money but like me, he doesn't like to flaunt it. He is quiet most of the time, kind of shy, and likes to sit back and take people in before joining in a conversation. He can also sense what kind of mood you are in and sometimes I think he can manipulate them as well because it's not hard for him to put anyone in a better mood." I said. "Honestly, he has been my best friend since he moved to Washington. I was shocked when he and Ally got together because they are so different but it works for them. It's like he mellows her out a bit and she gets him to open up."

"That's a good thing." Bella said.

We talked more about our lives until the sun began to set low in the sky.

"It's beautiful out here." Bella whispered before yawning.

"That it is." I said staring at her and not paying a bit of attention to the sky. "Come on, let's go down below. You look exhausted."

"I guess it's just been a long day." she said sleepily. After setting the cruise control on the yacht, I took Bella in my arms bridal style and carried her downstairs to the cabin. I grabbed a pair of sweat pants and quickly changed in the bathroom before coming back to find Bella in a t shirt and shorts laying in the bed. Even in just a plain t shirt and shorts she looked sexy to me. Just looking at her stirred things inside of me that I was trying to deny. She was breathtaking.

I crawled into bed beside my beautiful wife and we both drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I may post one more chapter either today or tomorrow…depends on how tired I am. I hope you enjoyed Day one of the honeymoon from Emmett's POV. We will see day two from Bella's POV next chapter. Remember, they will be at sea for 3 days before they get to the island. Let's see what happens.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Coming Around Again**

**A/N: I'm bored, my oldest daughter is watching Jesse for a while because she wanted to snuggle with him, and there's nothing on TV. So here goes Bella's POV of day 2 at sea with Emmett. Will sparks fly a little stronger? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it!**

**Chapter 10**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the first morning of our cruise to Hawaii laying beside Emmett. During the night he lost his sweatpants and when I woke up he was just in his boxers. I blushed when I snuck a peek and saw his arousal tenting his boxers. I must say, he was very well endowed. I had to shake the thoughts from my head knowing that he didn't think of me like that and I would never admit to being sexually attracted to Emmett as long as I could help it.

I walked into the kitchen portion of the yacht and began making us both breakfast. I wasn't sure what Emmett liked to eat for breakfast, even though I found out everything else about him since we've been married, so I just made a bunch of different things and spread them out on the table like a buffet. I was fixing me a plate of food when Emmett walked in wearing nothing but his sweatpants, stretching his arms over his head with a yawn. I tried as hard as I could but I couldn't help but stare as his muscles flexed as he stretched. My husband, though cocky at times, was a sexy man. I was snapped out of my staring by Emmett's sexy and smooth voice.

"Did you make all of this, babe?" he asked with a knowing smile. Yep, he caught me!

"Um, yeah. I wasn't sure what you would want so I made a little of everything." I said with a slight blush at getting caught.

"Oh, it all looks and smells so good. Normally I just eat cereal or something quick but I might just get used to my wifey cooking me breakfast." he said with a chuckle as he grabbed a plate and started putting some of everything on it.

"I love to cook so I don't mind." I said with a sheepish smile.

"I can grill a thing or two, but don't tell anyone you know that." he said with a chuckle. He began to eat like it was going out of style and I had to laugh. "What?" he asked after he finished chewing.

"Nothing, you just remind me of Jake and my rez rat friends. I can cook more food, you know? It's not going anywhere!" I said still giggling and he stuck his tongue out at me and kept eating.

After we were done Emmett headed up top to check on everything with our course. I decided I was going to try and get a tan. I looked through my clothes and found the black bikini that Rachel gave me to take on our honeymoon and put it on. I hoped my whiteness didn't blind Emmett. I wrapped myself in a sarong and headed up stop on the sun deck sitting in front of the wheel room, where Emmett was. I laid a towel down and undid my sarong. I heard a choking noise come from the wheel room when I went to lay down and Emmett made his way onto the sun deck.

"Need help putting on sun block?" he asked sitting beside where I was laying.

"Sure!" I said hesitantly. He squirted some sunscreen in his hands and started rubbing it on my back. It felt so good it was all I could do not to moan at the contact. I bit my lip to keep it inside.

"You look so damn sexy in that bikini, Bells." he whispered in my ear sending a chill down my spine. I had to stop myself from visibly shivering. Oh if only he knew what he did to me.

He continued rubbing the lotion on by shoulders and back before undoing my bikini top to put lotion underneath. "You don't want tan lines do you, babe?" he said when I looked back at him in question. I shook my head and laid back down on my stomach.

Emmett inched his way to my lower back and it was getting harder and harder not to give in to the urge to moan. I bit my lip a bit harder and closed my eyes. I'm sure Emmett could feel my heart pounding as he massaged the lotion into my skin. He ran his hands slowly over my ass and I couldn't control the shiver that came over my body.

"Are you ok, baby?" Emmett asked and I looked back at him, nodding with a dazed look on my face. He smiled a dimpled grin. Oh yeah, he knew what he was doing. That smile alone made my bikini bottoms become that much wetter. He went back to making his way down each thigh. Massaging the lotion into my upper thighs was the straw that broke the camel's back so to speak. I flipped over quickly, forgetting that Emmett had untied my top, and kissed him passionately. I couldn't take the way he was making me feel anymore.

Emmett groan as he deepened the kissing, running his fingers through my hair and tugging slightly. He kissed behind my ear and neck and I shivered even more. No one had made me feel the way he did before in my life and it scared me. Now that Emmett was getting into it, I couldn't find the will to stop. He continued to kiss down my neck to my exposed breasts, taking each one in my mouth. I moaned as his skilled mouth caressed each of my breasts. In the back of my mind, I knew that this felt strange because we had only been married for a little over a week and before that we had only met in passing a few months prior, that ended badly. However, the way Emmett made me feel was making me forget all about that nagging feeling in the back of my mind.

Emmett started making his way lower, kissing and licking as he went until he got to my bikini bottoms. He ran his hands at the hem of the bottoms and that's when nerves got the best of me because only one man had been down there and it wasn't wanted.

"Emmett…are you…are you sure you want to do this?" I stammered and he picked his head up, resting his chin on my belly and his blue eyes staring into my soul.

"Belle, I wouldn't be out here doing this if I didn't want to." he said kissing my belly button.

"I'm serious, Em…do you…do you think we're rushing this? I mean up until a week ago we barely knew each other and had one bad first impression." I said rambling "Are you…do you really want me like this?"

"Belle…"he said taking my hand and guiding it to his pants, and to his very prominent erection. I gasped before he said "Do you see what you do to me?"

"Yes." I moaned out as he licked my belly button.

"Belle, babe. Trust me when I say that if I wasn't attracted to you sexually then my little friend wouldn't be so excited to see you." Emmett said with a dimpled grin that made me that much wetter.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered "I just…It's just…"

"Belle, we don't have to do this if you don't feel comfortable." Emmett said looking into my eyes once more. I bit my lip and nodded at him. "I would, however, like to make my wife feel good. We don't have to go all the way but I still want you to feel good." he said.

"O…Ok." I stammered at the lustful look in his eyes.

"You tell me if you are uncomfortable with anything I am doing, ok babe?" he said and I nodded, biting my lip so hard I thought it would bleed.

Emmett began kissing my stomach again, making his way back up to my breasts and taking each one in his mouth once more. My nipples puckered at the contact. He ran his hand up and down my center through the thin material of my bottoms and I bit my lip to stifle a moan. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me, his normally bright blue eyes as dark as the ocean by that point.

"Don't…I like hearing how I make you feel." he said kissing me passionately. No one had ever cared so much.

He went back to taking care of my breasts and caressing my center once more through the flimsy bikini bottoms, which by that point were soaked from my dripping center. I felt him push the material aside and run his skilled fingers up and down my center, pinching my clit in the process. I called out when he did. He kissed me once again and began licking and kissing my neck as I felt him push one finger and then another inside me.

I moaned loudly as he began pumping his fingers in and out of me. I never knew something so simple could feel so good. My stomach began to tighten as if a coil was squeezing me from the inside. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, Emmett stopped and looked me in the eyes once more. He kissed me again before his head dropped between my thighs. With the material of my bikini bottoms pushed out of the way I felt him lick my throbbing center from top to bottom, sucking and nibbling on my clit in the process as his fingers continued to pump in and out of me. I felt the coil in my stomach snap and I called out Emmett's name as waves upon waves of pleasure came crashing down upon me. Emmett licked me clean before coming back up to kiss me passionately once more.

When he was done he helped me fix my top and stood up, adjusting his shorts. Seeing how uncomfortable he was, I felt bad that I hadn't returned the favor. I stopped him before he started walking back to the wheel room.

"Em, let me return the favor." I whispered to him, placing my hand on his leg.

"Belle, today was about making you feel good." Emmett said placing his hand on top of mine.

"You shouldn't have to walk around with blue balls because of that, let me help you." I said kissing him again.

"I'm ok, Belle, I promise. Just seeing you writhing in pleasure from my touch was enough to keep me set for a while." he said with a dimpled smile and a wink. He gave me a quick peck on the lips before heading back to the wheel room.

I laid on the sun deck for a while longer and then got bored so I decided to head inside to take a shower and start on dinner. I figured that after what Emmett did he deserved a damn good dinner. I relaxed for a while in the shower before throwing on a tank top and a pair of shorts and heading to the kitchen. I decided to fix my famous spaghetti, salad and homemade garlic bread. I just hoped Emmett liked Italian.

I was just finishing up cooking when Emmett walked in after having obviously taken a shower. His hair was still wet and oh so sexy when he walked in. He smiled a dimpled smile at me when he walked in.

"Something smells amazing, babe." he said kissing me on the cheek as he came near me.

"I cooked spaghetti and garlic bread." I said "I hope that's ok."

"It's my favorite, how'd you guess?" he said.

"Lucky guess?" I said with a smile. "Payment for what you did earlier."

"Babe, thanks but I told you that you didn't have to pay me back." he said kissing my cheek again before leaning back against the counter. "Can I help with anything?"

"No, I'm pretty much done. You can take that bread out if you want to." I said nodding toward the oven. Emmett took the bread out and I fixed us both a plate before we headed to the table to eat. After a nice dinner and a lot more talking we both decided to call it a night. This time, however, when we laid down for bed Emmett held me close and this time I couldn't find it in me to push him away.


	13. Chapter 11

**Coming Around Again**

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I wasn't going to do a small lemon in the last chapter but I had to play on the fact that Bella was in a skimpy bikini and Emmett. Maybe they will go all the way before the end of the honeymoon…who knows?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do currently own an unhealthy obsession with Adam Levine from Maroon 5.**

**Warning: (since I didn't do it last time) This Chapter contains a full lemon. It also contains unprotected sex so a word to the wise, always use a condom every time you have sex or you could end up in a less than stellar situation. (Not that it's going to happen this time but still)**

**Chapter 11**

**Emmett's POV**

Our second night on the boat felt like a dream. I held Bella close after she let me make her feel good earlier in the day. That night she fixed an AMAZING dinner, my girl can cook. I felt myself quickly falling for her with every passing second. I wouldn't dare tell her thought because I didn't know if she felt the same. Of all the women I have been with, I have never been more scared of rejection than I have been since Bella came into the picture. Then again, I haven't really felt this way before either. I mean, I thought I loved Rose but that was a hoax. Where's my best friend when I need him? I'd have to call Jazz when we got to the island for advice.

When I woke up Bella wasn't in the bed so I did my morning routine of taking a shower and getting dressed. When I walked out into the main area of the yacht, Bella was cooking breakfast again. Like I did last night, I took her in my arms from behind and took in the scent of her hair. She smelled like strawberries, oh so edible. I had to mentally tell little Emmett to go back to sleep just from her scent alone.

"Good Morning, babe." I said kissing her hair.

"Good Morning, Emmett." she said with a smile and that sexy little blush of hers.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked and she nodded.

"The best I've slept in a while." she said with a sigh "I can't believe I'm admitting this but having you hold me was the best feeling in the world."

"Don't be embarrassed, babe, I felt the same way." I said with a smile when I noticed her slight blush at her own confession.

"Really?" she asked and I nodded with a grin.

"So, babe, what's on the agenda today?" I asked "At the rate we are going, we'll be at the island by night fall."

"I may lay out again, the sun felt so nice yesterday." she admitted.

"Would you like to go swimming with me, babe? There's actually a pool on the other end of the yacht with an attacked hot tub." I said before adding with a laugh "Something my father felt the boat needed."

"There's a pool?" she asked in a shocked tone and when I nodded she said "Sure, I'd love to."

After we finished eating I changed into my swimming trunks and a white tank top before heading up to the wheel room to check that we were still on course. After making sure everything was all right, I headed back downstairs to see if Bella was ready. She was in a skimpy white bikini, obviously one of the ones that Rebecca and Rachel gave her, and tying a white sarong around herself.

"You don't have to wear that, you know?" I said making her jump as she was unaware I had entered the bedroom.

"You scared me, Emmett." she said with a slight blush.

"I'm sorry, babe. Why do you cover yourself up? You have a beautiful body." I said.

"You don't mean that, you have to say that as my husband." she said with a frown and a blush. I frowned at her comment.

"Belle, you are too hard on yourself. I understand that no one has made you feel beautiful but to me you are." I said walking up to her "And I'm not just saying that as your husband, I am saying that as a man."

"You…You think I'm beautiful?" she asked, looking up shyly at me.

"I think you are one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen." I said honestly, flashing her a smile. I saw her visibly shiver which only made me smile wider. "Let's go swimming, babe."

"O..Ok." she stammered as I took her hand and lead her upstairs and across to the other end of the boat where the pool was.

When we got to the pool, Bella laid back on a lounge chair smoothing lotion on her body. I helped her with her back before taking a seat in a lounge chair beside her as she laid down to tan.

"It's a little warm out here. I think I'll go for a swim" I said after a while. I walked to the edge of the pool and stripped off my tank top and threw it back on the chair. I grinned at Bella when I saw her checking me out. "You coming, Belle?"

"Um…yes." she said shaking off the lust filled glances she was giving me. She bit her bottom lip, a sexy habit she had, and stood up, walking to the pool. I took in her hot little body as she walked down the steps and into the water. She was gorgeous.

I swam over to where Bella was slowly getting into the water and splashed her playfully. She squealed at how cold the water is but then laughs and splashes me back. We continued our little water fight for a few minutes before I finally got a look at her soaking wet. If she wasn't beautiful before, she was then. I swam up to her and pulled her into my arms, staring into her beautiful chocolate colored eyes.

"You're beautiful." I whispered to her, not taking my eyes off of hers.

"You're not so bad yourself." she said shyly, I could heard the blush in her voice. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I leaned in and captured her lips with mine and she let out a slight moan before deepening the kiss.

I pulled her close as we continued to kiss in the water. I ran my fingers through her hair and I heard her moans getting louder and louder. At that point I was painfully hard, despite the coolness of the water, and it was taking everything in me not to take her right there in the pool.

"Emmett." Bella moaned.

"Yes, babe?" I asked, breaking out kiss to nibble on the shell of her ear.

"I want you." she said kissing me passionately.

"Are you sure, babe? We can wait." I whispered in her ear.

"I'm sure, Emmett. I want to feel you in me." she whimpered.

"Not here, babe." I said as she wrapped her toned legs around my waste making my that much harder if it were possible. She looked up at me with rejection in her eyes.

"You don't want me?" she whimpered and I smiled at her.

"I do, babe. You have no IDEA how much I do. Ever since the first time I saw you all those months ago, I've wanted you." I said kissing her "I haven't stopped wanting you or thinking about you since I accidentally walked in on you getting out of the shower."

"Then why not here?" she asked "Because I didn't want to admit it until now but I've wanted you just as long."

"Because, babe, I don't want our first time together to be in the pool." I said with a grin and then realization hit her and she blushed.

"Then let's take this inside." she said with a smile, tightening her legs around my waist as I swam up to the steps leading out of the pool. I held her close, kissing her passionately as we made our way back to the master cabin.

When we entered the room I untied her top and let it fall to the floor before sliding off her bottoms and letting them fall to the floor. I kissed her again before laying her on the bed and crawling on top of her. She moaned louder and louder as I took each of her beautiful breasts into my mouth.

"Emmett" she moaned using her feet to push my trunks down "Please take them off. I need to feel you."

I kicked my trunks the rest of the way off and ground into her center as I continued kissing and licking each of her breasts. She moaned and writhed beneath me, and I wanted nothing more than to take her right then but I wanted to take our time. I rubbed myself up and down her dripping center and she moaned, wrapping her legs tightly around me. She pulled me closer so that the head of my erection slipped inside her warm center.

"Oh GOD!" she called out, leaning up to kiss me. Once I was in just that little bit I lost all control because she was just so warm and so tight. I kissed her passionately and pushed myself the rest of the way in until I was fully seated inside her. She called out again when I stilled to let her adjust to my size.

After a second she thrust her hips against mine urging me to move within her. I set a slow and steady pace at first, thrusting in and out of her warmth. She leaned up and kissed me passionately before moaning in my ear "Faster, Emmett, harder!" That's when I lost it and began pumping in and out her faster and harder as she had asked me to do.

"Oh God, Emmett. Keep going!" She moaned loudly "I'm so close!"

"Me too, babe, me too." I groaned. I continued my quick pace until she screamed out my name and tightened around me. I pumped into a couple more times and called out her name as I spilled my seed deep inside her.

When we were done I pulled out and collapsed beside her, both of us panting. I pulled her close, brushing her sweaty hair from her face. She smiled at me and kissed me passionately.

"I'm glad I got to spend my first official time with you." she whispered, kissing me again.

"I'm glad you allowed me to be your first." I said pulling her close.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked with a giggle "You ARE my husband now, even though it was sudden and kind of forced I find myself falling for you more and more every day."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." I said with a sigh of relief "Because I feel the same way."

"I don't want to call it love just yet but it's pretty damn close." she said with a giggle and kissed me again.

"I agree." I said.

We laid their catching our breaths for a while before Bella rolled over on top of me and began kissing me passionately. I was shocked at her actions as she made her way to my ear and then my neck. She kissed along my chest as she made her way lower. I groaned at the contact she made with every kiss.

"Babe, what are you…Oh God!" I groaned.

"My turn to make you feel good." Bella said looking up at me through hooded lashes. She was so beautiful.

She continued her descent before I felt her lick the tip of my manhood. I squirmed at the contact. She looked up at me and smiled again before taking me in her warm mouth, sucking and licking her way down my shaft. I groaned as she began to bob her head up and down my now rock hard member. She picked up her speed, adding her hand and stroking where her mouth wasn't. I felt myself getting close to release but I had to be inside her again.

I pulled Bella's head up and kissed her passionately before flipping us over and pushing myself into her. She screamed out my name as I pounded into her hard and fast. I leaned down to kiss her again and she bit my bottom lip, almost making me lose it right then.

"Oh GOD Emmett! Come with me, baby." she moaned, meeting me thrust for thrust. I couldn't hold it anymore.

"I can't…I…"I stammered before screaming out her name and filling her with my seed as she clenched around me with her release.

I collapsed beside her and pulled her close, completely spent from our two rounds in the cabin. I rolled over and set the alarm on my phone to let me know when we needed to dock, and fell asleep with my beautiful and amazing wife in my arms. After today, I was actually starting to like the sound of that word in reference to Bella.

**A/N: I know they may be moving a bit fast but like Emmett said, he's wanted her since months earlier when he walked in on her getting out of the shower and vice versa with Bella.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Coming Around Again**

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and constructive criticism. As one reviewer pointed out, I have been having Emmett use the term "babe" WAY too much. Reading back over it, I agree with them that it is quite annoying. XD With that being said I'm going to tone it down and come up with some new pet names. If you see me going crazy with that again, feel free to let me know as I don't have a beta and don't realize I'm doing it most of the time. **

**With that being said, here's Bella's POV of the first week on the island in Hawaii. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I am still not Stephanie Meyer so the characters are not mine. I just like playing with them for my own amusement and the entertainment of others.**

**Chapter 12**

**Bella's POV**

After making love multiple times to Emmett on the boat we fell asleep on each other's arms. I know that most people would think I was crazy for giving it up so quickly but Emmett was just so talented and so sexy I couldn't hold out any longer. It would make for an interesting honeymoon. When I woke up I walked up top to see Emmett was pulling into a dock on a deserted island. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, Belle!" Emmett said turning so that I was looking him in the face, well chest would be more accurate. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"The best sleep of my life." I said honestly with a slight blush. "Are we at the island?"

"We are. I just need to get the boat hooked to the dock and we can head on to the cabin." he said with a grin.

"I'll go get our things together" I said standing on my top toes to give him a kiss. I headed inside and began to pack up our things. When I was done Emmett came down the stairs and grabbed the bags from me and helped me off of the boat. When we got close to the cabin, which was beautiful by the way, he stopped suddenly and turned to me with a nervous smile on his face.

"Wait here, please?" he asked with our bags still in his hands.

"Um…yeah sure." I said wondering why he wanted me to wait outside. He took the bags in and came back out quickly. He scooped me up into his arms bridal style and carried me into the house before setting me back on my feed. "What was that all about?" I asked with a giggle.

"Well this is technically our honeymoon suite, so to speak, so I figured I would do the traditional thing of carrying you over the threshold." Emmett replied with that panty dropping grin of his.

"Well that was mighty nice of you." I said with a giggle.

"Would you like the grand tour, Belle?" he asked and I nodded. He laced his fingers in mine and showed me around the cabin with the last stop being the master bedroom. "This is the best room in the house." he said with a suggestive smirk.

"Oh it IS, is it?" I said playfully.

"Oh yeah, that mattress is comfortable as hell." he said with a laugh before picking me up and tossing me, squealing I might add, onto the bed. I melted into the mattress. He was right, it was comfortable.

"This is nice." I said smiling up at him.

He took that moment to smile back at me. He crawled onto the bed with me and hovered over me. He leaned down and captured my lips in his in a steamy kiss. I went to deepen it and he stopped me by putting his finger over my lips.

"Why'd you stop?" I whined.

"Because, even as bad as I would like to take you right here and now…we need to eat." Emmett said with a chuckle. It was right after he said those words that my stomach chose to make itself known.

"Maybe you're right" I said with a giggle.

Emmett gets up and helps me up from the very comfortable bed. We make our way to the HUGE kitchen and I look through the cabinets and refrigerator to see what there was to eat. I come across a couple of frozen pizzas and decide to cook those since I was still a bit tired from our earlier activities on the boat. While they were cooking I decided to explore the cabin a bit. I was looking through the massive library when I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist from behind.

"Hey, Em." I said with a sigh and I leaned my head back to lay it on his muscular chest.

"Hello, honey! See anything you like?" Emmett asked.

"Kind of but I really don't feel like reading right now." I said with a soft giggle and Emmett pulls me closer.

"What do you feel like doing?" he asked, leaning in so that he was right by my ear.

"Well um…I could think of a few things I'd like to do." I said suggestively "It IS our honeymoon after all." I added with a giggle.

"It is? I hadn't noticed." Emmett replied with a playful chuckle. I elbowed him playfully with a giggle.

"I need to go get the pizza out of the oven." I said with a sigh before turning in his arms to give him a quick peck on the lips.

I walked back into the kitchen and took out the pizza, cutting it and putting it on plates for us to eat. I sat down at the bar and was munching on my pizza when Emmett came back in.

"Smells good." he said before getting his plate and sitting across from me.

We ate in comfortable silence before we both decided to head to the bedroom to get ready for bed. I wasn't tired anymore once we got there and all I wanted to do was to ravish and by ravished by Emmett so I looked through my bag to see if I had anything suitable to seduce him with. I blushed slightly when I found a black see-through baby doll nightie that split up the middle to expose my belly button. It was one of the things that Rachel had obviously snuck into my bag when I wasn't looking.

After slipping into the nightie and matching black thong, I headed back to the bedroom to see that Emmett was laying back on the bed in nothing but his boxers. He had his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. It was all I could do not to drool as I took in his god-like features from across the room. I let out a loud, and obviously fake, yawn and Emmett opened his eyes and looked at me. When he saw what I had on his mouth opened in shock as he looked me up and down. After giving me a thorough appraisal a seductive grin replaced his look of shock as he stood from the bed and walked toward me.

"You look sexy as hell, Belle." he said in my ear once he reached me. The way his breath danced across my earlobe made me shiver.

I bit my lip nervously as he ran his hands up and down my sides through the silk fabric. I let out a moan when he took my earlobe in between his teeth and nibbled softly.

"Do you have any IDEA what seeing you in that does to me?" He groaned in my ear and I moaned even louder as his hand slipped under the fabric of the nightie and across my stomach.

"Mmm…no, why don't you show me?" I groaned, surprising myself with how I was talking.

Emmett looked me in the eyes before crashing his lips into mine, gently licking my bottom lip as if asking for permission. We stood there kissing for a few minutes, our tongues battling for dominance over one another, before I felt him pull me back toward the bed. He picked me up and laid me gently on the satin sheets before climbing on top of me and kissing his way down my neck and collarbone. Every kiss and nip he made only made me moan louder and louder.

"I want you." I whispered in his ear seductively.

"Tell me, Belle. Tell me what you want" he groaned, grinding his very prominent erection into my scantly clad center.

"I…I want you inside me." I moaned.

He kissed me again passionately before gently pushing the thong down over my hips and thighs, pulling them all the way off and kicking his boxers off in the process. He continued kissing me as he pushed inside me all the way. I moaned against his lips at the feeling of our bodies being joined as one.

"Tell me what you want, Belle." he groaned as he began thrusting in and out of me so slowly I was aching for more.

"F-Faster, Em." I stammered through a moan and he began to pick up speed.

I felt the coil in my stomach starting to tighten with every thrust he made into me. I wanted to feel him deeper.

"Deeper, Em. God…so good" I moaned almost incoherently. He picked my legs up and put them on each of his shoulders and continued his quick pace. This new position made him hit things inside of me that made the coil in my stomach snap and I screamed out his name as I came undone. He continued thrusting into me deep and fast as I felt a second release coming on.

"Oh GOD!" I moaned "So good…so close…"

"Me too…" he groaned with every thrust. He began pounding into me harder and I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed out his name again and tightened around him, finding my second release. He roared out my name as I felt him spill his seed deep inside of me before collapsing on top of me, panting.

When we both caught out breath he looked down at me and smiled before kissing me lightly on the lips.

"You are amazing, Bella Cullen." he said breathlessly.

"Not as amazing as you are, Emmett Cullen" I said with a grin. I kissed him again and I felt him twitch inside me. "It looks like someone wants to play again." I added with a giggle.

"Mmmm…Does my wife want to play again?" He groaned, thrusting his hips slightly to push our still joined bodies closer together. When I felt him pulse inside me I moaned and bit my lip, nodding that I wanted to go another round. And go another round we did…and another, and another until the sun came up. What a way to spend our first night on the island.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Just a note, they will be staying on the island for a week. I'm sorry this took so long to get out there but my computer died and the charger shorted out. I just got a new charger today so everything's cool now. Let me know what you think. Next chapter, they explore the island outside of the cabin on the second day of their stay on the island off of O'ahu. I plan to have them journey to the big island of O'ahu sometime during their stay but they are sticking to the small island his father owns for now. ****J Let me know what you think. I'm working on another chapter now and I should have it up in the next day or so. Thanks for being patient.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Coming Around Again**

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and adding this story to both your favorites and alerts. Here we go ago. The rest of their week on the island from Emmett's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, nor it's characters, that honor belongs to the very talented Stephanie Meyer. I just like playing with her characters for the entertainment of myself and others.**

**Warning: Like the past couple of chapters, this chapter contains scenes of sex. Always remember, if you are going to do the deed…always wrap it up.**

**Chapter 13**

**Emmett's POV**

We spent the first day of our honeymoon on the island inside, mostly in bed since after our first time together Bella and I couldn't keep our hands off of each other. I was falling deeper and deeper in love with my wife with every passing day. I never thought that I would considering we were both forced into our marriage. Bella was easy to love. She was beautiful, sweet, caring, funny, smart, and just an all around amazing person to be around. I was both very happy and very lucky to have her as my wife. One day soon I planned to tell her how I felt, but for now I was just enjoying our time together.

After waking up with Bella in my arms on the second day on the island, we sat down to eat together. I decided to tell her what I had planned for us that day. She was standing at the sink washing the dishes that we used for breakfast when I came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Let's go explore the island, Bells. I want to show you a place that I have never shown anyone before." I said kissing her neck as she was finishing up.

"Mmm. That sounds like fun." she moaned slightly and I had to mentally force Little Emmett to stay asleep, if you get my drift, at the sound of her moan.

"Ok then. Leave the rest of the dished until we get back, baby." I said taking her hand in mine. "There's a lot of island and not very much daylight."

"Em, we've got all day." Bella giggled as I pulled her along to the bedroom.

"I know, I guess I'm just excited to show you my special place." I said with a grin once we got to the bedroom. I quickly changed out of my boxer that I was wearing and into a pair of swimming trunks and a tank top. I looked over to see that Bella was changing into a white bikini that tied in the front of her top and the sides of her bottom. She looked sexy as hell to me wearing that. Of course she could be wearing a brown paper bag and I'd still think she was sexy as hell. She threw on a light blue and white cover up with a pair of sunglasses.

"I'm ready when you are, hon." she said with a smile.

I took her hand in mine and lead her down the stairs. We walked for a bit through the forest of palm trees toward where a river ran through the island. We kept walking until we got to my favorite spot on the island.

"Oh, Em, it's beautiful" Bella exclaimed as we reached a large waterfall. "I had no idea this was here."

"Not many people do. I don't even think Dad knows that this is here." I said with a chuckle. "You are the first person I've ever brought here."

"I'm honored, honey." she said standing on her tip toes to give me a tender peck on the lips.

"Come on, let's go to the little bridge." I said pulling her along to the bridge I build a few years back that went over the waterfall.

"Wow, it's so high up." she exclaimed.

"It's not that bad. I have jumped from here a few times, it's actually quite a rush." I said with a grin, hinting at jumping from the bridge into the water down below.

"Really? I mean I have been cliff diving before with Jake and the guys in La Push but those cliffs aren't this high." Bella said wide-eyed.

"This is only maybe 10 feet higher than the highest cliff in La Push." I said "Do you want to jump?"

"Um…no I think I'm fine." she said nervously.

"I'll jump with you." I said with my dimpled grin that seemed to always work it's magic on her.

"Um…ok, I guess if you jump with me." she said, still nervous about jumping from this height.

I scooped Bella in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck. She, in return, wrapped her legs around my waist and gave me a quick kiss before I jumped from the bridge into the water before. Bella screamed as we descended and then laughed hysterically once we hit the water.

"That was so much fun!" she said with a huge smile.

"See, I told you it would be." I smirked and she playfully splashed water at me. I splashed her back playfully before pulling her in my arms and kissing her passionately. "Come on, there's somewhere else I want to show you." I said pulling her behind me in the water toward the waterfall.

We kept swimming and swam under the waterfall to where there was a hidden cave big enough for two to lay down comfortably. "Found this when I found the waterfall." I said once I helped her inside.

"This is so cool, it's like your own secret hideout." she said excitedly.

"I used to come here from time to time when we would vacation here just to get away from the family." I said "Don't get me wrong, I love my family but there's only so much of my sister's perky behavior and my brother's emo tendencies that a guy can take." I added with a chuckle.

"I understand." Bella replied, snuggling into my.

I laid us down on the cool floor of the cave and kissed her passionately. I wanted to make the most of our firsts together on the island. As I deepened the kiss, running my hand up her leg and across her stomach under the now soaked cover up she was wearing, she moaned against my lips. I rolled over so that I was hovering over her and pulled her up so that I could pull the cover up off and continued kissing her, making my way down to her ear and neck.

I continued to kiss her downward, untying her top in the process. With every kiss and caress, Bella moaned louder and louder which made me harder with every sound she made. I sucked each of her beautiful nipples into my mouth and she arched her back moaning louder.

"So good, Em." she moaned.

I continued licking and sucking each of her breasts into my mouth as my hand made it's way to her bottoms. I quickly slid them from her waist and ran a finger back and forth though her soaking wet folds. I stuck once finger inside, causing Bella to arch her back again and even louder.

"God, yes!" she moaned "I need…I need…" she stammered.

"Tell me what you need, baby." I said looking down at her.

"I need you inside me, Em." she moaned as I curled my finger inside her, causing her to squirm beneath me.

I leaned down to kiss her passionately as I kicked my boxers off. I continued kissing her as I slid myself inside her tight and warm center painfully slow. She writhed underneath me trying to get me to go faster.

"Oh GOD!" she moaned "Faster, Em."

"You want me to go faster, baby girl?" I grinned down at her playfully.

"Y-Yes…PLEASE!" she moaned, biting her lip. I thrust into her all the way and pulled back, looking down at her teasingly.

"Who do you belong to, baby girl?" I groaned, reaching a hand down to tease her clit with my fingers. She shivered and moaned at the contact.

"Y-Yours, Emmett, I'm yours!" Bella moaned and it was the sexiest thing I had ever heard. I thrust into her all the way as she arched her back and made cute little mewling noises as I did.

I began picking up speed as her moans became louder and louder. She clamped around me as I continued to thrust and I knew she was as close as I was to her release. Her breath hitched and she screamed out my name as she came undone, spurring on my own release and milking me of everything I had to offer. I leaned over and kissed her once again and pulled out of her, rolling us so that she was laying on my chest. We laid like that in the cave for a while before her stomach made it's presence known. I chuckled and kissed Bella lightly on the lips before she rolled off of me. I stood up and helped her up as well before we jumped down from the small cave under the waterfall and swam toward the shore.

"So, what would you like to eat, baby? I'm cooking this time." I said as we made our way back to the house.

"You can cook?" Bella giggled, clearly shocked that I could cook.

"Oh you wound me, honey." I said in mock hurt, grabbing my chest to add a dramatic flair. "Yes, I can cook a few things."

"Well how about you surprise me then, Em?" she replied with a grin and I nodded, pulling her hand up to my lips and kissing it lightly.

"As you wish, my lady." I said playfully. She giggled and nudged me playfully as the cabin came into view.

We both headed to the master bedroom to change and I walked into the bathroom before Bella did. While I was changing into some dry clothes I ran the water in the tub, adding in some bubble bath that my sister left under the sink for when she just wanted to relax. There was a knock at the door and I walked over, opening it with a smile.

"I was wondering what you were doing in here." Bella said with a grin "I was getting kind of cold in these wet clothes."

"Come on in, baby girl. I ran you a nice warm bubble bath. You just sit in here and relax for a while and I'll go take care of dinner." I said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Mmm a bubble bath sounds nice. Thank you, honey." she said with a smile, standing on her tip toes to kiss me.

"Anything for you, my beautiful wife." I said with a grin before reaching in the bathroom closet and grabbing my bathrobe for her to wear. "I'll leave this over on the counter. You just take your time and relax."

"Thank you." Bella said as she slipped out of her wet clothes and sunk down into the warm water of the bath rub with a moan. "This feels nice. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Baby girl, it's me that doesn't deserve you. Enjoy your bath, I'll be in the kitchen when you get done." I said leaning over to give her one more kiss before I headed downstairs to cook.

I decided to surprise Bella even more than usual by cooking a dish that my father's old maid taught me from the "old country" as she called it. Carmen was Italian and like most Italians do, she made everything from scratch. I got the ingredients I needed out and set to make wild mushroom ravioli with butter and parmasean sauce. After preparing the ravioli and letting the sauce simmer, I reached in the pantry for a loaf of Italian bread and went about making garlic bread. I then made two salads and looked under the counter to find my 2004 Chianti that I had been saving. Bella came into the room just as I was putting the foot on plates and bringing them to the table, along with two wine glasses and a bottle opener.

"Something smells incredible." Bella said before looking at the table. "WOW! You cooked all this?"

"Yes, I did." I grinned proudly "I told you I could cook a thing or two."

"How did you learn to cook mushroom ravioli and how did you know it was my favorite?" she asked, taking her seat across from me.

"Just a hunch, I guess." I said with a playful grin before getting serious "Baby girl, you should know by now that I listen to and remember everything you ever tell me."

"That's so sweet, Em." Bella replied with a smile, taking my hand across the table as I poured us both a glass of wine.

We began to eat and drink in a comfortable silence and when we were done I put out plates in the sink, vowing to wash them the next morning. I took the bottle of wine, and my glass, and joined Bella in the living room. She was standing by the massive CD collection browsing and sipping on her wine.

"See anything you like?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her from behind.

"I see a lot I like, actually." she said leaning her head back against my chest and pulling out the CD she wanted, placing it in the stereo and pressing play.

She began swaying back and forth to the soulful melody of an artist I wasn't too familiar with as it was Alice's CD, and I took her glass of wine, and mine, and sat it on the table beside where we were standing. I turned Bella around so that she was facing me and took her hands in mine.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"I'm dancing with my wife." I said with a grin before pulling her into me, with my arms wrapped around her waist. I began moving us back and forth to the beat of the music and she wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder.

"See, this isn't so bad." I teased and she giggled softly in my ear.

"No, surprisingly not." Bella replies "It's kind of nice, actually."

"I love having you in my arms." I whispered and she sighed.

"I love it when you hold me." she replied.

"I love…."I started to say but I stopped myself, knowing that it may be too soon to tell her how I felt about her after such a short time together. As I have said before, I have had feelings for her since she cussed me out months before we were married. Our time together since then has only made me love my wife more than anything.

"What?" she whispered in my ear and I shook my head, afraid to ruin the mood by saying those three words. Afraid that she either wouldn't believe me or would feel the same so soon. "You can tell me, you know?" she whispered.

"I will, baby girl, I just don't want to speak my mind and ruin the moment." I replied.

"You won't ruin the moment by speaking your mind, honey." she said, pulling back to look into my eyes. I saw a hint of emotion in her eyes, dare I say love? Maybe I was just getting my hopes up.

"Baby girl, you know I have feelings for you." I said, leaning down to kiss her. She kissed me back quickly and nodded.

"I do, but don't be afraid to tell me how you really feel Emmett." replied Bella "You never know, I may feel the same way."

That's all it took before the final brick fell separating me telling Bella how I felt about her and keeping it inside. I took a deep breath and though "Here we go, all or nothing.".

"I love you, Bella Cullen." I whispered, almost too soft for anyone to hear. She opened and closed her mouth a few times as if she were going to say something and I felt my stomach drop at the fear of her rejection. Yes, we were married, but I still feared her rejection. Just don't tell anyone I said that, it'll ruin my reputation. Just kidding.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. I'm moving too fast." I said looking down. What happened next surprised me even more than my own boldness. She leaned up and kissed me passionately on the lips, running her fingers through my hair.

"I love you too, Emmett Cullen." she said against my lips "I think I have since the day I kicked you out of the bed and breakfast." she added with a smile.

"That was the day I realized I wanted you as more than just a quick romp in the sack." I chuckled. This made her giggle. Oh how I loved her laugh. "God, I love you baby girl. I was so tired of holding it in but too afraid to say anything too soon."

"Honestly, honey, I was waiting for you to say it first for the same reason." Bella replied with a slight blush of her cheeks. She bit her lip nervously and I leaned down to capture her lips again with mine.

That night we didn't just have sex, we made love over and over and over again. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, love in my heart and my wife in my arms. I was starting to like being married now.

**A/N: I know it may seem kind of soon but hey it's a story lol. Let me know what you think. I tried adding a bit of teasing this time as a suggestion from one of you reviewers, and I've also started using the new nick name "baby girl" but I'll try not to over do it like I did with "babe". I hope you like it!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Coming Around Again**

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Just bear with the mushy for a couple more chapters to finish the honeymoon and them coming home because the wrench will be thrown as soon as they think they are all right ;) So I'm rushing the last few days on the island for this chapter and will also have their time in Oa'hu here as well before they head home. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related, that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just like to screw with her characters. I DO however own a massive fan girl crush for Dez Duron on The Voice.**

**Chapter 14**

**Bella's POV**

The first few days on the island with Emmett were amazing. I never thought I could feel the way I feel when I am with Emmett. Since our first time together we have been unable to keep our hands off of each other and when we aren't making love, he is doing the sweetest things for me. He drew me a hot bubble bath one day after we went cliff diving over a waterfall, then he cooked my favorite dinner, he went out the next day and found wild flowers and brought them to me with breakfast in bed. And now? This morning he carried me on his back as we finished exploring the rest of the island since we planned to go to Oa'hu the next day before heading home by plane. He planned to leave the yacht docked at the island.

The island was a lot bigger than I thought with plenty of little caves and such scattered throughout. We made love in almost every cave we could find. At the end of our last day on the island I wanted to cook a special dinner for Emmett and I. He went out for a bit, not telling me where he was going other than it was a surprise much to my chagrin. I set to work with cooking some chicken and shrimp stir fry since I was kind of craving Chinese for some reason and brown rice.

When Emmett came back, he had his usual panty dropping smile on his face and it made me wonder even more as to what he was up to. He walked into the kitchen with me with his hands behind his back.

"I made you something, my love." he said, kissing me lightly on the lips when he got to me.

"You did, did you? And what would that be?" I asked playfully.

He took his hand from behind his back to reveal a choker made of brown and white puka shells with a tiny dried out sand dollar in the center.

"Oh this is beautiful." I said with a huge smile "You made this? Where did you find the shells and the sand dollar?"

"Well the shells I found all over the beach near our waterfall and the sand dollar? I found it on the beach here about 5 years ago but I never could find a good use for it. I took some of Dad's fishing line and one of Alice's necklace clasps from her jewelry making kit. Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it." I smiled, standing on my tip toes do give him a kiss. He was too sweet for his own good. "Will you put it on me?"

"Of course, baby girl." Emmett replied with a smile. He moved my hair over my shoulder and quickly clasped the necklace around me neck. I vowed then and there to never take it off, unless I was sleeping, since he put so much work into making it. Right on down to adding a type of clear coat to keep them from getting cracked or broken. I was planned to make him something similar once dinner was finished.

"I love you, Emmett." I said kissing him once again.

"I love you too, Belle." he replied with a smile.

We sat down to a quiet dinner and then sat out on the front porch of the house watching the sunset, it was beautiful as usual the way the yellows, oranges, reds and purples cascaded over the Hawaiian waters. I leaned into Emmett and he held me until the sun had completely fallen from the sky. We headed inside and Emmett got his things ready to go take a shower.

"Em, honey, I'll be back in a little while. I'm going to go for a quick walk." I said.

"Ok, baby girl. Be careful out there." he said, leaning over to kiss me on the lips.

I slid on my flip flops and grabbed a flashlight I saw in the kitchen as well as a small bucket to put my findings in. I walked along the beach by the waterfall that Emmett designated as "our" waterfall gathering puka shells. I found some brown and white ones like what Emmett used on my necklace, and a few green hoku shells as well. I decided to keep the green ones for a different purposed and collected more white hoku shells to add with the green ones.

After I was done, I headed down to the room I've come to realize is the craft room and set to work on making a matching bracelet to my necklace. Being the sneaky person I am, I snuck Emmett's watch from the bedroom to get his wrist size for my project. I finished with Emmett's puka shell bracelet and decided to continue on with my jewelry making since it was so relaxing. I made 4 bracelets, one the same size as Emmett's since Paul's wrists were about like Emmett's, out of the green and white hoku shell beads and a matching anklet for myself to take home and give to the guys as a "friendship bracelet" type thing… only manlier and more beach bum like the guys were.

When I was done I headed upstairs to find that Emmett was just getting done getting dressed from his very long shower. I smiled up at him as he came into the bedroom in nothing but a pair of boxers. I smiled at him, licking my lips as I took in the sight of my sexy husband in front of me. I could get used to seeing this for the rest of my life. Yes, I Isabella Swan Cullen had already decided that I wanted this marriage to last for more than the year that our idiot fathers laid out for our marriage to survive.

"Hey, baby girl." Emmett said, leaning down to give me a kiss. "Enjoy your walk?"

"I did, I made you something." I said with a smile.

"Really? Well then, can I see it?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure." I said pulling out the bracelet that I had made for him.

"You made this?" he asked and I nodded with a smile. "I love it, now we match. What else were you doing down there?"

"Well, I knew that the puka shell jewelry was going to be our thing so I found some green and white hoku shells and made a type of friendship bracelet for the guys" I said then pointed down to my ankle "I made myself an anklet to match theirs."

"Your brothers will really like it." Emmett said pulling me to him. I was glad that he saw the guys the way I did…my brothers. They were, after all, the closest thing I had to brothers and they had helped me a lot through the years.

After helping Emmett put his bracelet on, which he too vowed never to take off unless sleeping, I got ready for bed and we laid together in each others arms and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning we headed to the smaller speed boat that his father had docked and headed toward the bigger island of Oa'hu. We docked the boat at his father's designated dock on the coast near Pearl Harbor and made our way onto the island. We stopped to look around Pearl Harbor for a bit before heading to Honolulu to do some shopping and sight seeing. That night we stayed in a nice hotel and spent the night making love until the sun came up. The next morning we headed home to Washington.

When we got home, I hated that our honeymoon had already ended. I wished more than anything that we were back on the island instead of back in reality. As soon as we touched down in Seattle, we took a cab to Emmett's apartment to get his car. I thought we were going to head up but he stopped me.

"I want to show you something, something I put a bid in for before we headed off on our honeymoon for us. It's ready now, I just wanted you to see it." he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." he said and I groaned.

"You and your surprises." I said with a giggle.

We got into his car and headed toward Forks. Before we got to town limits he turned down a wooded path that lead to a two story white house with large windows scattered through out the upstairs of the house. It was absolutely GORGEOUS!

"This is a beautiful house, Em….but who's is it?" I asked and he just kept smiling as he parked out front and helped me out of the car. He reached above the door and retrieved a key, unlocking it and letting us both in.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Cullen." replied Emmett, after he had lifted me up and carried me bridal style inside the massive home.

I looked around the place and saw that it was already fully furnished and beautifully decorated. I'm sure my bottom lip was dragging the floor as I took the place in.

"This is ours?" I finally asked and he nodded, still smiling.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it, baby. I had no idea it was on the market or that you had bought it." I said with a smile, leaning up to kiss him.

"A friend of my father's used to live here. He and his family just moved to Alaska and I jumped at the chance to get it. I thought you would like it." Emmett replied with a smile.

"It's amazing, really it is!" I said as he gave me the grand tour of the house.

That night we christened every single room in our new house, who Emmett had gotten one of his Dad's employees to move all of our things into while we were away and his mother decorated it for us as a wedding present. We fell asleep in each others arms in a sheen of sweat.

The next couple of weeks after coming home were a bit of a blur. I went to work and when I came home, Emmett and I spent every waking moment together growing our relationship. There's no doubt in my mind that he was my soul mate. I felt bad that I hadn't seen the guys since before leaving for my honeymoon with Emmett so I called them up to meet up for breakfast after we had been home a couple of weeks. I grabbed the bracelets I made for the guys and headed to the diner in Forks to eat.

"Bells! Over Here!" I heard Jake call once I entered the diner. I looked over and he, Quil, Embry and Paul were all sitting in the booth waiting for me. I smiled and made my way over to them. They all stood up and gave me big bear hugs before we all sat down.

"So, how was the honeymoon Bellsy?" Embry asked with a smile.

"It was amazing, you guys. The island was off the coast of Oa'hu and it was peaceful and secluded with a river running through the middle. Emmett showed me a beautiful waterfall and even got me to jump from the top." I said with a giggle "That thing was at least 10 feet taller than the cliffs in La Push."

"You? Bella Swan Cullen, jumped off of a cliff willingly? Without someone holding you and jumping before you could say no?" Paul asked with a laugh.

"Actually, yeah! Shocked the shit out of myself also." I giggled. "OH! And I made you guys something with the shells I found on the beach."

I handed the guys their bracelet and pointed down to my ankle to show them I had one that matched. "See, we've all got one now." I said with a smile.

"These are pretty bad ass, Bells." Quil said putting his on his right wrist, since mine was on my right ankle.

"Yeah, total beach bum look. I thought you guys would like it." I said with a smile and they all nodded their approval.

"Where'd you get the kick ass choker, Bells?" Jake asked.

"Actually, Emmett made it for me out of some of the puka shells he found. He found the sand dollar about 5 years ago but never could find a use for it until now." I said with a smile. Just then our normal waitress, Jessica, walked up.

"Hey you guys, do you want your usual this morning?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure, Jessica." I said and the guys agreed.

"So, Bella, I hear you got married about a month or so ago. Is that true?" Jessica asked. Jessica and I went to school together and she had always been a bit of a gossip.

"Actually, yeah, I did." I said with a smile, holding up my hand to show off my rings.

"Oh my GOD!" she squealed "That thing is HUGE! Who'd you marry that could afford that?"

"Um I married Emmett Cullen." I said and her looked at me skeptically.

"No, seriously, who'd you marry?" she asked.

"Seriously, she married Emmett Cullen." Jake said with a chuckle.

"But I thought he was like dead set on never getting married and always staying a play boy. How'd you snag him?" she asked.

"He stayed at my dad's best and breakfast. After a rather nasty first impression we met again in Seattle and started dating." I said with a grin.

"WOW!" She said with a look of shock on her face. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Jess." I said and she walked away to get our flood, still shocked. "Well that went well. I could've sworn we came here before I went on my honeymoon."

"Nah, we went to Sue's on the rez." Paul said shaking his head.

"That's right." I said with a giggle. "So, did anything happen while I was gone?"

"Yep, dickhead over here hooked up with my sister." Jake said sending a mock glare in Paul's direction.

"Really? You and Rachel?" I asked in total shock. I never saw that coming.

"Yeah, she's amazing. I could actually see myself falling for her." Paul replied with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Yeah, who would've thought it would take Rachel Black to calm down the reservation man whore." Quil joked and we all started laughing.

Just then Jessica walked up with our food and sat our plates down in front of us. I got my usual eggs over easy with toast and coffee. The guys started chowing down and as soon as I cut into my egg and saw the yolk start running, I felt a serious wave of nausea hit. I jumped up and took off to the bathroom, emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I sat there for a while hugging the porcelain god when I heard the door open.

"Bella, are you still in here?" I heard Jessica's whiney voice asked.

"Ugh, yeah." I groaned, wiping my mouth with some toilet paper and standing up.

I walked out and toward the sink to wash my face and hands. She stared at me with a look of general concern.

"I saw you take off to the bathroom and I was like so worried. Are you ok?" she asked and I nodded.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know, I went to cut into my egg and got hit with a wave of nausea as soon as I saw the yolk running. I don't get it, maybe I'm coming down with something cause I usually eat my eggs like that." I said and she giggled.

"That sounds like what happened to me right before I found out Mike and I were going to have a baby." Jessica said, speaking of her high school sweetheart turned husband Mike Newton. "Mike brought home a bagel one morning when I was off and I took one look at the cream cheese and was sick for the rest of the morning. I couldn't eat cream cheese the entire time I was pregnant with Cody."

"I'm not pregnant though." I said, not fully believing myself at the moment since she put the thought in my head.

"That you know of. I mean you just got married to EMMETT CULLEN! I'm sure you guys have been like unable to keep your hands off of each other since the wedding. And I doubt you guys thought about protection since you are married, I know Mike and I didn't." Jessica giggled "Well I need to get back out there, I just wanted to check on you."

She walked out and her words made me start doing the math in my head. After sitting there for about 10 minutes wracking my brain with numbers I came to realize that I hadn't had a period since about 2 weeks before the wedding. Emmett and I didn't do anything together until on the way to the island and we had been married for a week before that happened. We had been home for 2 weeks so that would put me almost 2 weeks late. I started hyperventilating at the thought that I may be pregnant again so soon after we got married. After bawling for 10 more minutes, I washed my face again and went out to meet the guys.

"Bells, are you ok? You were in there forever." Jake said, putting a hand on my arm.

"Um, yeah, I think so. I got caught up talking to Jessica." I lied. I didn't want to tell anyone I thought I was pregnant without Emmett knowing first. Gossip liked to spread like wildfire in this small town.

"Just making sure, you feeling ok?" Jake asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I must be coming down with something." I replied with a half assed smile.

"Just wondering. Well then, why don't you go home and get some rest so you can feel better. We'll do this breakfast thing another morning." Jake said, leaning over to kiss me on the cheek.

"Ok, guys. Thank you." I said.

"We'll call you in the morning to check on you, Bellsy." Embry said and I nodded. I stood to leave and gave each other guys hugs before heading out to Emmett's Jeep that he let me drive for the day.

Before heading home I went to Port Angeles to a drug store to buy one of every kind of pregnancy tests, just to be double sure and I did it there because like I said Forks is a small town. I headed home and grabbed a bottle of water before heading to the bathroom with 6 different tests. After doing my thing in the bathroom, I sat on the side of the tub nervously bouncing my leg. I hated that Emmett had to go into the office today for his Dad because I could use the moral support at that point in time. When the alarm on my phone went off I went to look at the tests.

"Well here goes nothing!" I said to myself before looking at them.

**A/N: I rushed that chapter so they could go on and get home. Here's the moment you guys have been waiting for. All will be revealed in the next chapter. Remember though, the wrench is coming soon. And I'll give you a hint…it's a doozey. :D**


	17. Chapter 15

**Coming Around Again**

**A/N: So yeah, I felt bad about leaving you guys hanging like that so I decided to add another chapter from Emmett's point of view. It's the same day and he's coming home to Bella. Remember you guys, the wrench is coming soon. Hmmm who do you think will throw it? Rosalie or Charlotte? Hmmm…*Taps chin thinking* I have an idea but you'll just have to stay tuned to find out. Cue Evil Laugh. :D And again, I am sorry this took so long. Life has been hectic lately. Oh and I saw Breaking Dawn Part 2...it's an amazing end to the saga in my opinion.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Twilight, that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyer and her alone. I do own an unhealthy obsession with the entire series as well as a super huge fan girl crush on Dez Duron from Team Christina on The Voice. (Sorry way off topic lol)**

**Chapter 15 **

**Emmett's POV**

The one day a week I can have my wife to myself and not have her go to work, my father calls me into the office. When I got there he was sitting behind his desk smiling, asshole. I was still a bit irked at him for forcing me to marry Bella but I was also thankful to him because I never would have realize she was my everything if he hadn't. It was a damned if you do, damned if you didn't situation with my father.

"You called, dad?" I said once entering his office.

"Yes, son. I wanted to see how things were going with Isabella and to get you to look at a couple of new properties I am thinking of buying." Dad replied.

"Our honeymoon was amazing, we had a lot of fun and really got to know each other on a whole other level." I admitted "But let's get to the business side of things since Bella is off today. I'd like to take my wife out to dinner and spend some time with her."

"Very well, son." Dad replied sliding me 3 folders. "One of the properties I am currently looking at is down in Portland, I'd like you to go check it out in a week or so and tell me what you think. The others are in Los Angeles and Las Vegas."

"Do I need to travel to all 3?" I asked.

"Yes, son. If you would, please. You are my best scout." he replied. I sighed heavily before replying.

"Dad, I love going on these scouting jobs for you but Bella and I are just getting the hang of married life. I can't just leave like that." I said.

"Then take her with you, I'm sure Charlie will understand if she takes some time off." he replied and I thought about it.

"It could be kind of fun. We could make a little mini vacation out of it since Bella hasn't ever been out of Washington besides out honeymoon. Where would you like me to first?" I asked.

"I'd like you to go check out the two in Los Angeles and Las Vegas since they are the ones I am most interested in." he replied.

"Ok, I can do that. When do we need to be there?" I asked.

"I'd like for you to leave next week to check out both. If you find other property you think is worth the investment during your "mini vacation" then by all means, take pictures and get their information to bring home with you." Dad said and I nodded. "That will be all for today. Enjoy your dinner with Isabella."

"Thanks Dad." I said taking the files with me as I walked out of his office and onto the elevator. I took the elevator to the bottom floor and got into my Black hummer, since Bella was driving my Jeep, and headed home.

When I got home everything was eerily quiet. I called out to Bella but she didn't answer, obviously not hearing me. I made my way up to the bedroom and set the papers down on top of the dresser.

"Belle?" I called.

"I-In Here, Em." Bella called from the bathroom. I kicked off my shoes into the closet and made my way to the bathroom. When I got there I saw Bella sitting on the side of the tub, bouncing her leg nervously.

"Are you ok, baby girl?" I asked, kneeling down in front of her. She bit her lip nervously.

"I thought I could look, I even stood over them but I just couldn't look. I'm so scared, Em. I'm so scared to look." she rambled and I pulled her into my chest stroking her hair trying to get her to calm down.

"What is it, my love? What are you afraid to look at? What happened today?" I asked.

"I-I went to eat with the guys for breakfast like we used to do every Thursday. I was getting ready to eat when the sight of my runny eggs made me feel nauseous. I ended up getting sick. I figured I must be coming down with something until Jessica mentions that when she was….before she…ugh. Well she implied that I might be pr..that I might be pregnant." she stammered her way through it.

"Well, are you, my love?" I asked both nervous and hopeful at the same time. I looked at her and she shrugged. "Have you taken a test?" I asked.

"Yes, they are sitting on the counter. I'm just too afraid to look. Em, we just got married and now I'm possibly strapping you with a baby also? What kind of person am I?" Bella replied, tears flowing freely from her eyes. I pulled her to me once more and let her cry into my chest, stroking her hair once more to try to get her to calm down.

"Baby girl, look at me." I said, pulling her chin up to look at me. She still wouldn't meet my eyes so I said again "Come on, my love, look at me."

She finally meets my eyes and I smile softly at her, kissing her lightly on the lips before saying "We're in this together, baby girl. You are not strapping me down with anything I didn't have a hand in making. If you are pregnant…than this" I said before placing a hand on her stomach "Is our little miracle made out of love. I will love you and this little one for the rest of my life. Yes, it's a bit soon but everything happens for a reason, my love. I love you no matter what those tests say and if they come back positive? I will be there for you and this baby the entire time."

By the time I finished my speech, Bella was crying. She had hope written all over her face and love as well. I kissed her passionately and smiled at her to let her know that every word I said was true.

"Let's find out if we made a little miracle." I said with a smile.

"You look, I'm still nervous." Bella replied, biting her lip nervously.

I walked over to the counter and looked down at the 6 different test lined in a row and smiled.

"Well, baby girl, it looks like I can officially call you my baby mama." I said jokingly, kneeling down to kiss her lips.

"Really?" she said with a look of hope in her eyes.

"Really, my love. Tomorrow, we'll go to the doctor and get it confirmed but today? We celebrate!" I said helping her up and pulling her to me. "I love you so much, baby girl. You and this baby mean everything to me."

"I love you too, Emmett." Bella whispered in my ear before leaning up to kiss me.

I picked Bella up and carried her to the bedroom, laying her gently on the bed. I kissed her passionately, running my hand under the hem of her shirt. She moaned softly against my lips. "So beautiful" I whispered against her lips.

I leaned her up and slowly slid her shirt up just enough to expose her belly. She looked at me with so much love and anticipation in her eyes. I kissed her once more and then slid down to kiss her still flat stomach. Soon, it would swell with our child and that thought made me smile. "Hey little one, I'm your daddy!" I said to her stomach and Bella giggled "I can't wait to see you!" We laid there for a while before I decided to take Bella out to dinner. After eating we headed home and went to bed.

The next morning, after helping to hold Bella's hair back due to the morning sickness, she called a doctor in Port Angeles. They had an opening that morning so we headed there. As I was driving, I glance over at Bella who was staring out the window chewing her bottom lip nervously.

"You know, baby girl, if you keep doing that you won't have a lip left." I said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, just nervous" she said so softly I almost didn't hear her.

"What's there to be nervous about, Belle? My super seed knocked you up, nothing to be nervous about!" I laughed before putting on a serious face even though I was joking "Only if it's not mine." I added.

"Emmett!" Bella glared, hitting my arm "This is a serious situation. And how DARE you insinuate it's anyone but yours, ass."

"Yeah, it's serious but not as serious as you are making it. And with the way you're acting, I had to ask." I said, I had hoped I wasn't coming off too mean but she was kind of getting on my nerves, worrying about something that's over and done with.

"Emmett, just…ugh!" she groaned, looking back out the window.

"Belle, look at me baby girl. I was just kidding about the whole baby not being mine thing." I said "I know the baby's mine."

"You didn't have to be such a douche about it, Emmett." Bella snapped.

"I know, That was wrong of me." I said "But really, baby girl? What's to be nervous about? I mean we already know you're pregnant and we're just going to confirm things."

"I know, it's just…Em, are we moving to fast?" she asked.

"Maybe by some people's standards, but do YOU think we're moving too fast?" I asked.

"I…a little…I mean we've only been married for a month and now we're having a kid? Before that we didn't really know each other besides that run in at the bed and breakfast where you acted like a complete douche and I kicked you out." Bella said and I laughed as I remembered that day.

"Yes, that's true. But then again, have you stopped to think that you are pregnant now because it was meant to be that way?" I asked as we got closer to Port Angeles.

"Well yeah, but…maybe I gave in to easily that first day on the boat. I mean, I'm not easy…"she trailed off.

"No, you're not easy. And anyone who says you are easy will get their ass kicked by me." I said, taking her hand. "Are you not happy about what's going on?"

"I never said that." she replied.

"Well you don't really act like you are happy. Seriously, Belle…we're having a baby. That should be a good thing, right?" I asked, kissing her knuckles.

"Yes, you're right. It just seems so fast." Bella replied, leaning into my hand.

"Maybe, but we'll get through it." I said as we pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office. I got out and walked around to help Bella out before we walked in. She was trembling she was so nervous. "Belle, It's going to be ok, baby girl. Calm down."

"O-Ok." she stammered as we walked up to the reception desk.

"We've got an appointment for Cullen." I told the bubble gum blonde receptionist who was seriously eye fucking me.

"Yes, Bella Cullen right? Wait…Bella?" the blonde asked looking at Bella with a look of both shock and disgust.

"Lauren" Bella said through gritted teeth.

"You're Bella Cullen?" the girl, who I now knew was Lauren, asked.

"Um yeah, I think we've established that." I said, sensing the tension between the two of them. "Lauren, is it? Could you please check my wife in so that she can see the doctor sometime today?"

"Sure, Mr. Cullen." she replied, eye fucking me again right there in front of Bella. I couldn't let that slide.

"Do you have something your eyes?" I asked and Lauren tried even harder to make herself look appealing to me.

"No" Lauren replied trying to sound sultry. It came out sounding more like a strangled cat.

"I know I'm sexy and all but you aren't my type, honey." I said before looking over to Bella who was biting her lip "Let's go sit down, baby girl." I said with a smile. Lauren looked taken aback by my comment as she sat there with wide eyes, her mouth opening and closing like a guppy.

"Slut bucket!" Bella whispered in Lauren's direction as we walked away.

We walked away from the reception desk and found a seat as far away from Lauren's eyes and ears as we could get. As soon as be sat down, Bella took her lip out from between her teeth and started laughing hysterically.

"That was funny as hell, I don't think anyone's said that to Lauren before." Bella said between fits of giggles.

"I don't see what's so special about her." I said rolling my eyes.

"She was the Fork High School bicycle, everyone had a ride." she replied and I chuckled at her joke.

"I don't see how, she's not even that cute." I said smiling back at Bella. I took her hand and sat back.

"Cullen" the nurse came out and said a few minutes later. Bella and I got up and walked to the back with her. After getting weighed and other vitals done, as well as peeing in a cup and drawing blood, we were lead to a room where Bella was told to strip and put a gown on.

After a while a doctor, probably in her early 30's came strolling in with a smile on her face. She was tall and beautiful with an amazing tan complexion.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Tia Yacoub. You must be Bella." she says to Bella, holding out her hand. I noticed a hint of an accent but I couldn't place what kind. From my travels around the world, my best guess would be somewhere in Africa…possibly Egypt, if we were basing it on her last name of Yacoub.

"Yes, Dr. Yacoub, My name is Bella and this is my husband, Emmett." Bella replies, nervously taking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Now, I understand that the two of you came here to get a pregnancy test, correct?" Dr. Yacoub asked.

"Yes, Dr. Yacoub, that would be correct." I replied for Bella who was chewing on her bottom lip nervously. I took her hand in mine to try to calm her and she relaxed slightly.

"Please call me Tia, I insist." she replied "Well, I take it you've already had a positive at home test or you wouldn't be here, correct?"

"Yes, that would be correct. We just wanted to find out a due date and find out how far along I am." Bella replied.

"Well then, considering your blood test came back positive also, let's take a look shall we?" Tia replied, rolling a machine over and taking out a wand that looked more like a small thin vibrator than a medical instrument. She rolled what looked like a condom, all jokes aside, over the want and applied some jelly to it before lifting Bella's gown under the sheet she had draped over her lower half.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Where do you plan on sticking that thing?" I asked and Tia chuckled.

"This is a camera so that I can get a more accurate measurement of your baby to see how far along your wife is, I will be inserting this into her vagina. Now, Bella, this may feel a little uncomfortable but it is necessary so that I can give you an accurate due date." Tia explained before pushing the vibrator looking camera inside of my wife. Bella shifted slightly at the foreign object inside of her and watched the screen as Tia moved it around a bit.

"There we go, you see that right there?" Tia asked pointing to a little spot on the screen no bigger than a lima bean. We both nodded and she continued "That right there is your fetus. Judging by the size of the fetus I would have to say you are about 6 weeks along."

"Um, how is that possible when I haven't had sex with anyone but Emmett and that was only 3 weeks ago." Bella asked, concerned.

"We base how far along you are on your last period and the size of the fetus. Conception was 3 weeks ago but your last cycle was 3 weeks before that so between measuring the fetus and basing it on your last cycle, that is how I got the estimate of how far along you are. Technically you are only 3 weeks along but your fetus is measuring at 6 weeks which would put your estimated due date around March 22nd." Tia explained and Bella and I nodded.

"So, that little spot there…that's out baby?" I asked in awe of the little blip on the screen and Tia nodded with a smile.

After doing a few more things to make sure that Bella and the baby were ok, Tia printed off a couple of pictures of the blip on the screen that was out baby, and we headed out. Now we both just had to figure out how to tell our families and friends. That should be fun.

**A/N: So this is a bit longer than usual but I wanted to show him finding out and them getting the pregnancy confirmed. Next chapter will be from Bella's POV and I will begin writing it tomorrow…I should have it out in the next couple of days as long as nothing comes up. It will be of them telling both their families and the guys about the baby to be. I hope you all have enjoyed this and I'm sorry if it seems rushed. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Coming Around Again**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I got sick and then baby boy got sick right after me. Anyway, here's the next chapter…telling the family and friends from Bella's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that honor is Stephanie Meyer's. I HAVE however seen Breaking Dawn Part 2 and it was EPIC!**

**Chapter 16**

**Bella's POV**

To say that I was shocked about finding out that Emmett and I were expecting was the understatement of the century. I was excited, yes, but I was also nervous because honestly we had only known each other for a few months and had only been married for a month. I wasn't expecting our marriage to last the full year allotted, nonetheless to fall for Emmett and actually carry his child! It was all moving so fast. I know that I had a hand in making our little one, and trust me I feel like an whore for giving in so easily, but still…so soon?

After leaving Dr. Yacoub's office, it was mid afternoon. We decided to go out for a bite to eat before we headed back to the house where Emmett and I sat to talk about what to do next. I knew what he had to do but I was nervous as to how we would go about telling our families about it since both of us weren't exactly close to our fathers after forcing our hands at marriage, not that I am really complaining now but I was still nervous.

"So, how are we going to do this?" I asked when we got home and settled on the couch, Emmett wrapping his arms protectively around me. He was stroking my still-flat belly and I smiled up at him. I was glad he took the news so well.

"Well, personally I think that the guys should know first since you are the closest to the boys. They are like your brothers in a sense. And I honestly think that Billy should know before Charlie since you think of his as more of a father than Charlie." Emmett said, still stroking my belly.

"Charlie would be so pissed if he found out that Billy knew before him and Renee." I said with a sigh.

"Honestly, Belle, do you think that he deserves the honor of knowing first?" Emmett asked "I know that Charlie has not always been the asshole that he is now but he has been treating you like a punching bag since you were young. Billy? Has he ever done anything to not deserve to know first?" he asked and I shook my head.

"You're right, Billy looked after me on nights where Charlie was at his worst and treated me just like he treated the twins and Jacob." I said "He has never once raised his voice to me nonetheless raised his hand, he has been a good Dad. I love Charlie, and I always will despite all the abuse he's put me through because he is my biological father but Billy Black is my Daddy in every sense of the word."

"Baby girl, I just want you to know that I will NEVER treat you or our little one the way Charlie treated you and your mom." Emmett said kissing my head.

"I know…"I said trailing off, it was as if he were reading my fears.

"Belle, I love you and I would never intentionally hurt you, you know that right?" he asked and I nodded.

"I love you too, Em, even when you are being a douche." I said with a giggle and he smirked down at me.

"Har Har." he said mockingly.

"Ok, so it's been established that the boys and Billy should know first on my end…what about your family? Won't they be upset that my side knew before them?" I asked and Emmett sighed, running his free hand through his hair.

"Mom may, yes, but my father? Honestly, he hasn't really paid much attention to us our entire lives." he said "I know it may come as a shock because I act like some stuck up rich boy most of the time but Dad? He worked so much and is about nothing but business all the time that most of the things I have done in my life that would be deemed 'bad' were to try to get just an ounce of his attention. He would bail me out of jail or pick me up drunk from a bar only to talk business all the way home."

"Really? I never knew that." I whispered.

"Yeah. Honestly, Belle, the only one he ever had a REAL conversation with out of the three of us that didn't involve business was Alice because she's 'Daddy's little girl' so to speak. I love Ali but sometimes I envy her because of the attention dad shows her." he said "Edward and I? We have always been close to Mom."

"Does your mom know about the deal your Dad made with Charlie?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No and she's not going to, it would break her heart." he said going back to stroking my belly.

"Ok, so what do you want to do? I'd hate to tell your Mom and siblings and Billy and the guys before Charlie because what if your mom were to call my mom or Charlie to congratulate them on being grandparents?" I asked and Emmett shook his head, a worried look etched on his face.

"That won't happen." Emmett replied and I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, and why not? What aren't you telling me?" I asked.

"Um, now baby girl please don't get mad." he said "Mom is a perceptive person and she was abused as a kid. She said that you looked like the product of abuse. She said that there will little things that you did that made her believe that you were either being abused or had been abused in the past."

"I didn't know that about your mom." I said before catching on to the first part about not getting mad "What did you do, Emmett?"

"I kind of told Mom the truth about Charlie abusing you and about your mom not doing anything to stop Phil's advances." he said, looking down and avoiding eye contact "Please don't be mad. She understands what you've gone through. I just thought maybe she could help you, you know move past it?"

"I…"I huffed "I can't believe you told your mom that my dad beats the hell out of me and my mom's boyfriend molests and rapes me."

"Belle, you don't have to worry about her telling anyone. She's the queen of keeping secrets, hell she's been keeping secrets from Dad for years." Emmett said and that made me perk up my eyebrow in interest.

"What kind of secrets?" I asked.

"Um…well you know how I told you my dad is all about work work work all the time?" he asked and I nodded for him to continue "Well my mom has been sleeping with Dad's friend, Aro, off and on for the past year or two."

"Really?" I asked, my eyes going wide "You're parents seem so in love."

"My mom loves Dad, don't get me wrong, but she gets so lonely with him being gone at the office all the time. She suspects him of cheating on her but neither her nor I can get the proof she needs." he said and I nodded.

"So, it's safe to tell her and it not get back to Charlie or your dad before I can tell Charlie and Renee?" I asked and he nodded. "Ok, what about your brother and sister?"

"Like I said, the only one who Dad pays attention to is Alice but Edward can keep a secret." he said

"So, who should we go to first?" I asked still confused.

"How about this, babe? How about we go to your usual Thursday breakfast thing with the guys and tell them, then at lunch we'll go pick Billy, Mom, Edward and Tanya up to eat and tell them then. We'll invite your parents and mine, as well as both of my siblings over here to our new house and have dinner and tell your parents, Dad, Alice and Jasper then. How does that sound?" he said and I nodded.

"That sounds like a plan." I said leaning up to kiss him lightly on the lips. I let out a soft yawn and snuggled in closer to Emmett.

"You tired, baby girl?" he asked and I nodded sleepily. "Come on, my love, let's go to bed."

"Mmm Kay" I said groggily. He lifted me up and carried me upstairs to our bedroom. He helped me undress and get into my night clothes before quickly changing into a pair of sweatpants and laying in bed with me in his arms. We soon drifted off to sleep and didn't wake up until the next morning.

That morning, I called Charlie and told him that I wouldn't be coming in since I still had the flu and for the first time in a while he genuinely sounded concerned about my health. I reassured him that I was ok and Emmett and I went to meet the guys for lunch.

"Bells!" Jacob yelled, waving Emmett and I over to our usual corner table. This would be the first time that Emmett ate with us at the diner so Jessica was sure to be in shock that morning if she was working.

"Hey guys!" I said and they all stood to pull me into their trademark bear hugs. "Ugh! Not so hard, guys."

Embry was the first to notice that I was reacting differently toward their hugs because normally I would welcome them with no complaints. "Why not, Bells?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. That caused the others to take notice to my reaction.

"How about we sit down and order and then I'll tell you." I said with a smile. Just then Jessica walked over with her pad in her hand.

"Hey, Bella, guys. How are you doing today?" she asked with a smile before turning to me "Bella did you…oh wow! You weren't lying when you said you married Emmett Cullen. Hi, I'm Jessica Newton, Bella and I went to high school together."

"Nice to meet you, Jessica." Emmett said with his trademark dimpled smile "Now can my wife and I get something to eat or are you going to stand there ogling me all morning?"

I elbowed Emmett in the side and mouthed the words "Be Nice".

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me." he said "Jessica, honey, my wife and I as well as the other fine men at this table are starving so if you could pick your jaw up off the floor and take our orders that would be nice. Please and thank you."

I bit my lip to stifle a laugh because even though Emmett was being a douche, the look on Jessica's face was priceless. I had no problem with Jessica she was just a tad bit annoying at times.

"Yes, of course." she managed to say before taking everyone's orders and rushing away with a bright red blush on her face. Once she was out of sight I elbowed Emmett again.

"Ow, baby girl, what was that for?" he asked.

"For being a douche, I mean Jess may be annoying but she is a nice girl." I said. Just as I got those words out Embry, Jacob and Quil burst out laughing on the other side of the table. "What's so funny?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What Emmett said to Jessica and her reaction." Jake said between fits of laughter.

"I know right, admit it Bells, it was kinda funny." Quil laughed.

"Oh you guys! Don't encourage him." I said with a laugh and a roll of the eyes.

"Oh like you wouldn't have said something also about the way she was eye fucking your man across the table." Paul said after being silent this whole time.

"Can it Lahote." I said with a smile.

"All right, now that that's over and done." Embry said trying to calm his laughter "Do you mind telling us why you reacted so differently to our hugs today?"

"I know, Bells, normally you don't care how tight we hug you." Jake adds, raising an eyebrow.

"Well there's a reason for that." I said with a shy smile "I'm pregnant."

The table got eerily quiet as the guys all just kind of stared at me slack jawed for a few minutes. It was Emmett who broke the silence.

"Hell, baby girl, If I had of known that knocking you up would get those three to stop acting like goofballs I would've done it sooner." Emmett joked, motioning toward Jacob, Embry and Quil. I elbowed Emmett again and he chuckled "Hey, I was just kidding, no need to get violent woman."

"Guys, are you going to say something or just sit there and stare all day?" I asked with a small laugh. It was Paul who was the first to speak.

"I don't know about these goofballs but I'm happy for you, Bella." Paul said with a smile "Are you excited? When did you find out?"

"I'm excited. I'm also nervous." I said biting my bottom lip "But I found out the morning I left you guys here at the diner."

"That's right, the morning you were sick." Embry finally said.

"I was going to ask you what was up that morning, cause you always eat your eggs like that." Quil said.

"Congratulations guys." Jacob said with his trademark sunshine smile.

"Yeah, Congrats." Quil said and Embry was close behind him in congratulating us.

"So, have you told Charlie and Renee yet?" Paul asked and I shook my head.

"No, I don't want them to know until last." I said with a frown.

"I understand." Jake said "So, who's next on the list if your shitty ass parents are last, no offense Bells."

"None taken, and I'm going to pick up you Dad, Emmett's mom Esme and his brother Edward and his fiancee for lunch and tell them." I said "I am inviting Charlie, Renee, and Emmett's parents and other siblings, Edward included, to our house for dinner tonight to tell Carlisle and my parents."

"Oh man, Dad's going to be psyched as long as you are happy about it." Jake said, raising an eyebrow as if to ask me if I was truly happy about it. I smiled brightly, getting used to the fact that I was carrying a new life inside of me that was made out of love and not hate.

"I am very happy, Jake." I said "I know what you mean though, last time…"

"We don't need to go there today, Bells." Embry said "He was an ass who got what was coming to him."

"Could've gotten worse in my opinion, but being a vegetable for the rest of his life is torture enough." Quil said noncommittally with a shrug.

"I thought his ass was going to die, to be honest with you." Paul said, remembering the night I poisoned Phil but saying nothing more than that. Paul was the only one who truly knew what happened that night.

Jessica came a few minutes later with out food and we ate. We talked about the pregnancy and other random things before calling it a day. I hugged my three brothers good bye and Emmett and I headed home to call Billy and Esme to set up lunch. Esme agreed to meet Emmett, Billy and I for lunch and to bring Edward and Tanya along. I was kind of nervous about Tanya being there because of my run in with her sister Irina shortly after we were married but I shook it off vowing to myself that if Irina were to find out and try to start something, I would be ready for her this time.

We headed to the reservation in La Push, close to the time we were supposed to meet Esme, Edward and Tanya at the restaurant in Port Angeles. We were going to pick Billy up and drive him with us to eat lunch. There's one thing I forgot to mention about my pseudo father. When Jake and I were young, shortly after Billy rescued me from Charlie for the first time, he and Jake's mom, Sarah, were hit by a drunk driver. Sadly, Sarah died in the crash and Billy was paralyzed from the waste down and was confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. I sure as hell wouldn't want to get in an arm wrestling match with him as strong as that man's arms were.

Once we picked Billy up and made it to Port Angeles, Esme, Edward and Tanya were waiting for us at a table in the back. I put on my best smile, despite my nerves, as we headed back to the table.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen, Edward, Tanya." I said as they all stood to greet us.

"Hello, Bella honey. How many times have I told you over the phone to call me Esme?" Esme beamed, pulling me in for a hug before hugging Emmett. "Who's your friend, dear?"

"Esme, this is Billy Black. He's been like a father to me since I was very young." I said honestly. "Billy, this is Emmett's mother Esme, his brother Edward and his future sister-in-law, Tanya."

"It's nice to meet the man that let Bella stay with him when that horrible father of her decided to be nasty." Esme said to Billy, leaning down to hug him. She turned to me and said "Don't be mad at Emmett, honey, I kind of guess it on my own. He just more or less confirmed my suspicions and told me how Billy took you in when you need an escape. I'm here if you need anything, honey. I've been there and done that."

"Thank you, Esme." I said as we all took our seats.

A few minutes of idle chatter later the waiter came over and took our food orders before disappearing back in the back again.

"So, Bella, Emmett, what's the reason for this little gathering? Not that it's not nice to see the two of you, or to meet you Billy." Esme chuckled.

"Yeah, Em, what's up?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, this is going to sound kind of mean but we wanted you, Billy, Edward and Tanya to know our news before everyone else. We knew if Alice were here then she would tell Dad who would immediately call Charlie to congratulate him." Emmett said "If we knew Dad wouldn't do that then he and Ali would be here also."

"True, so what's the news?" Edward asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, Bella and I are having a baby." Emmett blurted out and I blushed a bright crimson.

Like when we told the boys, the table was quiet for a split second before everyone erupted into praises and congratulations. Billy squeezed my hand and smiled approvingly at me, knowing that I was genuinely happy this time around. I knew I had his support through it all and that warmed my heart because he truly was like a father to me.

"Oh my god, my baby's making me a grandma." Esme said with tears in her eyes. She takes my hand across the table "Now you call me for anything, honey. I don't care if you just need some saltines to help with morning sickness. I know what it's like. And I know that the two of you haven't been married long, or really know each other that long but honey a baby is a blessing. I'm glad that you and Emmett could share this experience together."

"Thank you, Esme." I said, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. Damn hormones!

We finished our lunch and we all parted ways, Esme, Edward and Tanya all vowing to be at our house that night and would act surprised at the news one we told the rest of the family. After a bunch of hugs and more congratulations we headed back to drop Billy off at La Push.

"I'm really happy for you, Bells." Billy said "I can tell that you truly are happy this time around. I know that you and Emmett haven't been married long or known each other that long, and I'm not a fool I know that you were forced into this marriage by someone. My guess would be my ex best friend, but I won't say anything." Billy said and I froze.

"H-how…."I stammered, and I felt Emmett tense beside me also.

"Like I said, Bells, I may be getting old but I'm no fool. I know you said 6 months ago that you and Emmett didn't have the best of first impressions and now here you are married at the same time that your father sells his hotel." Billy said "Don't worry, the secret's safe with me because I can tell the two of you really care for each other, even if the marriage was forced. You can't force the kind of love I see passing between the two of you."

"Thank you Billy." I said, those damn tears streaming down my face. Freaking Hormones!

"I'm here for you, baby. Anytime you need me, just call me." Billy said with a smile.

"I love you, Billy." I said hugging him tightly.

"I love you too, Bells." he said.

After saying our goodbyes we headed home to get ready for the family dinner where we would reveal the baby-to-be to my parents, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper. I decided to cook something simple since I was exhausted, something that Tia assured me was normal in both early and late pregnancy. I threw together a roast and stuck it in the crock pot to simmer with some veggies and other spices before heading up to the bedroom to take a nap. Emmett must have read my mind because he as lounging on the bed when I got there.

"You go ahead and rest, baby girl, I'll wake you before everyone gets here." Emmett said kissing my head as I laid snuggled up next to him.

A few hours later, and one hell of a nap, I woke up semi-refreshed and headed downstairs to set the table and prepare for our guests to arrive. Right on time the doorbell rang and there stood both my parent and Emmett's parents, as well as his sibling.

"Come on in, I have the table already set." I said letting them in "I was just getting ready to bring in the roast."

"Thank you, Bella." Esme said with a smile "Would you like any help, dear?"

"No, thank you, Esme." I said with a smile "You guys just get comfortable, you are guests here tonight."

Everyone took a seat around the dining room table as Emmett and I went to get the serving dish of roast, a large knife, and biscuits and brought them to the table. Emmett and I served everyone and we sat to eat, idly chatting the whole time.

"All right, I know you are all wondering why Emmett and I brought you here tonight." I started.

"Yes, Bells, we were kind of curious." Charlie said, actually sober for a change and acting hospitably.

"Well, we wanted to tell you all that Emmett and I are expecting a baby in March." I said, preparing myself for their reaction.

"Really?" Charlie said with what looked like hope in his eyes "That's great! Congratulations, Bells." he beamed. WOW! I wasn't expecting that!

"That's wonderful news, guys." Carlisle said with a smile.

Everyone else went around the table saying their congratulations, Alice offering to decorate the nursery and throw us a baby shower. The only one that hadn't said anything was my mother and that was shocking. I decided after everyone retired to the living room to pull her to the side and find out what her deal was.

"Mom, what's wrong? You don't act at all happy about our announcement." I said.

"Well, Bella, I think you guys are moving too fast and this baby is a mistake." she said, a hint of venom in her voice. I raised an eyebrow at her to continue "You and Emmett haven't known each other but 6 months and that was in passing and now you're married with a baby on the way? What did you do Isabella, sleep with him the first night you were married?"

"No, I didn't Mom. I'll have you know that Emmett and I never did anything until our honeymoon. And what does it matter how long we've known each other or how long we've been married?" I spat back at her with more venom in my tone than I should have used with my mother.

"Are you that easy, Isabella? You barely know this man and you are knocked up with is kid and there's no telling if this marriage is actually going to last." Renee spat "Is that why you got married? You decided to go sleep with him and get knocked up?"

"NO!" I shouted at her "That's NOT why we got married! We may have gotten married suddenly but Emmett and I care deeply for each other."

"Yeah, sure." she scoffed.

"Why can't you just for ONCE in your life be happy for me?" I shouted at her "I mean, really. Dad hasn't treated me the best in the world my entire life but at least HE seems genuinely happy for me!"

"What would he know, he's probably drunk again anyway." Renee said with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't you think I would know if Charlie was drunk? I've seen him drunk on more than one occasion that ended up with me in a hospital somewhere." I said "For once, he's actually not drunk or talking down to me. He's actually happy for me. What's changed with you, Mom? Why are you suddenly so hateful toward me?"

"You almost let Phil die, that's what!" she yelled at me. Ah, so the truth comes out.

"What do I have to do with Phil having a heart attack?" I asked, playing it as if I truly had nothing to do with it.

"How convenient was it that you just HAPPENED to be there fixing his drink that night. For all I know, you could have slipped him something in his drink." she said.

"I did not such thing!" I said appearing to be appalled by her statement. "Renee, and I will call you this until you act like my mother once again, I would like you to leave my house until you stop making up false accusations of me and can actually be HAPPY that for once in my life I am happy."

"You can't make me leave, your father brought me here." she spat.

"I can and I will, Renee. I'll call you a cab. Get out of my house!" I said shoving her out of the house. Emmett heard the commotion and came in to see what was going on.

"Is everything ok in here, baby girl?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Just a disagreement, my love. It seems Renee here things I am some kind of cheap whore and the only reason we got married is because I'm pregnant." I said, not keeping anything from my husband "And she also accuses me of putting something in Phil's drink to cause his heart attack."

"Renee, I say this with the utmost respect….get the fuck out of my house if you are going to disrespect my wife or my marriage." Emmett said and my eyes went wide in shock at his choice of words.

Renee scoffed again before walking outside and onto the porch to wait for either a cab or Charlie. We walked back into the living room with everyone else and Charlie pulled me to the side.

"What happened with you mom, Bells?" he asked.

"She called me a whore in not so many words, said the only reason Emmett and I got married was because I was pregnant and accused me of causing Phil's heart attack." I said, tears streaming down my face. I swore I'd never cry in front of Charlie….fucking hormone!

"I'll have a talk with her about her attitude but I wanted to say something before I left." Charlie said, obviously pissed at what Renee said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I am sorry." he said and my eyes went wide in shock.

**A/N: Yeah This is a long chapter and I plan on picking up right from here in the next chapter. I will continue from Bella's point of view with Charlie's apology and then jump into Bella finding out about Emmett's trip, which he has yet to tell her about with everything that's going on. I hope you guys are still following me because I kind of let this chapter get away from me. Please let me know what you think and if you don't like it? Please don't flame it too bad I'm trying.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Coming Around Again**

**A/N: You guys are AMAZING! Thank you all that reviewed, it really makes me smile seeing your feedback on what I've written. I just realized that we were up to 132 reviews! :D So yeah, last chapter was my longest chapter to date. To be honest with you I just started typing because I couldn't sleep and when I realized I was on 11 pages, I was like OMG I need to stop. Anyway, here's the rest of Charlie's apology, still in Bella's POV…enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

**Chapter 17**

**Bella's POV**

"Um What?" I asked in shock, I wasn't sure I heard him right.

"I wanted to apologize to you for everything that I have done to you in your life. For not being a real father to you. For getting stupidly drunk and using you as a punching bag. For forcing you into this marriage with Emmett, which seems to have backfired since I can tell how much you and Emmett love each other already." he said "I'm just sorry."

"I…um…I" I was speechless. I wasn't sure what to think at the moment with Charlie Swan standing in front of me apologizing for all of his wrong doings in my life. It made me wonder if this was a genuine apology or if he was drunk again. But then again, If Charlie were drunk he wouldn't be so nice to me.

"I know you probably think I am drunk but I haven't had a drink in almost a week." he said and the look in his eyes said he was being honest "I started going to Alcoholics Anonymous meetings and I'm in the 12 step program. Bells, seeing you married and off on your own changed my perspective. Not having you around made me realize just how bad I've treated you over the years and it's time for me to turn over a new leaf. I know that that apologies from me are a little late and I don't expect you to forgive me right now…if ever, for all that I've done. But I want the chance to prove to you and to Emmett that I want to change and that I AM changing. Starting with your mother, who has been cheating on me our entire marriage, and the drinking, which as I said I have been sober for over a week."

"I…I just need time, Dad. Time to let all this that you've told me sink in." I said honestly "You've done so many hateful things to me over the years. Things that even Billy has turned his back on you for. It's going to take time to forgive you and to move past all the hurt but if you can prove to Em and I that you are willing to and trying to change than I am willing to consider forgiving you once you have proved yourself worthy of forgiveness."

"That's all I asked, Bells." he said, pulling me in for a hug for the first time in years. I was so shocked that I couldn't do anything but stand there like a limp noodle in his arms. "Well I better go take your mom out of here and find out what the hell her problem is."

"Dad, please no more hitting women." I pleaded with him.

"That's another thing, Bells, I'm also in anger management. I have learned so many ways to keep my cool so I promise you that I won't." he said with a smile over his shoulder as he walked out the door to lead my mother home.

I walked into the living room with Emmett and his family and Emmett raised an eyebrow at me. I shook my head to let him know that I would tell him about my conversation with Charlie later. But I guess Esme must have caught part of it because she whispered in my ear.

"I can tell he's trying, don't trust him fully though until he proves himself. It's easy to forgive but not easy to forget." she said "You call me if you need me, my father never tried to sober up or get anger management classes so it's good sign that Charlie is trying."

"Thank you, Esme." I whispered back turning back to the group.

"So, Emmett, are you all packed for your trip to Vegas and California on Monday?" Alice asked and I turned to Emmett with an eyebrow raised. This was the first I was hearing of a trip.

"Ah shit!" he cursed before turning to me "I meant to tell you, baby girl. I have to go out of town on business in California and Vegas on Monday. I was going to bring you along so that we could visit more places outside of Washington together." he said "With all the excitement with the baby and all I completely forgot."

"It's ok, Em, I'd love to go with you." I said, standing on my tip toes to give him a kiss.

We talked for a little while longer before everyone left. Emmett and I headed up to bed but I was a bit wired after everything that happened that night. Between Renee being a total bitch and Charlie actually apologizing for making my childhood a living hell due to his drinking, I needed to wind down and relieve some tension. I guess Emmett sensed this because he rubbed my shoulders for me, kissing my collarbone in the process.

"I'm going to go draw you a bath, baby girl, and we are going to bathe together tonight." he whispered in my ear huskily before standing up and making his way to our bathroom to draw a nice warm bath. He came back a few minutes later and lifted me up bridal style and carried me to the bathroom. I loved how strong my monkey man was. He helped me undress and lowered me into the water before undressing himself and getting in. I was glad we had such a huge tub.

He began washing every part of my body and hair. One get got to my nether region he tossed the rag to the side and rubbed his fingers back and forth against my slit causing me to moan out at the contact. I turned in the tub so that I was facing him and captured his lips with mine. He continues stroking my slit and slid a finger inside of me causing me to buck my hips against his hand. He was so talented with his hand but I wanted all of him inside of me.

"Make love to me, Emmett." I moaned against his lips.

He kissed me once more passionately and adjusted us so that his hard member was pressing against my entrance. I bucked my hips forward and he slid himself inside of me until he was fully sheathed in my heat. I moaned at the feeling of him inside of me, filling me so completely.

He began thrusting in and out of me slowly at first and I moaned with every thrust that he made. I couldn't get enough of the things he was able to do to my body. He picked up his pace and I could feel myself closing into my much needed release. I leaned in and captured his lips in mine as my breathing became labored with every quick, hard thrust that he made.

"Oh GOD!" I cried out as I came close to my climax "EMMETT!"

I tightened my walls around him as I hit my peak, start exploding behind my closed eyelids with the intense orgasm that Emmett elicited from me. He pumped into me a few more times before growling out my name and spilling his warm seed inside of me causing me to release myself around him for a second time. God the things this man could do to me.

After thorough rewashing ourselves, Emmett helped me out of the tub and into my pajamas. He then carried me to the bedroom and laid me down on the bed. I felt my eyes droop as soon as my bed hit the pillow and Emmett wrapped his arms protectively around me. I sighed in content as I curled into him and drifted off to sleep.

Our weekend was pretty uneventful but since I had decided to get out and see California and Las Vegas with Emmett, we were both sitting on the Cullen private jet headed to a private airstrip outside of Los Angeles. I had never been anywhere outside of Washington, other than my honeymoon in Hawaii, so this was all new and exciting to me.

Once we exited the plane, Emmett and I made our way to one of his cars that he had parked inside the Cullen's private air hangar. I still couldn't get over just how much Emmett and his family had compared to what I grew up with, but then again money and material things really didn't matter all that much to me. We left the airstrip and headed into the city, passing the Hollywood sign on our way to our destination.

"Where are we going, Em?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"My parents have a place right on the beach just off the strip in Belair, I thought we could stay there instead of a hotel." Emmett said, taking my hand in his as we drove.

"Oh, ok." I said with a smile as we pulled into one of the mansions near the water in the rich part of the area, known as Belair. I had only heard of the area in the old Will Smith TV shows but never actually been there. The house, like everything the Cullens owned, was HUGE. It was at least 3 stories high with at least a dozen bedrooms and bathrooms scattered throughout the home. As Emmett and I walked in I was still slack jawed at the grandeur of it all.

"What do you think, my love?" Emmett asked me with a smile upon seeing my reaction to the mansion.

"It's beautiful, honey. Huge but beautiful." I said with a smile "Just wondering though, why so any rooms?"

"Oh, when Dad bought this place for Mom it was shortly after they were married and before I was adopted. He wanted to fill the house with children and have rooms for their friends to stay if they would like." Emmett said "Sadly, my mother couldn't have children so she and Dad adopted the three of us."

"I could've sworn you were all their birth children." I said raising an eyebrow and Emmett shook his head.

"No, only Ally and I are blood siblings. She and I had the same parents and were put into the foster system when we were young after our parents were killed in a car accident." he said.

"I'm sorry to hear about your birth parents." I said with a slight frown and Emmett shrugged.

"It's no big deal, I don't even remember them." replied Emmett "Esme and Carlisle are the only parents I remember. I was only 2 when my birth parents died and Ali was maybe 2 months old."

"I'm glad that Esme and Carlisle found the two of you and took you in." I said.

"I am as well, they are wonderful parents with the exception of Carlisle perhaps being too preoccupied with business my entire life." he said.

"When was Edward adopted? I could've sworn he was Esme's actual son with the tint to his hair and all." I asked with a smile.

"Well that's the crazy thing, shortly after Ali and I were adopted, Esme's twin sister, Elizabeth, died of cancer." Emmett said "Edward was only a year old and rather than see him thrown into the foster system since his father when he was only days old of a heart attack, Esme and Carlisle took him in and adopted him as their own son. So you could say that Edward IS Esme's blood son."

"I never knew Esme had a twin sister." I said, shocked.

"Not many people do, Mom doesn't really like talking about it much." Emmett replied.

We talked for a while longer as Emmett gave me the grand tour of the massive home. I gazed on in amazement as Emmett finally came to a stop in what he said was his room. Bella smiled brightly and immediately attacked his lips with hers.

"What's gotten into you, baby girl?" Emmett asked with a grin "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"I just, I don't know what it is but I just have to have you in me right now." I said, not knowing why I was suddenly feeling so horny other than the fact that Emmett was just gorgeous to me. I think it may have been the pregnancy hormones that made me that way but I wasn't complaining.

"I think I'm going to enjoy you being pregnant." He chuckled, lifting me up as if I weighed nothing at all and carrying me to the bed in the middle of the room.

I was too impatient for foreplay so we made quick work of shedding out clothes and Emmett plunged deep inside of me, making me scream out in ecstasy. While I would normally want it soft and sweet, I urged Emmett to get a little rougher with me. So he flipped me so that I was on all fours and pounded into me from behind. Every so often he would smack my ass causing me to cry in out pleasure. I loved seeing this side of Emmett in the bedroom. He grabbed a hand full of hair and tugged lightly enough it didn't hurt but firm enough that it felt good as we both neared out climax. After we both met our release at the same time we fell onto the bed side by side in a sweaty heap and Emmett pulled me close.

After laying there basking in the afterglow of our love making, we got up again, washed up and decided to go see some of the sights out first day in town. Emmett took me to all the normal touristy places such as Mann's Chinese Theatre where the Celebrity stars were etched into the sidewalk, the Hollywood sign, the Beverly Wilshire where Pretty Woman was filmed, and of course we had to hit Rodeo Drive. I was hesitant to buy anything because it was all so expensive but Emmett insisted. I ended up actually ENJOYING shopping for once as Emmett let me buy anything my heart desired.

Our second day in California was mostly spent at Venice Beach which was absolutely beautiful. I has seen the Pacific my entire life but nothing compared to the sight of it at sunset laying on a blanket with Emmett holding me on Venice Beach. I was thoroughly enjoying my time.

Our third day in California, Emmett had to leave to go take care of the business that he had originally come to town for. I decided that I wanted to see more of the coast so I called a cab to take me on a guided tour of the celebrity homes in the area. I was shocked at just how beautiful some of the homes were. That night, Emmett and I made love again on the balcony of his family's estate under the stars after he took me to my first 5 star restaurant.

Our fourth day in California was spent much the same way, with Emmett off doing his business deal with the two hotels his father had him scouting in the area, and me acting like a tourist. I think that the new camera Emmett bought me for the trip was full to capacity with all of the pictures I had taken. I met Emmett's celebrity doppelganger that day, Kellan Lutz, when I clumsily bumped into him as I was checking out some of the sights and not paying attention to where I was walking. Kellan was a very nice guy but he didn't hold a candle to my Emmett, though the only difference between them was the color of their hair. I took a picture with Kellan and he took me on a star guided tour of some of the lesser known spots in the area. I had a great time that day.

Our 5th and final day in California had us back at the beach, with Emmett trying and failing to teach me how to surf. It was fun, I was just a little to clumsy to keep myself on the board long enough to catch any good waves. That's when it happened, a little girl around 4 years old with bright blue eyes, a lot like Emmett's, dimples and long curly blonde hair walked over to us with tears streaming down her face.

"Hello, sweetie, What's wrong?" Emmett asked, kneeling down to the girl.

"I can't find my mommy." The girl said with a sniffle.

"Well, can we help you find her, sweetheart?" I asked.

"My mommy towld me not to talk to stwangers." the girl tried to say but I understood her perfectly fine.

"Well, You're mommy is right. I'm Bella." I said kneeling down to the little girl's level and holding out my hand. The little girl smiled and took my hand.

"I'm Lillian but my mommy called me Lilli." she said with a smile.

"Well, Lillian, it's nice to meet you." I said "See, now we're not strangers."

"I'm Emmett." Emmett said to the little girl with his goofy smile that melted anyone's heart that received it.

"Really?" The girl brightened up slightly at the sound of his name "Mommy said that's my Daddy's name but I never met him." The girl put her head down after admitting that.

"Aww sweetie, why not?" I asked, curious.

"Mommy said he lives far away and that he doesn't know about me." the little girl said.

"Well, maybe one day you will meet your Daddy, sweetheart." Emmett said with a bright smile.

I found it kind of odd that this little girl, with eyes and dimples similar to MY Emmett's had a father named Emmett that didn't know about her but I kept my thoughts to myself as we walked along the beach with the girl trying to find her mother. Just then a beautiful blonde that put most models to shame was running around the beach screaming the little girl's name.

"There you are, baby!" The woman said squatting down to be at eye level with the girl. "Don't run away from me like that again, Lilli. You scared Mommy half to death if it weren't for these nice people here you may have been lost forever."

"It was really no problem, miss." I said and I saw Emmett looking down at the woman uncomfortably as if he knew her. That only added fuel to my suspicion of the young girl.

"Thank you, so much." the woman said finally looking up. I saw her eyes widen at the sight of Emmett and my suspicions were all but confirmed. "Emmett?"

"Rosalie?" Emmett gasped.

**A/N: I know this one is shorter than the rest but I'm going to leave it here while I write the next chapter…ENTER WRENCH!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Coming Around Again**

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Sorry about the massive cliffy, I liked seeing you all on the edge of your seats. :D Some of you are upset at Rosalie showing up with a kid that looks like Emmett. I have a method to my madness, I promise. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, not Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 18**

**Emmett's POV**

"Rosalie?" I asked, shocked to see her on the beach with the pretty little girl who, if I were being honest with myself, looked a lot like me.

"What are you doing here?" Rosalie asked, still in shock from seeing me again. It had been almost a year since I had seen her and that was in Seattle and she was alone.

"I'm here on business and a little mini vacation." I said.

"Who's this? Your newest conquest?" Rosalie asked, giving Bella a less than friendly look.

"No, Rose. I decided to hang up my player card a little over a month ago." I said pulling Bella close to me "This is Bella, my wife."

"You're MARRIED?" Rosalie said with a gasp.

"Yes, I think we've established that." I replied with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, it's just I never thought I'd see the day." she replied "Congratulations."

"Thank you." I replied. Bella stood beside me just watching the conversation going on around her with a tense expression. It wasn't far from how I felt, I just had one burning question. "So, Lillian, is she mine?" I blurted out.

Rosalie was silent for a minute, fear in her eyes as to how I may react to the news that I may have had a daughter for 4 years and never known her. She bites her lip, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes and nods her head slowly.

"A-Are you sure? I mean you were off and on with Royce as well the last time we were together." I asked. I could feel my temper beginning to get the best of me and I didn't want to say anything I would regret in front of the little girl who may or may not be my daughter.

"I'm pretty sure. I mean look at her Emmett, she has your eyes and your dimples." Rosalie replied.

"Rose, I…Do you mind if Bella takes Lillian to play while we talk?" I asked "I'd rather not do this in front of her."

"Um…ok." she replied and I looked at Bella apologetically. She nodded her head and walked a little ways down the beach but still close enough she could hear what was going on but where Lillian could not.

"Rose…"I said with a sigh, running a hand through my hair, a nervous habit I picked up from my father and Edward. I was trying to get my anger under control so that I wouldn't cause a scene or say something I would regret. Ah hell, fuck it. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to play dumb.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale…or is it King now? I can't be so sure with you nowadays." I said, seething.

"It's still Hale." Rosalie replied meekly, her eyes not meeting mine.

"Rosalie, what I meant to say was how the HELL could you keep the fact that I had a DAUGHTER from me for 4 years?" I asked, my voice raised slightly.

"Emmett…we weren't married, we weren't even together. You were off doing the whole sleep your way through Seattle thing and I…I just didn't want Lillian to grow up like that." Rosalie said, her voice shaking slightly "She knows about you, I never hid who her father was from her. I told her about you and when she came home from daycare one day she asked why you weren't around and I told her you loved far away."

"So, she gets to know I exist but I don't get the same courtesy?" I spat "How the fucking hell do you find that fair? That's not fair…to me or to Lillian."

"I wanted to tell you, Em. I wanted to tell you right after I found out and I even called you but that Irina bitch picked up and I lost my nerve." she said, tears starting to stream down her face. Now normally, that would bother me…a woman crying, but Rosalie? She had EVERY opportunity to tell me I had a daughter and never ONCE took it.

"Irina or no Irina, you should have still fucking told me!" I yelled "And now I have to find out 4 years later by accident? Do you ever think of anyone but yourself Rosalie? Don't I get a fucking say in my daughter's life?"

"You should, and you can…but Em, we have a life here in LA. You can't expect us to just pack up and move back to Washington." Rosalie said.

"You'd better figure something out!" I spat "If I have to get the courts involved in order to see my daughter, who you have kept from me her entire life, then I will. And there's not a judge in the fucking country that will side with me when they find out that I had no knowledge of her existence and you never had the guts to just pick up the fucking phone and tell me."

"You're not taking my daughter!" Rosalie shouted.

"Correction, Rosalie, OUR daughter." I spat back at her.

"You don't even know her." she said.

"And who's fucking fault it that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow "You know good and damn well I don't bounce on my responsibilities Rosalie. If I had of known you were pregnant, I would've been there for you. No, we probably still wouldn't be a couple because we just didn't work as one but we would've worked something out to where we shared responsibility in raising her."

"I know, Emmett. I know, and I'm sorry." Rosalie bawled.

"Rose, I don't know if I can forgive you for this." I said with a slight growl "I mean seriously, Rose. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I WANT kids?"

"You never struck me as the type to want kids." She said honestly.

"You never asked." I said "I DO want kids. And I've had one this whole time and never knew. I had to find out by ACCIDENT not even a week after my wife and I find out we're expecting."

"Congratulations." she whispered.

"Save it, Rosalie." I replied, fire burning in my eyes "Do you have any idea what kind of stress this is causing my wife? Do you even care? Here we are newlyweds and starting to family only to find out OOPS I've already got one."

"I'M SORRY!" Rosalie shouted.

"No amount of apologies is going to make up for such a betrayal. I'd rather you kick my ass or stab me in the stomach that to keep something as important as me having a daughter from me." I almost growled. "If you want to make it up to me then you will figure out a way that I can see my daughter. I will give you until tonight to figure something out, you know where my parents' place in Belair is. If you don't come to a decision as to when and how I will get to spend time with and start a relationship with my daughter, the way it should've been from the get, then you will be hearing from Jenks."

"Please don't get Jenks involved. I'll figure something out, I promise." Rosalie sobbed.

"You'd better because you know I don't make threats, I make promises." I said a bit harshly. I may have been overreacting to this situation a bit…no, fuck it, I was reacting the way any man would react upon finding out they've had a kid for 4 years and never even knew. "You have until 8 tonight, and Lillian's coming with us so that I can get to know my daughter."

"I never said that you could do that…"Rosalie said trailing off.

"Rosalie, you have no leg to stand on in this situation." I said "Now, I would like to spend time getting to know my daughter now I am going to go over there and tell her who I am and then she, Bella and I are going to go spend time together."

"But I don't know Bella." Rosalie said

"You may not know Bella, but you may as well get to know her because she is going to be in my life and Lilli's life for a very long time. Get used to her being around." I said and left her standing there as I walked over to where Bella and Lillian were building a sand castle.

"Look, Mr. Emmett." Lillian said pointing to their sandcastle.

"That's a cool sandcastle, squirt." I said kneeling down beside her and Bella. I scooted a little closer to Bella who seemed a bit distant. "I'm sorry, baby girl. I had no clue I had a daughter."

"I knew, the moment I looked into her eyes and she said her Daddy's name was Emmett…I knew." she whispered back, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "What are you going to do?"

"Well I'm not going to abandon her." I said.

"You'd better not, she hasn't had a Daddy in 4 years because of Rosalie's selfishness and if you do that to this sweet little girl now then I will leave you." Bella said, the look in her eyes saying she was serious.

"Do you mind if she comes to spend the day with us?" I asked "Rosalie has until 8 tonight to come up with a decision as to how I am going to see my daughter and spend time with her."

"Lillian is too sweet of a little girl to be stuck with such a selfish bitch of a mother." Bella said, a few tears slipping down her cheek.

"That she is, so is it ok?" I asked and Bella nodded.

I turned back toward Lillian and took a deep breath, watching as Rosalie came up behind her.

"Lillian, sweetheart. I need to tell you something, ok?" I asked and the little girl stopped what she was doing and looked up at me.

"Lillian, I'm your Daddy." I managed to choke out.

"You ARE?" asked Lillian, hope and excitement swimming in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes, I am." I said "Do you want me to be your Daddy?"

"YES!" Lillian said shaking her head excitedly "You and Mrs. Bewwa are nice to me."

"And we always will be, squirt." I said.

"YAY!" Lillian squealed bouncing up and down on her knees. She turned around and saw Rosalie standing there. "Did you here Mommy? Mr. Emmett is my Daddy!"

"Yes, he is sweetheart." Rosalie said, her eyes read from her tear filled confession and attempt at an apology. "Would you like to spend the day with your Daddy and Bella?"

"Can I?" Lillian turned to ask us, hope in her eyes.

"We'd love you to come with us, pumpkin." Bella answered as I nodded my head with a grin.

"YAY!" Lillian squealed again, tearing down the sandcastle as eh launched herself in my arms and then Bella's.

"All right, Lilli, Mommy will be back later to pick you up at your Daddy's house." Rosalie said "I love you, princess."

"I love you too, Mommy." Lillian said giving her mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Rosalie left soon after that and that left Lillian, Bella and I on the beach.

"So, sweetheart, what do you want to do?" I asked Lillian.

"Can we go to Disney Land? My mommy never took me to Disney Land." Lillian asked.

"Do you really want to go to Disney Land, sweet pea?" Bella asked, with a grin and Lillian nodded excited.

"I wanna see Minnie Mouse!" Lillian said excitedly.

"Well then, we can go to Disney Land then, if it's ok with your Daddy." Bella said and both she and Lillian looked at me.

"Sure, who could say no to faces like that?" I joked, standing up from the sand and then helping Bella up before I scooped Lilli into my arms and we headed toward the parking lot where my car was sitting.

Five hours, a ton of walking, pictures and souvenirs later and we were on out way back to Belair with a sleeping Bella in the front seat and a sleeping Lilli in the back in her booster seat I bought for my car. When we got back to my parents' house, I woke Bella up and picked up a sleeping Lilli from the back. I laid Lilli on the couch draped in t blanket and asked Bella if she would like to head on to bed.

"No, Rose will be here in a bit. I'd like to see what she's come up with as a solution to her problem of finding a way for you to see Lilli without getting Jenks involved." I said.

"Ok, baby girl." I said "Are you sure you ok with this? I mean you are acting so calm about it. I would be hot if I found out you had a kid for 4 years and didn't know."

"I am pissed at Rosalie for not saying anything to you and I'm worried sick that now that Lilli knows you Rose is going to try some more stupid shit to keep the two of you apart. I am also worried shitless that if push comes to shove we may have to take this matter to court. I'm just worried shitless." she said, tears streaming down her face from a combination of stress and hormones "I just have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen."

"Like what, my love?" I asked, because I too had a weird feeling about this situation.

"I don't know, I can't put my finger on it but something was off about how Rosalie was acting right before she said her goodbyes to Lillian." she said. I saw it too, Rosalie looked a lot more depressed than she had even after our argument. It was like something was weighing heavy on her mind.

"I saw it too." I said. "We'll find out in about an hour, I guess."

Eight o'clock came and went and there was no sign of Rosalie. Lillian slept peacefully on the couch while Bella and I waited for Rosalie to show up. By 10 o'clock I began to pace nervously around the living room and Bella was biting her nails nervously, a sense of dread washing over us both.

Just as I was about to pick up my phone to try Rosalie's cell again, there was a knock at the front door. I opened it, expecting Rosalie to be there with some sort of excuse as to why she was late but I was met face to face with a police officer.

"Are you Emmett Cullen?" the officer asked solemnly.

"Yes, I am. Can I ask what this is about?" I replied.

"I was told by the mother of Rosalie Hale that she was on her way here to pick your daughter up to bring her home, is that correct?" the officer asked and I nodded.

"Yes, is there something wrong officer?" I asked and by that point, Bella was at my side biting her nail nervously.

"Is it ok if I speak in front of this young lady here?" the officer asked.

"Certainly, she's my wife so she'll find out either way. What's going on?" I asked.

"I regret to inform you that around 7 this evening, Miss Hale was on her way over here and she was hit head on by a drunk driver." the officer said and my stomach dropped and Bella gasped loudly "I'm sorry, son, but she didn't make it. When her mother came to identify the body, she said that Rosalie was on her way here to pick your daughter up. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this."

**A/N: And I'm going to stop right there for now. I know I am about to piss a few people off with this chapter but…this stuff happens all the time. Let me know what you think.**


	21. Special Author's Note

**Coming Around Again**

**Special Author's Note:**

**I hate that I am writing one of these but with everything going on around here, and the Holidays coming up I am having a hard time coming up with something to write for this story. I have a million and one ideas for other stories but this one has gotten me into a mental bind so to speak. I have an idea of something to do in later chapters but the chapters leading up to my idea are what's getting to me. I am going to put this story on Hiatus until after the holidays so that I can get my thoughts together. I am so sorry for leaving you guys hanging so long but this is what's going on.**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Sammi**


	22. Chapter 19

**Coming Around Again**

**A/N: OK So I know I said I was going to put this on Hiatus for a while but this chapter just came to me. Thank you all for your awesome reviews. I'm trying to come up with ideas for a new story and what pairing to do so PM me if you have any ideas :D Anywho, so I guess that wasn't really much of a wrench to be thrown…I was just going to have someone deliver a letter saying the Emmett could just keep Lillian and that Rose didn't want her anymore but I just couldn't bring myself to write Rosalie as the type to abandon her daughter even though she WAS a bitch. Keep in mind we still haven't met Charlotte yet and Irina doesn't really seem the type to just give up easily, right? Anyway, Here's the next chapter from Bella's POV, picking up from after the police officer delivered the news. I am so sorry it has taken so long but I have had a bad case of writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just my crazy imagination and Lillian!**

**Chapter 19**

**Bella's POV**

After hearing the officer's words I gasped loudly and buried my head into Emmett's chest. He just looked at the officer with a shocked expression on his face. The officer finally filled us in on everything we would need to know, including the fact that since Emmett's name was listed as Lillian's father on her birth certificate she was technically his responsibility now.

All of this was a total shock to the system. We both collapsed on the loveseat opposite where Lilli was sleeping and just held each other. Me, crying hysterically, and Emmett still in shock. I had no idea how to tell a 4 year old little girl that her Mommy was gone and that she was coming to live with us. She had just met us earlier that day and just learned that Emmett was her father and I was her stepmother. I guess I would have to step up and be more of a mother figure for her without trying to replace Rosalie but this entire situation was going to be hard.

"Emmett, what are we going to tell Lilli?" I asked Emmett through red rimmed eyes. He seemed to snap out of his daze and look down at me.

"I don't know, Belle." he said with a sigh "I really don't have much experience with children, though I've wanted them for a while."

"I used to help my friend Angela baby sit her twin brothers that were around the same age Lilli is now but that is my extent of dealing with children other that Emily's niece Claire who would come to the reservation from time to time when I was there." I said "We'll think of something."

"We need to think of something fast because she's waking up" Emmett replied and my heart skipped a beat.

"Honey, you know it will be better coming from you but if you want I can tell her." I said.

"No, I'll do it…can you….can you make sure I don't screw up?" he asked and I nodded as we watched Lillian stretch and sit up, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Daddy" she said groggily "Where's Mommy? Am I staying with you tonight?"

Emmett stiffened when he heard his little girl ask that and picked her up, sitting her in his lap.

"Lilli, baby girl. Do you want to stay with me and Bella?" he asked and Lillian nodded excitedly. "Baby, Daddy needs to tell you something. Something sad." he says and the little girl's face dropped.

"What is it Daddy?" she asked.

"Baby, you Mommy got hurt really bad." he says "She…She's not coming back."

I saw Emmett struggling to come up with the right words to tell Lillian that her mother died and I decided to take over.

"Lillian, sweetheart." I said and Lillian looked at me, confused from Emmett's words. "Do you know what angels are?"

Lillian nodded and replied "My Granny told me that Angels are people we love that died. She said they watch over us to make sure we are ok."

"You're Granny is a very smart woman." I said placing a hand on her arm "Well, sweetheart, you're Mommy went to go live with the angels. She will always watch over you and make sure you are all right but you just won't see her."

"My mommy's an angel now?" Lillian asked and I nodded, biting my bottom lip. "My mommy's dead?" she asked and I nodded again, tears forming in the corner of my eyes.

Lillian broke down crying hysterically upon hearing the news that her mother was dead . Emmett held her close, stroking her hair in a comforting motion. He held her as she cried herself back to sleep. He carried her up to one of the spare rooms and laid her down gently before leaving the door cracked.

"That was hard." he said, plopping down on the sofa beside me with a defeated sigh.

"It's not going to be easy, honey. But we have to be there for your little girl." I replied, taking his hand in mine.

"What about you and the baby? I mean I don't want you to get stressed out or feel like Lillian is a burden." Emmett says with a sigh.

"NEVER! I would never think that beautiful little girl a burden. She is your daughter and I already love her like my own and I just met her today." I replied.

Emmett says and pulls my into his chest "I'm sorry that all of this had to happen at one time. I mean I had no clue I had a daughter and now she's my responsibility solely because the day I find out, Rosalie…dies….and I don't know how to raise a 4 year old. I mean we're going to have an infant soon and…" he says groaning.

"I'll help you, baby. Don't worry." I said looking up at him.

"I love you, Belle." he says.

"I love you too, Em." I said leaning up to kiss him lightly on the lips. I let out a soft yawn and Emmett chuckled.

"Come on, baby girl. Let's go get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Emmett said, taking my hand in his and leading me up to the bedroom right beside where Lillian slept soundly.

We went to bed together and about 2 hours after finally falling asleep Emmett and I were awakened by the sound of a musical voice saying "Daddy" and shaking Emmett's sleeping form.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he says groggily.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you and Bella?" Lillian asked and Emmett looked at me. I scooted over and patted the bed between Emmett and I.

"Come one, sweetie. You are more than welcome to sleep with me and your Daddy." I said and she smiled sadly before crawling between the two of us and snuggling into her Daddy's side. She took my hand and drifted off to sleep with my hand in hers and Emmett's arm wrapped protectively around her as is to ward off scary dreams.

The next morning, Emmett and I went to where Rosalie's mother said she lived to gather Lillian's belonging and anything she wanted to take of her mother's to remember her by. When we got there Rosalie's mother greeted us with a sad smile.

"Emmett, honey, it's been years. This must be your beautiful wife that Rosie was telling me about before…" she started to say but started sobbing. Emmett pulled Rosalie's mom into his arms and rubbed her back in a comforting motion.

"Thank you, Emmett, I needed that." she says once she calms down a bit. "Rosie wanted to be cremated if and when she passed on. I had part of her ashes sent to a jeweler in Italy to make a pink diamond out of her ashes for Lilli. It'll take a few weeks to get it ready but if you leave me your address I'll send it to her when it gets done." she says.

"That would be fine, Ms. Sandy." Emmett said.

"I'm so sorry. How rude of me." Rosalie's Mother says "I'm Sandy, Rosalie's mother. You must be Bella, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. It's nice to meet you Ms. Sandy." I replied with a small smile.

"It's definitely nice to meet the woman who settle this big lug down after all these years" Sandy laughs, elbowing Emmett playfully "I wish we could have met under better circumstances but It's still a pleasure."

"I couldn't agree more." I said with a smile.

We talked with Sandy for a while before helping Lillian pack her things and arranged to have them shipped to our home in Forks and arrive the day we returned from Las Vegas. Sandy gave Lillian one of her mother's lockets that had a picture of Emmett and Rosalie inside, if I had to guess it was from when they were a couple back in high school based on the age of the photo. We said our goodbyes to Sandy, promising to let Lillian come see her from time to time and left our address and phone numbers with her before we left California all together and headed toward Nevada and the large city of Las Vegas.

"Daddy, where are we?" Lillian asked once we got to the hotel in Vegas.

"This is Las Vegas, sweetheart." he says "Daddy has to do something for your Grandpa Carlisle before we can go home. I'm sure that Bella can find something for you girls to go do while I take care of business and tonight we'll all go do something fun together. How does that sound?"

"That sounds fun, Daddy." she said excitedly. It was nice to see Lillian smile, even after the rough couple of days she had since Rosalie's death. I admired how quickly children could overcome tragedy. Yes, she would always miss her mother but she's young enough she can bounce back quickly from her loss. If it had of happened at a later age then I'm not sure how she would've reacted to the news.

Emmett gave Lillian and I a kiss goodbye and headed out to look at a couple of hotels that his father wanted him to scout. I flipped through the pamphlets in the hotel room and asked Lillian.

"Lilli, baby. Would you like to go to the zoo?" I asked and she nodded excitedly.

"I've never been to the zoo!" Lillian squealed, wrapping her arms around me and I laughed.

"Well then, let's go!" I said with a smile.

A few hours, a dozen souvenirs and 20 animals later we were meeting up with Emmett to go out to eat and to watch The Lion King on stage. It ended up being a great night for our family. The next morning, Emmett got the hotel his father wanted him to scout willing to sell to his father and with the contract in hand he, Lillian and I made our way home. Now, to introduce Lillian to the family for the first time in 4 years was another story all together.

**A/N: Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas. I kind of like Jessa's idea of having Irina flip shit and kidnap Lillian…and possibly the baby if I wait until AFTER Bella has the baby but I don't know if I want to go there or not lol.**


	23. Chapter 20

**Coming Around Again**

**A/N- I know the last chapter was a bit short but it was kind of a filler chapter. This chapter will be from Emmett's POV of coming home and introducing Lillian to the family.**

**Disclaimer I still don't own Twilight just my crazy obsession with Dez Duron from The Voice.**

**Chapter 20**

**Emmett's POV**

When we got home from Las Vegas, the van with all of Lillian's things was waiting out our house. I had called my sister to tell her to fix up one of the guest rooms for a little girl and made her promise not to say a word about it until we got home and could introduce Lillian to the family properly.

I was so nervous to introduce Lilli because I had just met her recently myself. I thought that Bella and I would have time to spend with Lilli before even thinking of the possibility of her coming up here with us but with Rosalie's sudden death, the responsibility was thrust full force, not that I was complaining. I already love my little girl as much as I could possibly love a child. Even if Rosalie had of told me about her, I don't think I could possibly love her more than I do now.

After I helped the movers take Lillian's stuff up to her room, I picked up a sleeping Lillian from the backseat of the car and carried her up to her room to finish her nap. I looked around the room and smiled at the awesome job that Alice did making my baby girl have a room fit for the princess she is.

After making sure that Lillian was snug in her bed I made my way downstairs to meet my wife in the living room, plopping down on the couch with a sigh. "I'm not looking forward to tonight." I said.

"Why don't we just wait until tomorrow to introduce your family to Lillian?" Bella asked.

"I think it would be better if he just got it over with." I replied with a loud sigh.

"Ok, if you think it's best." Bella said.

We went about getting things ready for a family dinner, we were inviting Charlie because he had proven that he was trying to get himself clean. When Bella called him he sounded like he was still sober. She asked that Renee not come and if she did, to keep her mouth shut. Belle was under enough stress as it was with the baby to be, Lilli, Rosalie's death, married life and Charlie's attempt at getting sober to have to deal with anymore of Renee's woke up about 30 minutes before everyone was supposed to get here so she helped us get things ready. She was such a big helper and acted much older than four years old, and she was smart as hell. These were obviously traits that she inherited from her mother.

At exactly 7 o'clock everyone showed up at our house and sat at the long dining room table. Bella was in Lillian's room watching a movie with her until the time came for me to introduce her.

"Son, you said you had something important to tell us." my father said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, and where's Bella?" my brother, Edward, asked.

"She's actually in the other room. Let me go get her. There's someone I want you to meet and she is with Bella." I said "I ask that you all keep an open mind because I just met her myself while I was away with Bella on our mini vacation business trip."

Everyone just looks at me as if I had lost my mind as I stand up from the table and go to get Bella and Lillian.

"Is it time?" Bella asks, looking up from the movie she was watching with Lillian.

"Yes it is." I said before kneeling down to my daughter's level. "Lilli, baby, we're going to meet some people tonight. They are my family and Bella's family."

"So they are my family too, Daddy?" she asked and I nodded. I told you she was smart as hell. "Ok Daddy, let's go." Lillian says excitedly.

I stood back up and took Lillian's hand and wrapped an arm around Bella with my free hand. She looked really stressed out. We really needed to get her relaxed before something happened to her or the baby.

We made our way into the dining room and I cleared my throat getting everyone's attention.

"Guys, I want you to meet Lillian Elizabeth Hale." I said. Yes, Lilli had her mother's last name despite me being her father on the birth certificate but that would soon change where I added my last name to her already existing one as to keep her mother's memory through her name but still keep with my family name as well.

"Hale? As in Rosalie?" Alice asked, shocked and I nodded.

"Why do you have Rosalie's daughter?" Edward asked, sometimes I swear he was as ditzy as his fiancee.

"Lillian is my daughter. I just met her when Bella and I were in California." I said "Rosalie never told me until we accidentally ran into her while at Venice Beach."

"Oh my goodness, why would Rosalie do such a thing?" my mother says with a gasp.

"She thought I wouldn't want her but I do." I said with a sigh.

"And what does Rosalie have to say about you and Bella bringing Lillian home?" my father asked and I let out a long sigh and frowned.

"She doesn't have anything to say about it. She….she died in a car accident the day we met Lillian." I said.

"Aww I'm so sorry." Mom says getting up from her seat and pulling Lillian into her arms "Hello, Lillian. My name is Esme but you can call me Grandma Esme if you would like to. I'm your Daddy's mom."

"Hey Grandma Esme." Lillian says with a grin.

Edward, Tanya, Alice and Jasper all got up from their seats and introduced themselves. My dad remained in his seat and Charlie walked up hesitantly to Lillian.

"Hey there! What's your name?" Lillian asked Charlie. For the first time since meeting Charlie Swan, other than finding out about Bella being pregnant, he grinned from ear to ear.

"My name is Charlie." he says.

"Are you Bella's Daddy?" Lillian asked and Charlie nods. Lilli looked to me and asks "Can I call him PaPa Charlie, Daddy?"

"Well, sweetheart, that's up to Charlie." I said with a smile "But I don't see a problem with it."

"Can I call you PaPa Charlie?" Lillian asked Charlie with a bright smile, her dimples flashing.

"Of course you can, sweetie." Charlie replies with a huge smile on his face. Leave it to my little girl to brighten Charlie Swan's day.

When my father didn't get up to greet Lillian I shot him a look that went unnoticed by him. I wondered what his deal was. Lillian seemed to take it all in stride as she walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Carlisle" he said softly, not meeting Lillian's eyes.

"Are you my Granddaddy?" Lillian asked and for the first time since introducing Lillian, my father looked into my daughter's bright blue eyes and he actually smiled. He SMILED a genuine smile.

"Yes, sweet pea, I am." Dad replies, his cold exterior melting away instantly as he picked her up and put her in his lap. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that Lillian had won over the two hardest people to win over, with the exception of Renee who still wasn't speaking to Bella.

"Dad, has mom mentioned me?" I heard Bella ask her father with sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry, baby. She hasn't. As a matter of fact, I asked her to move out because of how she is treating you, Emmett and your unborn child." I heard Charlie reply. I heard the distinctive sound of Bella sobbing and I saw Charlie wrap his arms around her and hold her close. I'm sure it was the first time in years he had put his hands on Bella in a comforting and fatherly way. That proved to me that he was trying to do better by her. I wished that I could say the same for Renee.

The rest of the night was spent eating and allowing my family and Charlie to get to know Lillian better. At the end of the night she had every single person in the house wrapped around her cute little finger, Bella and myself included as she had from day one.

The next morning Bella and I set out to find a good preschool for Lillian to go to so that she could be around other kids her age and get used to going to school for when she started Kindergarten. We found a really good one in Port Angeles and enrolled her, dropping her off that morning with plans to pick her up that evening.

I had a few things to do at the office, like fill my father in on the fact that all of the hotels he had me look at would love to sell to his franchise, while Bella stayed home and rested. When I got home, after picking Lilli up from preschool, I found Bella curled up in the bed bawling her eyes out. I ran to her side and gathered her in my arms.

"It hurts Em." she says.

"What hurts baby?" I asked.

"My stomach it hurts, and there's s-so much blood." Bella whimpers.

"What do you mean so much blood? When did this start?" I asked, really concerned.

"L-Like 30 minutes ago" she sobbed.

"We need to get you to the hospital." I said, internally I was freaking out.

I gathered her in my arms and called for Lilli to come get in the car and after helping get both Bella and Lillian situated, we made our way to Forks Hospital. After getting Bella checked in and in a room Lilli and I took a seat in her room beside her bed. The doctor came in and ran a few tests and took her out to do an ultrasound of the baby. When they came back Bella was inconsolable.

"Baby Girl, What's wrong?" I asked and she sobbed even more.

"I-I can't even be a good mother." Bella sobbed.

"What's she talking about, Doc?" I asked the doctor.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, Mr. Cullen." The Doctor says and my stomach dropped, fearing what was coming next.

"W-What is it Doc?" I asked, holding my sobbing wife as my daughter held her other hand.

"I'm afraid that due to reasons that I am not yet sure about at this time, maybe due to stress or maybe due to other issues that I wasn't able to find, you wife has suffered a miscarriage." The doctor said. After he said that word he continued to talk but all I could hear was buzzing. I was in shock and felt every ounce of pain that my Belle felt in that moment. I started coming back to reality a bit just as the doctor said "I am so sorry for your loss and if you need anything please feel free to let me know."

The doctor left and I held Bella close as she sobbed. The doctor let Bella come home the next morning and I took Lilli to school and cancelled all other appointments so that I could comfort my Bella. Bella refused to leave the bedroom for almost two weeks. One day I finally got through to her.

"Baby, I'm sorry that this happened. We can try again later if you want to." I whispered to her as she laid in bed sobbing, as she had all the night before.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't gotten an abortion before…God wouldn't be punishing me now." she sobbed and I stroked her hair.

"God's not punishing you, baby girl. It just wasn't time for us to have a baby right now, is all." I said, kissing her hair lovingly.

"Maybe you are right, Em but it still hurts." Bella sobbed.

"I know it does, baby." I whispered "It hurts me too because I was already growing fond of the little bun." I joked and she let out a half giggle. I was glad that my attempt to lighten the mood was half way successful.

"W-Were you s-serious about trying again?" Bella asked and I turned her so that she could look me in the eyes.

"Of course, I was serious, baby girl." I said kissing her lightly on the lips "I want you to be happy and I would love for you to be the mother of my child. Well the mother of my second child anyway. And until we can have a baby of our own together, Lilli loves you just like her own mother."

After hearing me speak of Lillian she smiled a bright smile and says "I love Lilli like my own."

"Well then, baby girl, let's get you out of bed and happy so that you can show Lilli that you mean just as much to her as our future children will." I said kissing her again and Bella smiled.

"Ok." she says sitting up in the bed "I need a shower"

She went to the bathroom for a shower while I went downstairs to the kitchen to fix something for lunch for the both of us. Bella was just coming downstairs and sitting at the island when my cell phone rang. I noticed it was Lilli's preschool and I instantly went into Papa Bear mode.

"Cullen" I answered.

"Mr. Cullen, this is Angela Cheney. I am your daughter, Lillian's preschool teacher." A girl said on the other line.

"Of course, Hello Angela. What can I help you with today?" I asked.

"I'm afraid we have a problem, Mr. Cullen." she says in a terrified tone.

"Is Lillian ok? What's going on?" I asked, starting to worry.

"That's the thing, Mr. Cullen. I am not sure if Lillian is ok. We need you and your wife to come down here. I called the police and they are interviewing a few of the other staff members as well as myself but they would like to talk to the two of you as well." Angela replies.

"What's going on, Angela?" I asked, starting to get angry she wouldn't tell me what was going on. I looked to Bella with a worried look on my face and she asked.

"Is that Angela, honey?" she asked and I nodded "Let me talk to her, we used to be friends in high school."

I handed Bella the phone because she was the level-headed one of the two of us and could keep her composure while mine was about to fall apart completely. I was worried sick about my daughter and no one was telling me what was going on.

"Angela, it's Bella. Yeah. I'm sorry, my husband is just in Papa Bear mode. Can you tell me what's up?" Bella asked and Angela said something on the other line that caused Bella to gasp and tears began to form in her eyes "Did anyone get a look?" she asked and I saw her turn red "I know EXACTLY who that is…that fucking bitch! We're on our way!" Bella said before hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Someone matching fucking Irina's description stole Lillian from the playground at her daycare today when Angela was taking care of a little boy that skinned her knee." she said, seething.

"I'm going to KILL that bitch!" I roared "Can't she just take the fucking hint? Now she's got to fuck with my family? The cops better hope they find her before I do."

"Trust me, Honey, I would like to have a whack at her as well." Bella muttered angrily.

Bella and I made our way out to my car and I flew like a bat out of hell to Port Angeles where the cops were there interviewing the teachers that were out on the playground when Lillian was taken. When we got to Angela's classroom she was bawling hysterically.

"Bella, Emmett, I am so sorry. I looked away for only a minute to put a bandaid on a little boy and then she was gone. One of the teachers said they saw a tall blonde, really pretty looking but she looked a bit deranged pick her up over the fence and take off with her." Angela sobbed "She was gone before anyone could catch up to her to stop her."

"Angela, it's not your fault." I said wrapping my arms around her "It's the fault of the deranged psycho that took my daughter."

"Thank you, Emmett. I'm still sorry that this happened. I feel like a complete failure as a teacher." she sobbed into my chest.

"Not true, Angie. Lilli and all of the kids LOVE you and Lilli has learned so much from you." Bella said.

A few minutes later the police officers finished interviewing the teachers and came up to us and explained the situation. They asked us if we had anyone that would want to hurt us by kidnapping our little girl and the only people that we could think of were Irina and Renee but that the description sounded more like Irina.

After talking to the officers we were told to go home. The first thing I did when I got home was called my brother, Edward.

"Hello, Emmett. How may I help you?" Edward answered.

"Emmett, I need to talk to Tanya. Is she around?" I asked.

"She is, what's this about Emmett?" he asked.

"I need her to find her psychotic sister Irina." I said.

"What? Why?" Edward asked.

"A woman matching Irina's description kidnapped Lilli from school today and she needs to know that if she doesn't bring my daughter back in one piece and give herself up to the police I will hunt her down and kill her." I said "And that's a fucking promise."

"Wait a second…why would Irina do something like that?" Edward asked.

"Because we used to be fuck buddies for a while and when Belle and I got together I broke things off with her." I said "She was bitter about it. And let's face it, bro, she's a psychotic bitch."

"Ok, brother. Here's Tanya." he said before handing the phone to his fiancee. I gave Tanya the rundown and relayed the same message to her that I did Edward and she agreed to help find her and send her the message.

Right before Bella and I went to bed I got a phone call on my house number from a blocked caller. The police officer posted at our house came inside and instantly put a tap on our phone.

"Cullen Residence." I answered.

"Emmett, this is Irina. I've heard from my sister that you are hunting for me. Of course I told my sister a little white lie and that I don't have your daughter but you're a smart man." Irina says on the other line "If you ever want to see your little girl again you will leave that skank of a wife of yours and come to me."

"No, you will give me my daughter back and go to prison like you deserve you psychotic bitch!" I spat "Why the fuck would I leave someone as amazing as Bella for you? You KIDNAPPED my DAUGHTER!"

"Those are the terms Emmett, your wife or your daughter. I will give you until tomorrow afternoon at 4 to decide. Choose wisely because I am sure someone as adorable as Lillian will make some family very happy." she says before hanging up.

I screamed to the top of my lungs before looking to the cop who shook his head because the trace couldn't be completed.

"What do you mean couldn't be completed? I had her on for more than a minute!" I cried, outraged.

"I mean she was calling from a cell phone, more than likely a disposable one.

"Wait a minute, most cell phones have GPS trackers in them right?" Bella asked and the cop shook his head. "Emmett, do you still have her personal cell number?"

I scrambled for my phone and gave the cop the number who promised to work all night on getting a location and would get back to us when he got a location. Until then, all we could do was wait. I was not going to leave my wife for the likes of Irina but I needed to get my daughter back so Bella and I spent the rest of the night trying to come up with a plan because we figured Irina was watching us, how else would she know about Lillian? With a plan in mind, we waiting until the next morning to put it in action…until then, we waited and prayed for my baby girl's safe return.

**A/N: I know a lot happened in this chapter and I had fully intended on splitting this up but I couldn't stop writing.**


	24. Chapter 21

**Coming Around Again**

**A/N: So I have a Bella/Paul imprint story in the works as soon as I can get my thoughts together. I want to do a Bella/Embry, Bella/Jared, and Bella/Sam….possibly a Bella/Quil since there aren't that many. If you have any ideas please feel free to inbox me. I am also planning to take my first stab at a slash fic based on a story line I have going on a RP I'm on between Embry/Seth. If that's not your cup of tea then just check out one of the others I am fixing to start. :D**

**Going to warn you ahead of time that this is going to be a rough chapter. Get your tissue ready!**

**Disclaimer: I am still not Stephanie Meyer so the characters aren't mine. I just like to play around with them. :D**

**Chapter 21**

**Bella's POV**

The next morning Emmett and I woke up to no news from the cop posted outside our house so we decided to put our plan into motion. Emmett called his father and told him what was going on and let him know about the plan so that he didn't think we were for real and I packed a bag and headed to Billy's making it look like I was leaving Emmett. Jacob was in on the plan so he picked me up and made it look like I was leaving Emmett for him despite the fact he was practically my brother.

On our way out of Forks, heading for La Push, I spotted a car coming in the opposite lane heading straight for us. Jacob swerved to keep from hitting the car and I caught a glimpse of the driver just as the car slammed into us. IRINA! Jacob lost control of the car and we began to spin out of control, landing in a ditch upside down. I hit my head on the glass of the side window and blood trickled down my head as I looked over to Jacob who was slumped motionless against the steering wheel of his Rabbit.

"JACOB!" I yelled, unbuckling my seatbelt and leaning over him, pressing my fingers to his neck to check for a pulse. There was blood covering him and his pulse was very slow. I began to sob as I attempted to remove the seatbelt so that I could drag him out of the car.

I found a knife in the glove box that Jake always kept for emergencies and I cut him free, seeing the gash across his throat from the imprint of the seatbelt. I remembered that Jacob also kept a small 38 revolver in his glove box that his father gave him a few years back and I grabbed it before pulling Jacob out of the car with me and onto the shoulder. Luckily my cell phone hadn't fallen out of my pocket so I was able to dial 911. Everything was getting a bit woozy from my head injury but I needed to find a way to stop the bleeding coming from Jake's neck. I ripped his shirt off and took my belt off pressing his shirt to his neck and fastening the belt tightly around his neck but not too tight as to strangle him.

"Please hold on, Jake. I called the ambulance. They should be here soon" I whispered to him as his eyes fluttered slowly and he let out a weak groan.

As I was trying to keep Jacob semiconscious, as well as myself, the car Irina was driving came speeding toward us. I held up the 38 with a shaky hand and fired toward the hood of the car effectively disabling it and bringing it to a stop with smoke barreling from under the hood.

Irina made her way out of the car and toward me with an evil grin on her otherwise beautiful face. I continued to hold the gun up with shaky hands as she continued toward me.

"Tsk Tsk, Bella." Irina said clicking her tongue against her teeth "Do you really think I wouldn't know that your leaving wasn't a ruse to get Emmett's daughter back?"

"Stay back or I'll shoot." I yelled at her.

"I don't think you will." she says inching closer.

"N-No! You're wrong! I will!" I called out.

"No, you won't because then you will never find Emmett's precious Lillian." Irina snarled.

I fired the gun effectively taking out one of her legs but she continued to hobble toward me so I took out her other leg causing her to drop to the ground.

"W-Why?" I sobbed "Why Lillian? Why hurt Jacob?"

"Lillian, that's easy. I want Emmett and I knew by taking his precious daughter and wife out of the equation I would have him back." she says with a malicious laugh.

"Are you that insane that you honestly think that would work?" I asked "He would kill you first!"

"Oh no he wouldn't, I know how to convince Emmett not to." Irina says with a suspicious grin.

"Why not just take me out alone? Why hurt Jacob?" I asked, looking back at the still form of my best friend and brother. I put a hand on his wrist and sobbed even more to find that there was no pulse. "Why did he have to die because of your psychotic notion that if you can't have Emmett no one can?"

"Your rez rat friend was just collateral damage." she says.

Just then sirens blared through the air and stopped where we were. I dropped the now spent 38 on the ground and sobbed against Jacob's lifeless body. "I'm sorry Jake." I whispered but it was no use, he was gone and Irina was to blame.

Two paramedics and a couple of cops ran toward us and one checked over Jacob and frowned when they say he was already dead, which made me sob harder. The other paramedic came to check me over and bandage up my wound.

"OFFICER! She's the one who ran us off the road and killed Jacob! I shot her in the legs so that she wouldn't kill me." I called out to one of the officers "Her name is Irina Denali and she also kidnapped my husband's daughter yesterday at school!"

The officer looked over Irina and picked her up, slapping cuffs on her before putting her in the back of one of the 3 ambulances that had arrived on the scene. His partner climbed in the back and escorted her to the hospital. The other paramedics loaded Jacob up onto a stretcher in a body bag and I couldn't stop crying. I was blinded by tears as I watched them drive off with my now dead best friend. I was having trouble catching my breath and between the loss of my best friend and the head injury I passed out cold.

When I woke up, Emmett was by my side and to my surprise so was Lillian. I smiled weakly at them both through puffy read eyes from crying earlier. I reached out for them.

"I'm so glad you are ok, Sweet Pea." I said pulling Lillian into me "I was so scared."

"I was scared too Ma Ma." Lillian replies, shocking both Emmett and I. She looked up at us with her pretty blue eyes "Is it ok if I call Bella Ma Ma? Mommy is gone and she won't mind because I'll still remember her."

"How did you get so smart?" I asked, kissing her forehead "I don't mind if you call me Ma Ma."

"Neither do I" Emmett says with a bright smile.

"Mrs. Angela said that even though my Mommy is gone, I can still call you Ma Ma because you and Daddy won't let me forget Mommy." she says.

"Mrs. Angela is a smart lady." I said with a wink.

"Ma Ma, are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm better now, baby. I'm just really sad." I said.

"I'm sad too." Lillian replied with a frown "I really liked Uncle Jacob."

"Your uncle Jacob really liked you, sweet pea." I said kissing her forehead "But like with your Mommy we're going to have to keep his memory alive."

"I think I can do that." she says with a sad smile.

I was let out of the hospital a couple of days later, the day before Jacob was to be laid to rest. Paul, Quil and Embry were a constant at our home following Jacob's death and between them, Lilli and Emmett I was glad they were there after everything.

The day of Jacob's service I got up and got dressed, dressing Lillian and making sure Emmett was ready to go and we headed to La Push. Old Quil was to perform the ceremony since Billy was too distraught over Jacob's death to even speak. When I wasn't home, I was constantly over at his house comforting him. In time we would both heal from this tragedy but for now we were mourning the loss of a great man.

I was surprised that Charlie and Billy overcame their differences and made up in light of this tragedy but yet here we were Billy, Charlie, the guys, Emmett, Lilli and I sitting at the front of the crowd by the beach where Jacob always loved to go.

Old Quil performed a traditional Quileute funeral ceremony done mostly in their native tongue, to which I knew most of from my time spent with Billy and Jacob, before calling Billy, Rachel, Rebecca and I forward to scatter his ashes into the water. I cried like a baby and held Billy as he cried for his son.

We headed home and I offered the boys a place to stay, wanting to keep them close after losing Jacob and Emmett agreed because we had plenty of room. Lilli and I were physically and emotionally worn out so as soon as we got home, with the boys of course, we both collapsed into bed and were out like a light as soon as our heads hit the pillow.

**A/N: I know…another shocking and sad chapter but things should start getting a little better in the next chapter as some time will have passed since all this went down. I hated to do that to Jacob but he was the first one to pop into my head that Bella would run with.**


	25. Chapter 22

**Coming Around Again **

**A/N: First of all… HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**

**OK, I know that none of you were expecting the events of the last chapter to happen but it just came to me suddenly. I hated to kill Jacob because I love the character but as I said it just popped into my head.**

**Now a couple of you have mentioned when I was going to bring Charlotte into the story and I have a plan for her…and no she is not pregnant by Emmett. I'm going to wait until Bella starts feeling a little better after the death of Jacob, after all he was the closest thing she had to a brother besides Paul, Embry and Quil. **

**This chapter is just a bit of fluff and will not be very long, it's showing from Emmett's POV how Bella is dealing with Jacob's death and shows Irina's trial toward the end. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything related to Twilight, that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I do own an unhealthy fan girl crush on Peter Facinelli and the character of Carlisle Cullen.**

**Chapter 22**

**Emmett's POV**

I would have never expected Irina to flip out the way she did. Yes, she was bat shit crazy but I never knew she would take it to the extreme that she did. When she kidnapped my daughter I wanted to find her and kill her, that was just the father in me. When she killed Jacob and tried to kill my Belle? I wanted to tie her up and torture her to no end, that was the husband and friend in me.

After Bella helped Billy, Rachel and Rebecca spread Jacob's ashes into the water at First Beach in La Push, I thought that it would be a bit of closure for her. I was wrong. For weeks after Jacob's death Bella refused to leave the bedroom, she only ate when I forced her to or when Paul threatened to leave, she only spoke when spoken to and even then it was one word sentences. In short, my Belle was a complete zombie.

After Jacob left she couldn't bear to have Paul, Quil and Embry living so far away so I offered them a place to stay. We did have plenty of room, after all. Rachel came to live with Paul, since they were dating, and Claire also came to live with Quil, since they were dating. Embry tried to get Bella involved by asking her to help him find a date but even that didn't get her out of her shell. I didn't know what to do and neither did the guys.

Lilli even tried to help by drawing her pictures at school and bringing them to her. Bella would smile at Lilli, thank her quietly and give her a soft kiss on the cheek but that was the full extent of her interaction with her.

I understood that Bella was hurting. I'll admit that I was hurting as well and I hadn't known Jacob Black nearly as long as Bella did. Jacob Black was the type of person that once you met them, you instantly like them. He had a smile that could brighten up anyone's day and he was a very loyal and compassionate human being. Jacob wouldn't want anyone to mourn his death but to move on and be happy, always remembering the good times and not his demise. He would be grilling Bella right now if he saw her acting the way she was. It was actually Charlie who finally got through to her, the unlikeliest of all people.

I had just come home from tying up a few loose ends at the office when I heard the sounds of Charlie talking with Bella. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop but it was hard to not hear them when I was on my way to the bedroom anyway, and I didn't want to interrupt.

"Bells, you need to start living again." I heard Charlie say.

"I am living" muttered Bella.

"No you aren't, sweetheart." he replied "You are just functioning, and barely at that."

"That's not true, I am functioning just fine. I'm just sad, is all." she says with a sniffle.

"We're all sad, Bells. Jake was everyone in this room's best friend in the entire world and like a son to me before I completely screwed up with you. " Charlie says "But if he saw you like you are today? A zombie form of your normal self? He'd probably want to kick your ass. Tell me Bells, what would Jacob say or do if he saw you like this?"

Bella was silent and Charlie that opportunity to speak.

"I'll tell you what he'd say and do. He'd come in with his bright Jacob smile and tell you to get the hell out of bed, it's a new day. He'd tell you to be thankful that you are alive and live each day as if it were your last. He'd tell you that you would end up missing something if you went on hiding inside yourself and not interacting with anyone. He would get on you about not eating and jokingly call you Skeletor or something along those lines before force feeding you with a spoon." Charlie said "And he would tell you to never forget him but move on with your life because you have a husband and a beautiful little girl that needs you. He would also tell you that he will forever live on in your heart and in your dreams."

It was silent in the bedroom for a few minutes with the exception of the soft sniffles coming from Bella. I didn't think that he had gotten through to her as so many of us had tried to do over the weeks.

"Thank you, Dad." Bella finally croaked.

"I just want to see you happy, baby. Laying in bed for almost a month and ignoring your family and friends that love you is not doing anything but making you more miserable, trust me I've been there." he says "I know I haven't always been the best father in the world but I do want to see you happy and it hurts me to see you like this."

"I'm sorry, Dad." Bella sobbed "I forgave you a long time ago for how you treated me before you got sober, now I think it is time I started actually taking your advice instead of ignoring them."

"I love you, Bells." Charlie says.

"I love you too, Dad." Bella replied.

I stood in the hall smiling, glad that Charlie was doing better by his daughter and glad that he was able to break through the shell she had created around herself since Jacob's death. Charlie walked out and saw me standing in the hall and smiled.

"Hello, Emmett. I didn't know you were home." he said.

"I've been home for a little while, I didn't want to interrupt you guys." I said with a smile.

"Oh, it's ok. You could have come in, son." Charlie replies with a smile.

"I should thank you, Charlie. You are the first person who has gotten through to Bella since Jacob's death. I'm glad that you have decided to get yourself straightened out for Belle, she really needed you in her life and was holding out hope that you would try to change your ways. I think I speak for both of us when I say that we are proud of you." I said.

"Thank you, Emmett." Charlie said softly with a soft smile. "I'm glad that Bella has you. I am sorry about how the two of you originally came to marry but I can tell that you two have truly come to love each other. That is why I am going to go to your father now and dissolve the original contract and sell him the bed and breakfast. I will also get him to dissolve the contract we forced you and Bella to sign as well."

"You would do that for us?" I asked, shock clearly noticeable in my voice.

"Yes, as I said Emmett, I know now that the original intent for the two of you to marry was wrong and that the two of you would have been great together anyway, without us forcing your hand." he says "I love my daughter and I have come to love you as a son. I will do whatever I can within my power to make things right."

"T-thank you Charlie." I stammered.

"You're welcome, Emmett." he says before shaking my hand and leaving our home.

I walked into the bedroom to find Bella in much better spirits than she was before. I sad down on the bed and pulled her into my arms with a smile. I kissed her head and we spoke of what she and Charlie talked about and about what Charlie and I talked about. To say that Bella was as shocked as I was, was the understatement of the century.

Bella, for the first time in almost a month, actually got out of bed that day and went with me to pick Lilli up. She was also in the mood for us all to go out for ice cream which excited Lilli to no end. I knew then that everything would be all right.

"Baby girl, you know that Irina's trial starts the day after tomorrow right?" I asked her later that night when we were getting ready for bed.

"Paul mentioned it to me the other day but I was still zoned out." Bella says "I know that you have to go because you have to testify about your past with Irina."

"Yes, well the District Attorney would like you to testify as well." I said "I told him that it would be up to you since you were still out of it."

"I want to testify." Bella said softly "I want justice for Lillian's kidnapping but I think the biggest thing is that I want justice for Jacob's death. Maybe knowing that she is behind bars will help me find the closure I need to move on with my life."

"I agree." I said kissing her gently on the lips "We will go see Jared first thing in the morning. He cannot try the case himself because he is from La Push and knew Jacob personally. It would be a conflict of interest if he did."

"Jared Cameron?" Bella asked and I nodded "I know Jared, he was really good friends with Paul in high school. He and Paul went their separate ways when Jared went off to law school. He's a fair man, and very sweet. I can see why it would be a conflict of interest because Jacob was like his little brother."

"That's what he told me." I said.

"If Jared isn't trying the case, who is?" I asked.

"Well Leah can't do it because she is Jacob's cousin." I started and she nodded.

"Yes, I know Leah Clearwater" she says "If she weren't Jacob's cousin, she would make sure Irina got the maximum punishment."

"Sam Uley was also ruled out because of his connection to both you and Jacob." I said and she nodded.

"Does Jared have anyone on his payroll that isn't directly related to this case?" Bella asked and I thought for a minute.

"Peter couldn't do it because he is related to me by marriage, he is Jasper's brother and he would slap Irina with the full penalty just because he respects my family. Ben Cheney couldn't do it because his wife is Lillian's teacher, and involved in the kidnapping case. That leaves Alec Volturi." I said.

"Wait, isn't he your father's friend's son?" Bella asked.

"Yes, but Alec is not associated with his father or mine." I said "Alec and I have been acquaintances for years but not in what the courts would consider a 'close' relationship. He is a fair lawyer and will make sure that justice is served."

"Ok, so let's go talk to Alec tomorrow then." Bella said and I nodded, kissing her good night and holding her close as we drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I took Bella to speak with Alec and he ran over the many questions that he would be asking her during the trial.

"Now, don't be nervous, Isabella." Alec says "I will make sure that tomorrow runs as smoothly as possible."

"Thank you, Alec." Bella says softly.

"Are there any questions from the defense that we need to be aware of?" I asked.

"Well they may ask you about the nature of which your marriage came about but I would object to any of those questions as they do no pertain to the case." Alec replied "They may also ask further questions regarding you shooting Irina, Isabella."

"What kind of further questions? I mean you pretty much covered the entire ordeal with your questions for me." Bella says.

"They will try to break you, to get you to change your story." Alec says.

"I won't do that." Bella replies.

"They may also try to say that your concussion may have impaired your vision and judgment." he says.

"But I saw it was her before I got the concussion." Bella replies "And there was no mistaking that she was coming back to finish the job."

"As long as we keep sticking to the same story, I think tomorrow will go without a hitch." Alec replies and Bella and I both nod. "Well then, if that is all I will see you all tomorrow morning at 9. Irina's case is the first on the docket."

The next morning we made our way to the courthouse, sitting toward the front of the courtroom with Billy Black and his daughters Rachel and Rebecca as well as a few others from La Push, including Paul, Quil and Embry who rode with us since they were still living with us. Angela and her husband were sitting behind us and Lilli sat in my lap. The judge had spoken to Lilli in her chambers with her Guardian ad Litem (her lawyer). We watched as the Bailiff brought in Irina, who was bound with chains on her ankles and wrists, and sat her down at the table beside her lawyer, my father's old friend Eleazar. I still couldn't believe that he would even try the case against us because of his friendship with my father, but then again it was his daughter's freedom in jeopardy.

"All rise, the honorable Judge Christian Serratos presiding." the Bailiff said and we all stood as a beautiful woman who looked a lot like Carmen Denali came in.

"You may be seated." The lady says as we all took our seats "Bailiff what is the first item on the docket today?"

"The state of Washington versus Irina Denali." says the Bailiff.

"And are all witnesses present?" she asked and the Bailiff nodded "Let us proceed. Will the defendant please rise?"

Irina stood up, along with Eleazar, and the judge continued.

"Irina Denali you are being charged with First Degree Kidnapping of a Minor Child, Vehicular Homicide and Vehicular Assault, all of which are Class A and B Felonies, how do you plead?" Judge Serratos says.

"My client would like to enter the plea of Guilty, your honor." Eleazar says.

"You may be seated" Judge Serrators says "Since the defendant has entered a plea of Guilty of all crimes, we will hold the arraignment and sentencing today. The state may state their case against Miss Denali."

"Your honor, On the dates in question Miss Denali kidnapped Mr. Emmett Cullen's daughter from her preschool in Port Angeles and held her until Mr. Cullen adhered to her stipulations. She threatened to give her away to be adopted if he did not. Her stipulation was that Mr. Cullen leave his wife for her. After Mrs. Cullen left the residence to go visit family in La Push, Miss Denali ran Jacob Black and Isabella Cullen off the road, resulting in the concussion and lacerations on Mrs. Cullen and the death of Mr. Black. She then tried to finish the job with her car on Mrs. Cullen before Mrs. Cullen disabled the vehicle and then Miss Denali with a 38 special revolver found in Mr. Black's glove box." Alec began "We the State would like to see Miss Denali serve the maximum sentence for these crimes as justice for all those involved in this horrible ordeal of a woman scorned losing her wits about her."

"Thank you, Mr. Volturi. Now will the defense please give their opening argument." Judge Serratos says.

"Your honor, my client is guilty of the crimes that she has committed but we would like to enter the insanity plea for her actions." Eleazar says "Irina Denali was not in her right state of mind when she committed the crimes of which she is guilty for."

"Duly noted, counselor. Will the state please call their first witness?" Judge Serratos says.

Everyone went through their witnesses and testimonies before the Judge spoke again.

"We will take an hour long recess and come back with my verdict and sentencing." says Judge Serratos with the slamming of her gavel.

We all left the courtroom and went to have lunch with the guys and Jacob's family before making our way back into the courtroom for the sentencing.

"All rise!" the Bailiff exclaimed again and we all stood as Judge Serratos came back in.

"Please be seated" she said "Will the defendant please step forward."

Irina and Eleazar made their way in front of the judge.

"In light of the testimonies of the witnesses, I am going to have to throw out the plea of insanity for the simple fact that the charges to which you are guilty of took careful planning on your part, Miss Denali." Judge Serratos said "With that being said, I find you, Irina Denali guilty of First Degree kidnap of a minor child to which you will serve the full life sentence, you are also found guilty of Vehicular Homicide to which you will also serve the full life sentence and you have been charged with Vehicular Assault to which I also find you guilty and you will serve the maximum sentence of 10 years in a federal penitentiary. Along with time served you will also pay fines as follows. For Kidnapping in the First Degree, you are hereby ordered to pay $50,000 which will be paid to the state and to the family of the minor child to which you kidnapped. For Vehicular Homicide you will pay a fine in the amount of $50,000 to the state and to the family of the deceased plus and extra $5,000 for reimbursement for funeral costs. For Vehicular Assault you are hereby ordered to pay a fine of $20,000 to the state and to Mrs. Cullen for the pain and suffering you cause from your outburst. Bailiff please take the prisoner into custody for transfer to a maximum security prison."

I held Bella close as she watched the Bailiff guide Irina out of the courtroom.

"Let this be a lesson to you all that jealousy never pays in the end. If you must be envious of someone, please do not take it to the extent that Mrs. Denali has. Court is now adjourned." she says before hitting her gavel against the wood in front of her podium.

We left the courtroom and Eleazar decided to make his presence known.

"I just wanted to apologize for my daughters actions. I believe that 2 life sentences and 10 years in prison is justice for the wrongs that she has done to your family and the family of you Jacob Black. I know that will not bring him back but I send my deepest apologies." he says before walking off.

I watched him walk away slack jawed before guiding Bella back to the car. We invited everyone over to our house for a celebratory dinner and then called it a night. If Irina were guilty of any other crimes beside what she did to my family and good friend, Jacob Black, I may feel sorry for her but I felt relieved that justice was served today.

**A/N: OK So this chapter ended up being longer than I thought. Please let me know what you think. Sentencing and charges were based on the state of Washington's laws.**


	26. Chapter 23

**Coming Around Again**

**A/N: WOW! You guys are AMAZING…208 reviews? I'm not usually a review whore but I just wanted to thank you for giving me the most reviews I have ever seen on a story! Anyway here's the next chapter…it's actually a few months after Irina goes to prison.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the idea.**

**Chapter 23 **

**Bella's POV**

Watching Irina get put away without a chance in hell of getting out before she dies was just the closure I needed to move past Jacob's death and start living life again. I started to do more with Emmett, Lilli and the guys and I even started taking time out once each week to go spend some quality time with Charlie. I was so proud that Charlie had stayed clean and sober for as long as he has. He dumped out all the alcohol at his house and after he signed over the Swan B & B to Carlisle, he hasn't touched alcohol since. I was seeing more of the Charlie Swan that I saw before he became a violent alcoholic. I liked it.

I still had no contact with Renee and even though it hurt like hell, Emmett and the guys helped me come to terms with the fact that she's a major bitch and I am better off without her influence in my life. Seriously what kind of woman would turn her back on her own flesh and blood daughter for a man? What kind of woman would turn a blind eye as her daughter was repeatedly raped by her extramarital boyfriend? I had no use for her. Yes, Charlie used to beat me into the hospital but he owned up to his mistakes and is making up for them now. Renee continued to stick up for the man that repeatedly raped her daughter, stealing her innocence and if it weren't for Emmett loving me so much, that asshole Phil may have ruined me for any other man in the world.

On the subject of Emmett, I was so worried that he would leave me and decide he didn't want to remain married to me the day Charlie and Carlisle came over and ripped up the contracts in front of us, throwing them both in the fireplace. But Emmett surprised me, as he does every day, by staying with me and proving to me every single day just how much he loves me. I love my monkey man.

Things were getting back on track and Irina had been sent to a federal prison somewhere near Canada and out of our hair so I was thankful for that. It had been 6 months since everything went down and I notice that I was putting on weight and I couldn't wear anything but Emmett's old sweatpants. I had no idea what was going on and Paul asked me jokingly if I was pregnant. That made me freak out because I hadn't had my period yet. When I went to look at the calendar I noticed I hadn't had a period in almost 3 months. How the hell could I have missed that?

I had Paul ride with me to the drug store and I bought another pregnancy test. We went back home and I took the test. Two little pink plus signs made me both nervous and happy at the same time. Happy because Emmett and I were getting a second chance at parenthood but nervous because I was afraid that I would lose the baby like I did the last.

When Emmett came home from the office, that's another thing he and his father were getting along better and Carlisle has actually started accepting me as his son's choice in a wife, I decided to tell him a bit differently this time.

I had Paul take me to the store after I found out and I bought a white T-shirt with an iron on decal that said "Hi Daddy". I ironed the decal to the stomach of the shirt and wore my robe over it.

"Hey baby girl" Emmett says leaning over to kiss me lightly on the lips "How was your day?"

"It was wonderful, how was yours?" I asked, busting at the seams to tell him.

"It was ok, better now that I am home with you and my Lilli." he says "Where is she?"

"She's upstairs playing Barbies with Quil, Paul and Embry. It's too cute." I giggled thinking about the big strong Quileutes playing Barbie with our 5 year old daughter.

Emmett chuckles and says "I'll bet."

"I have a surprise for you." I said as I straddled him as he sat on the couch.

"Mmm I like the way you think." he says with a groan "But not here, Lilli's upstairs."

"Silly" I giggled and smacked his chest playfully "Untie my robe and tell me what you see."

Emmett raises an eyebrow and does what I told him, looking at the shirt and laughing.

"What do you see?" I asked.

"Not what I expected. It's just a white tee, babe." he says.

"What does it say?" I asked with a smile.

"It's says 'Hi Daddy'" he says it didn't click until 2 seconds later "Daddy? You're…"

"Yes, Daddy. I'm pregnant." I beamed at him.

"Oh my god! That's GREAT!" he says leaning in and kissing me passionately.

"You're happy?" I asked with a grin.

"Of COURSE I am happy!" Emmett replies pulling me close "Does anyone else know?"

"Just Paul but that's cause he went with me to the store to get the test and the shirt." I said "I want to wait until we are in the clear to tell anyone else."

"I understand that completely. We need to get you to the doctor to see how far along you are." he says and I nodded.

I got up and called Tia to make an appointment for the following morning and he called his father to let him know that he had something to do and to ask for the day off. Carlisle surprisingly didn't ask questions.

The next morning we dropped Lillian off at school, she had started Kindergarten the month before and I cried her first day of school, and headed toward Port Angeles to the doctor's office. I was a ball of nerves when Emmett and I checked in with the receptionist. THANKFULLY Lauren had been fired so there was a new receptionist by the name of Bianca checking us in.

The nurse called us back a few minutes later and took my vitals before sticking me in a room to wait for Tia. Tia walked in with an ultrasound machine and a smile.

"Well Hello Bella and Emmett, I see that you have a little one on the way again." she says.

"Yes, I'm just worried, Tia." I said.

"Don't you worry, Bella, we are going to keep a close eye on you to make sure that what happened the last time won't happen again." Tia says with a smile "Let's see how far along you are shall we?"

She squirts the jelly onto my stomach after having me pull my shirt up and roll the sweatpants down that I was wearing.

"I see that you are already unable to fit into your clothes, that's a good sign." Tia says with a smile. "I also notice that you've already gained about 10 pounds since your last visit 6 months ago."

"I have?" I said with a gasp "I didn't even notice."

"Some people don't notice, every pregnancy is different. Let's take a look, shall we?" Tia says placing the transducer to her stomach and moving it around slightly. She turns the volume up and a loud "thump thump thump" echoed through the room. "That's a very good sign. Normally you don't hear a heartbeat until about 10 weeks. Let's see here."

She moved it around and a figure that clearly resemble a small baby showed up on the screen.

"Congratulations Mom and Dad, it looks like you are about 12 weeks along which puts you out of harms way." Tia says and I let out a sigh of relief. "Hold on."

"What is it, Tia?" Emmett asked, grasping my hand.

Tia moved the transducer a bit and another little blob showed up.

"Congratulations, it's twins." Tia says with a smile.

"WHAT?" I gasped out.

"Twins, two little ones, both perfectly healthy and out of risk for miscarriage." Tia says.

"Did you hear that baby?" I asked with tears falling down my face and a bright smile.

"Yes." Emmett says in a shocked tone, his mouth slightly ajar. He smiles brightly and kisses me passionately before turning back to Tia "So the babies are ok? We don't have to worry?"

Tia smiles brightly and says "No you don't have to worry this time around, congratulations."

"Oh my God" was all I could say as happy tears continued to stream down my face.

We left the house that day and stopped by to tell his parents and Charlie we were all ecstatic. We told the guys over lunch and they were also happy for us. We headed to the school to pick up Lilli and told her she was going to be a big sister twice and she was super excited. We headed home with happy smiles on our face only to be greeted with a worried looking Alice sitting on our front porch waiting.

"Ali? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"C-Can we talk inside?" Alice asked her older brother and Emmett nodded, opening the door.

We unlocked the door and I got Lillian set up to do her homework and watch TV upstairs before joining Alice and Emmett in the living room.

"So, what's wrong Ali?" Emmett asked.

"You know how Jazzy and I have been trying for a baby and the doctors said it wasn't a possibility because his swimmers weren't strong enough?" Alice asked and Emmett nodded. "I'm pregnant."

"Well that's great news, maybe the doctor's were wrong about Jazz." I said and she shook her head looking down.

"What do you mean no?" Emmett asked "Ali?"

"The baby isn't Jazzy's." Alice said.

Emmett and I both gasped and it was silent for a few minutes before Emmett finally broke the silence.

"So you cheated on your husband?" Emmett asked and Alice nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"Why?" I asked "I thought you and Jasper were happy together."

"We were but this whole baby thing has caused us to fight a lot and Jasper has been doubting himself as a husband because he can't have kids and….I got drunk one night and it happened….and then it kept happening. I have been cheating on Jazzy for almost 3 months now and I feel horrible." Alice says.

"Well if the baby isn't Jazz's then who's is it?" Emmett asked and Alice sobbed for a bit and shook her head.

"I don't want to say." she says.

"Who's is it, Alice? You can tell us, I promise we won't judge." I said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Alice sobbed for a few more minutes before she finally looked up at Emmett and I and said "It's…It's Peter's baby."

Well I wasn't expecting that!

**A/N: Sorry to leave it like that but there you guys go! I'm going to start the next chapter tomorrow.**


	27. Chapter 24

**Coming Around Again**

**A/N: Happy New Year! You guys are amazing and I hope you all have great a great 2013!**

**In other news I am having trouble starting my imprint fics that one of you wonderful reviewers requested. I'll get on it soon. I have plots for Bella/Paul and Bella/Sam just having issues with how to start lol.**

**In the meantime I have an idea to ship Bella with someone that you don't really see on and that is Bella/Benjamin. I hope you guys will check it out when I post it it'll be called "**

**Disclaimer: Not my sandbox but I like to play in it!**

**Chapter 24**

**Emmett's POV**

I sat there gaping at my sister for only God knows how long before Bella finally broke the silence.

"Does Jasper know?" She asked.

"No, God no!" Alice says "And he's not going to."

"What do you mean he's not going to? He's going to know something is up since the doctors said he can't have children and now you are pregnant, Ali." I said breaking my silence.

"He already knows about the baby." Alice says.

"He does?" Bella asked and Alice nodded "And what did he say?"

"He was ecstatic that he proved the doctor's wrong." she states simply.

"But HE didn't, Ali….PETER did." I said glaring at my sister "You're just going to go on letting Jasper believe that his BROTHER'S child is his own?"

"That was the plan." Alice says.

"Alice, you need to tell him the truth before he finds out from someone else." Bella says simply.

"How will he ever find out?" Alice asked.

"Oh Gee, I don't know Ali probably because you CHEATED on him with his BROTHER!" I said "You and Jazz see Peter and Charlotte almost every day how the hell do you know that one night Peter might not slip up and get drunk and tell Jazz? You know how much that man likes to blab. Have you told Peter?"

"Of Course, I told Peter. I also told him that Jasper was going to raise the baby." Alice says as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"What the FUCK Ali?" I said getting up and running a hand through my hair trying to keep calm. "You're going to tell Peter that he's going to be a father only to turn around and tell him that his brother is going to be raising his kid and not him? What kind of sense does that make? And Peter just agreed to it?"

"Well no Peter didn't agree to it, he still wants to see the baby…and me." Alice says.

"So what, you're just going to have Jazz THINK he's the Daddy while secretly taking the baby to see him real Daddy on days you go fuck him behind your respective spouses' backs?" I said trying to keep my cool but it was faltering.

"Emmett." Bella said shooting me a look that says 'Calm down Please'

I let out a shaky breath and said the first thing that popped into my head when it came to this whole fucked up situation Alice was dumping in our laps.

"Fix this Alice! Jasper doesn't deserve this and even though I think it's fucked that Peter would sleep with his brother's wife and cheat on a good girl like Char, he doesn't deserve to have to hide the fact he's a father." I said "You either FIX this and tell Jasper the TRUTH or I will."

Alice just nods, tears streaming down her face. She gets up and leaves. I collapsed back on the couch with a thud and put my head in my hands. Bella, my loving wife, put a hand on my back and rubbed it soothingly.

"What the hell was she thinking?" I asked "Jasper is a good man. I mean Peter's a good man too when he's not fucking his brother's wife behind his own wife's back….but still. And I'm not just saying this because Charlotte and I used to be a thing but Char is a good girl. Yeah she's fucked around on Peter time and time again but when she realized she was carrying his kid she broke things off and tried to be a better wife only to have this fucked up shit happen."

"I know it's an unfortunate situation, honey, but it's the bed Alice made for herself." Bella said softly "It's up to her to either get up and fix the bed or continue to lay on twisted sheets."

"You certainly have a way with words." I chuckled "But your right and today is too good of a day to be stressing over Ali's bull shit."

I leaned over and kissed my wife passionately. "I love you" I said.

"I love you too, Em." Bella replies.

That night we celebrated like we should have been doing in the first place, the guys and I got drunk to celebrate the conception of our twins and Bella sat back sipping water and laughing at us all act like fools.

The next morning, after seeing Lilli off to school, we were just lounging around the house when there was a knock at the door and Bella got up to answer it.

"You must be Bella" I heard an upset female voice say "I-I'm sorry to just show up here but I didn't know where else to go and Emmett was always a good friend of mine. I-I'm Charlotte."

"Oh my goodness, come in. What's wrong?" Bella asked letting Charlotte inside.

"Today is a bad day." I heard Charlotte say before coming into the room. "Hey Emmett." she acknowledges me "You have a very sweet wife."

"Thank you, Char. That's why I love her." I said wrapping my arm around Bella when she came to sit by me. "Have a seat."

Charlotte took a seat across from us and looked at us with her puffy red eyes. I knew she had been crying and that could only mean that Peter had told her the news. I didn't want to just up and mention it so I skirted around the subject.

"How's the baby?" I asked.

"She's absolutely wonderful, Emmett." Charlotte says with a soft smile "She looks so much like P….like Peter it isn't funny."

"What's wrong, Charlotte?" Bella asked, feigning ignorance.

"Peter cheated on me and got the girl pregnant. He wouldn't tell me who it was only that they had decided to be together and that he was leavin' me." Charlotte said with a sniffle. Bella took a tissue from the box on the coffee table, from where Lilli had a cold the week before, and handed one to Charlotte "Thank you, Bella" she says softly.

"What are you going to do, Charlotte?" I asked and she shrugged, still sobbing.

"I don't know, I have no family around here. They are all back in Texas." Charlotte said "I don't want to leave the area because let's face it, Peter is a wonderful Daddy even if he IS shit for a husband. I just don't know, Em. I guess this is just karma's way of comin' back and kickin' me in the ass for cheatin' on him all those times with you."

"No, no it's not Charlotte." Bella piped up "You more than made up for that by going back to him and trying to fix your marriage. The two of you even had a child together and when you realized that you wanted Peter and not Emmett you ended things with him."

"You're so understandin', Bella. I mean to be sittin' across from a woman you barely know that used to sleep with you husband and comfort me? That takes some hell of some understandin'." Charlotte drawled, her thick Texas accent coming out full force because she was upset.

"It's the truth, Charlotte." Bella replies "And I don't care what Emmett did before he married me, that was his prerogative. All I know is since we've been married he has been a wonderful and faithful husband and an amazing father."

"That's right, I almost forgot you had a little girl." Charlotte says looking at me "How is she?"

"She's amazing, Char. She's at school right now." I said "And actually, we just found out yesterday that we are having twins in a few months."

"Oh my Gosh!" Charlotte drawled "That's awesome you guys. Congrats."

"Thank you, Charlotte." Bella said with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh call me Char, Sug." Charlotte replied before sitting back on the couch with a sigh "I just don't know what to do. I loved him so much and he just POOF! He's gone."

"I know it hurts, Char, I couldn't imagine if Em up and left me and the kids for another woman." Bella said honestly looking at me lovingly.

"Emmett may have been a playboy in his former life but I've noticed a change in him since he met you." Charlotte said "He truly loves you and I doubt you have anything to worry about on that front."

"That means a lot, Char. Thanks." Bella said with a smile. "Emmett, could she and her daughter stay here for the time being until she can get on her feet?"

"Are ya' sure ya' want me here with my history with Emmett?" Charlotte asked Bella.

"You aren't going to try to steal my husband are you?" Bella joked and Charlotte laughed for the first time since she get here.

"No, you have nothing to worry about. I don't think I'll have much luck takin' Emmett from ya', Sug. That man is head over heels for ya." she says.

"Well then yeah, I'd be honored if you would stay until you got on your feet." Bella said "Em?"

"Yeah, Char. You're a good friend and I'd hate to see you go all the way back to Texas and that wouldn't be fair to Peter and your daughter anyway." I said.

"Where will we stay?" Charlotte asked.

"Well we have a couple of extra rooms on the lower level if you want to stay in the main house. I would open up the top level but we only have one room open and that will be the Twins room." Bella said "I have to warn you though we have 3 other couples staying with us. But we also have an apartment set up over the garage if you would rather take that.

"That's ok, I'll try to stay in the main house and out of the way." Charlotte says "Thank you both for letting us stay."

"You're welcome, Char." Emmett says "Do you need any help getting your things?"

"No, Maggie and I don't have much." Charlotte says. "I'm letting Peter take the house, I just can't…I can't live there knowin' he's off somewhere with his whore."

I flinched a bit when she called Peter's mistress a whore since it was his sister but shook it off.

"You know who she is, don't you?" Charlotte asked after seeing me flinch.

"I'm sorry, Char. I told her to do the right thing but she obviously didn't. She was going to tell Jazz the baby was his and sneak the baby over to see Peter." I said.

"What?" Charlotte said her eyes filling up with tears "He left me for Alice? Why would she do that to such a perfect man like Jasper Whitlock? There's something wrong in the world if men as good and decent as Jasper Whitlock get screwed over by both their wife and their brother."

"Char, it almost sounds like you're in love with Jasper." I laughed and it was her turn to flinch. "Char?"

"I may have had a little crush on my husband's younger brother in the past but he was always with Alice." Charlotte says.

"It's all right, Char. You're secret's safe with us." Bella says with a smile "Besides once Alice crushes his dreams of being a Daddy, he's going to need a friend. Maybe you could be that for him since you were both screwed by the same people."

Charlotte nods and says "Yeah, maybe we could."

"Come on, let's go get your things." I said.

"I need to get my daughter from daycare first. All of our stuff is in my truck, we were goin' to stay in a hotel until we figured things out." Charlotte said and I saw Bella grab her keys off the wall and toss them to Charlotte.

"Go get Maggie, let Emmett and the guys get your stuff out." she says. My beautiful hospitable wife. God, I loved her more and more every day.

Charlotte left and we got her all moved in by the time she and Maggie got back. Charlotte thanked us again and she and Maggie headed off to bed. I thought everything was over when there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be at almost 1 in the morning, Em?" Bella asked, insomnia had set in with her since she found out she was pregnant. Oh the joys of pregnancy.

I opened the front door and there stood Jasper, it looked as if he hadn't slept in days and he was clutching a bottle of Southern Comfort in his left hand, his hair sticking up all over the place.

"You found out didn't you." I said.

"Yeah, and I left her." Jasper slurred in his deep Texas drawl that only got worse when he drank.

"Come in, dude, off the front porch." I said taking the bottle from him "Let's get you sobered up."

I helped the very drunk Jasper into the kitchen and sat him at the island. My loving wife was already a step ahead and had a hot cup off coffee in her hand and sat it down in front of Jasper. "Drink" she said and then went to fill a glass with water, grabbing a couple of aspirin from the cabinet above the sink. "Take these" she says "Don't want you too hung over in the morning."

After she was done tending to Jasper, my Bella came and sat beside me on the other side of the bar. Bella seemed to know all about getting people to sober up and I almost forgot that her Dad was a former alcoholic.

We sat there with Jasper until he sobered up and he finally decided he was ready to talk.

"So I left her, I let her have the house to sell or do whatever the hell she wanted to do with it." Jasper finished his tirade "I'm probably goin' to go back to Texas. It'll be hard to start over since I've built a life here with my psychology practice but I don't know where else to go. And poor Char and Maggie…Peter left 'em today to. Bastard son of a bitch! I can't believe my own kin would fuck me over so royally."

"I know, Jasper honey. But you'll get through this." Bella said and for the second time that day she helped a friend of mine in need "Stay with us in the apartment over the garage…at least until you get on your feet."

"I can't do that darlin', ya' already have a full house with y'all, Lilli, and your three friends from the reservation and their girls." Jasper said.

"Come on, Jazz. We offered the same thing to Char and Maggie and they took us up on the offer." I said.

"So THAT'S why Char's car was in the driveway? She's livin' here now?" Jasper asked and Bella and I nodded. He didn't say anything for a while before he finally said "All right, I guess I'll take the apartment over the garage. I just need to go shoppin' for some things tomorrow 'cause I don't want none of that shit Alice got for me. No offense, Em I know she's your sister an' all that."

"None taken, dude. She's fucked up royally this time." I said.

"Come on, Jasper, let's get you up to bed. I made sure Emmy put a comfortable bed up there in case my Dad needed a place to crash out while he was trying to get sober." Bella said.

"Thank you both again." Jasper said before I helped him up to the apartment. Bella and I stayed with him until he passed out cold to make sure he didn't do anything stupid and then headed off to bed.

Oh what a night!


	28. Chapter 25- Epilogue

**Coming Around Again**

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, I understand if this is not your cup of tea and as a Guest reviewer put it "Written like a bad soap opera" but for those who are actually enjoying this story, thank you for sticking with it. For those who don't and feel the need to leave negative feedback, you are not being forced to continue to read this story and can leave at any time.**

**Well this will be the last chapter and Epilogue because I am running dry when it comes to ideas. If you enjoy my writing check out some of my other fics and let me know what you think. Also if you have any ideas of something you would like me to write feel free to PM me your idea. I already have a few imprint stories in the works I am just trying to figure out how to start them and I am fixing to post the first chapter to my Bella/Benjamin story "Every Rose Has it's Thorn". It's been fun! Thanks again for those who have stuck by me and left wonderful reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer and this is not my sandbox it's hers, I just like to play in it.**

**Chapter 25 - Epilogue**

**Bella's POV**

Jasper, Charlotte and Maggie lived with us for 6 months before both deciding to move back to Texas together. I hated to see them go because they were both wonderful friends but they promised to visit. About a month later Embry and his girlfriend moved out and I cried like a blubbering fool when they did. I found out later they moved out because they were planning to get married and his girlfriend was pregnant. I understood and was happy for them. They didn't move far, just about a mile up the road from us so that made me feel a lot better.

The day I had the twins it was just Paul and I home as Quil, Claire, Rachel and Emmett were all at work and Lilli was at school. We were sitting on the couch watching a movie when I felt the first pain. I played it off as those pesky Braxton Hicks contractions and continued watching the movie with Paul. The pains started getting sharper and more painful but since I was only 8 months pregnant, I didn't honestly think anything of it. It was too soon anyway. I got up to use the bathroom and on my way back to the room my water broke, nope definitely not false labor.

"P-Paul!" I said.

"What's up Bells?" Paul asked, looking up from the couch and seeing me standing the motionless, my pants soaked. "Oh man, Bells. Did you have an accident?"

"N-No." I whimpered as the contractions came on harder and stronger than before my water broke "My water broke."

"WHAT?" He yelled, jumping up from the couch "Now? But you still have a month or so to go."

"Yes, now!" I said, panting at that point.

"Oh shit, what do I do?" he panicked.

"Get me to the hospital, goof." I said and Paul grabbed my Go bag from beside the door and we headed off to the hospital. Paul called Emmett on the way and he was there when we arrived.

5 hours and a lot of pain later Emmett and I welcomed Arianna Jade and Jayden Andrew Cullen into this world. I was one of the happiest days of our life to date when they were born.

Emmett and I celebrated our 1 year wedding anniversary and about a year later we found out that I was pregnant again, this time with a little boy. The funny thing was that Rachel, Paul's wife by that point in time, and I gave birth on the same day. That was a crazy but wonderful day. We welcomed Anthony Charles Cullen into the world that day.

We received an invitation to attend Charlotte and Jasper's wedding 6 months after Anthony was born and when we went down there we found that unfortunately Peter had nothing to do with cute and sweet little Maggie and Jasper adopted her officially as his own. Peter, in my opinion, was a sorry sack of shit for walking out on his little girl like that but I knew how Maggie felt. I still hadn't talked to Renee by that point in almost 3 years.

It was a beautiful wedding and we decided to stay in Texas for a while with the kids to just take in the sights and look after Maggie while Jasper and Charlotte went on their honeymoon. When they got back they vowed to be in Forks for Christmas and we set out on our merry way.

Quil and Claire married about a year after Jasper and Charlotte and they had a little girl named Vanessa, who they affectionately called Nessie. Right after Nessie was born we had our 4th and final child, a little boy we named Jacob Christopher Cullen after my best friend and brother who I missed more and more every day.

When I met Emmett Cullen all those years ago I didn't even want to be in the same room with him nonetheless marry him but I am glad now that no matter how crazy the circumstances were surrounding out marriage, I had him as my husband for the rest of my life and I loved him now with all of my heart.

**THE END**


End file.
